Um Amor de Vampiro
by lalac.rk159
Summary: DRABLE-SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PRIMEIRO CAPI - Edward Cullen é um vampiro solitário que acaba de se mudar para uma pequena cidade chamada Forks. Ele vive sozinho com mais seis casais que são sua família e nunca encontrou uma é que em uma caçada ele encontra uma vampira que vive sozinha na floresta e não sabe nada de sua vida passada e nem como se transformou em vampira...
1. Capítulo I

** Notas da Fanfiction:**  
**Personagens:** Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale  
**Gêneros: **Amizade, Hentai, Romance, Suspense  
**Avisos: **Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**Essa fic é um drable, os capítulos serão pequenos!**

**Sinopse completa: **

Edward Cullen é um vampiro solitário que acaba de se mudar para uma pequena cidade chamada Forks. Ele vive sozinho com mais seis casais que são sua família e nunca encontrou uma companheira. Até que em uma caçada ele encontra uma vampira que vive sozinha na floresta e não sabe nada de sua vida passada e nem como se transformou em vampira.

Ele a leva para sua casa e ela é adotada por sua família.

O amor surge quando ele menos espera.

Será que ela retribuirá seu amor?

O que acontecerá quando Isabella descobrir sua identidade?

Eles conseguirão ficar juntos por toda a eternidade?

* * *

— O que foi isso? — eu disse olhando para a Alice com curiosidade.

_Eu não sei o que você decidiu agora?,_ ela disse curiosa em pensamentos.  
— Estava pensando em ir caçar — falei agora mais decidido e isso fez outro flash surgir na cabeça dela.

Rápido como um raio, mas o bastante para vermos o futuro incerto.

Era de mim.

Mas eu não estava sozinho.

Havia outra pessoa comigo.

Uma vampira.

Ela era linda e eu senti algo estranho no meu peito. O sol refletiu no seu rosto e ela correu de mim rindo, eu ria também, como nunca havia me visto rir em anos e corria atrás dela, a visão ficava mais embaçada e acabava ali.

— Edward... Você vai encontrar alguém — Alice disse e eu rosnei.

— O futuro muda Alice — eu falei meio brusco.

— E você disse que nunca apostaria contra mim — ela falou e deu um sorriso vitorioso.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e sai dali, sobre os olhares curiosos da minha família.

Nunca em meu um século de vida havia encontrado alguém. Porque seria agora que encontraria?

Mas não posso negar que me coração se aquecia com a possibilidade.

Não podia ter esperanças.

Eu era uma pessoa condenada a ser um vampiro sozinho por toda a eternidade.

Sim.

Eu sou um vampiro.

Um monstro.

Um assassino.

Um predador.

Não merecia ter alguém.

Não merecia ter a família que tenho.

E principalmente não merecia ter uma companheira.

Assim como meus irmãos tinham.

Eu vivia com a família do meu criador, Carlisle Cullen, ele havia transformado sua companheira, alguns anos depois de mim, Esme, ela era uma mãe para mim, assim como ela tinha todos como filhos.

Logo depois dela Carlisle encontrou Rosalie quase morrendo em um beco escuro e a transformou pensando que ela poderia ser para mim o que Esme era para ele. Mas eu nunca a conseguir ver assim.

Tinha uma beleza estonteante, mas por dentro ela pensava muito só em aparência. quando ela encontrou seu companheiro Emmett e o transformou melhorou um pouco, mas também fez ser impossível eu viver com eles.

Vaguei durante alguns anos sozinhos me transformando em um monstro sem coração. Eu tinha uma habilidade especial, a de ler mentes e usava isso para caçar assassinos e estupradores, pedófilos, me alimentando deles. Sentia-me ainda mais sujo com o sangue que drenava de seus corpos inertes.

Mas eu estava cansado da vida enfadonha que vivia, cansado de matar humanos, mesmo sendo seres humanos do mal, sentia saudades de casa, do amor de uma mãe e voltei. Carlisle me recebeu com os braços abertos e uma imensa felicidade o filho prodigo voltando para casa.

Rose e Emmett ainda estavam com eles e também ficaram felizes por eu ter voltado.

Anos depois Alice e Jasper, seu companheiro, chegaram até nós, através das visões do futuro que Alice tinha, juntos formamos uma família.

Eu os amava e faria qualquer coisa por eles.

Mas às vezes se tornava impossível viver com três casais apaixonados um pelos outros, principalmente quando se tem uma super audição e para piorar ainda podia ler mentes.

Muitas noites eu preferia passar fora de casa, sozinho na escuridão, outras eu me isolava no quarto, lendo e lendo, pesquisando sobre línguas e estudando. Havia feito uma faculdade de medicina uma vez, junto com Carlisle que exercia a profissão.

Mas nunca cheguei a usar meu conhecimento, Carlisle tinha um autocontrole excepcional.

Eu corria pela mata, passando pelas florestas como um borrão e logo senti um cheiro que fez minha boca se encher de veneno, me entreguei aos instintos e me tornei um predador. Fiquei muito feliz com a caçada, estava cheio e muito satisfeito foram dois cervos e uma pantera negra.

Minha família e eu nos chamávamos de vegetarianos e só nos alimentávamos de animais, exceto quando tínhamos alguns deslizes, mas era raro acontecer, Emmett teve um, anos atrás e depois dele ninguém mais.

Eu decidir correr mais um pouco, conhecer a área. Nós estávamos morando em Forks, havíamos acabado de nos mudar de novo, como uma família feliz.

A cidade era pequena e chovia quase todos os dias, era um lugar perfeito para nós nos escondermos, pequena, calma e sem sol.

Não que o sol nos matasse, mas não deveríamos sair nele, não perto de humanos.

Em uma semana começaria as nossas aulas. Alice e eu seriamos do segundo ano e Jasper, Emmett e Rose do terceiro. Carlisle já havia começado em seu emprego do hospital.

Estava tentando me preparar mentalmente para mais um ensino médio que faríamos entediante como sempre.

Acho que eu estava cansado dessa vida, sempre a mesma coisa nada mudava para mim. Queria algo novo, viver alguma coisa nova e imediatamente na minha cabeça surgiu a visão de Alice.

Não.

Eu não poderia criar esperanças com isso.

Nunca iria acontecer.

Pela primeira vez eu estava apostando contra Alice.

Foi quando a direção do vento mudou, fazendo todo meu destino mudar com isso, trazendo um cheiro doce que reconheci sendo de um vampiro.

Era doce e floral, muito cheiroso e mexeu comigo de um jeito estranho. Nunca havia sentindo esse cheiro. Então deveria ser um nômade ou algo assim.

Virei na direção da onde vinha o cheiro e encontrei a vampira da visão de Alice me encarando com curiosidade de volta.

Uma sensação estranha surgiu em meu peito, nunca havia sentindo algo assim.

Como eu disse: nunca aposte contra Alice.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Continuo?


	2. Capítulo II

A vampira era tal como na visão de Alice, apesar de agora parecer mais selvagem, mas sua expressão não botava medo nem em um gatinho.

Aliás, era isso que ela parecia, uma gatinha selvagem.

Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos que estavam amarrotados, altos e embaraçados, parecia que fazia anos que não via um pente, tinha até algumas folhas secas penduradas nele. Ela usava uma blusa preta velha e suja, uma calça jeans rasgada e com terra seca.

Mas o que mais me surpreendeu além de sua beleza foram seus olhos dourados e profundos.

Então ela se alimentava de animais também. Já que era assim que os olhos ficavam quando nos alimentávamos de animais e vermelhos quando de sangue humano.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou, sua voz soou rouca e tentadora, mas parecia que tinha anos que ela não falava. Mas suave, firme e bonita. Ela pigarreou como se aquilo fosse melhorar sua voz.

— Edward Cullen — eu respondi — E você? — perguntei, tentando acessar sua mente.

Eu fiz uma careta metal. Isso me desafiou. Eu não consegui.

— Isabella, Bella é a única coisa que consigo me lembrar, meu nome — ela falou, sua mente era muda para mim. Como podia ser? Nunca havia encontrado alguém assim, que não conseguia ler a mente. Parecia ter uma espécie de barreira nela que impedia eu ter acesso a sua mente.

Ficamos nos encarando eu ainda tentando entender o mistério de seus pensamentos.

— Você... Você... é.. é... um... — ela disse hesitante em completar.

— Um vampiro — eu disse confuso com sua hesitação — E você também é uma — falei.

— Como? Como isso pode ser? Eu... não sei... — ela disse, parecia tão confusa e perdida, senti uma angustia dentro de mim.

— Você não sabe como é uma vampira? Quem te transformou?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

Oh, isso sim era muito... incomum.

— Eu não sei... Lembro-me da dor, eu gritava, gritava para parar a dor, eu queimava, mas ninguém parava e eu acordei na floresta, eu não sabia o que eu era, eu estava com medo assustada, não me lembrava de muitas coisas do meu passado. Minha garganta ardia tanto, eu senti um cheiro estranho, seguir meus instintos, minha boca salivava, quando eu percebi o que tinha feito, eu tinha matado um urso, eu tinha bebido do seu sangue e eu percebi que nunca poderia voltar para casa. Que... que eu era uma vampira...

— Você vive aqui? — eu perguntei, alarmado com sua história. Como podia alguém ter feito isso a ela?

— Sim, eu vaguei de floresta em floresta, nunca mais voltei para nenhuma cidade, tinha medo, para onde eu iria? Eu não podia voltar para casa e nem sabia se tinha uma — ela disse e parecia que ela queria chorar e eu sentir uma imensa vontade de abraça-la.

— Há quanto tempo? — quis saber.

— Quatro anos três meses e doze dias. É normal ter a memoria assim? — ela disse perguntou me olhando.

Eu assenti sem conseguir dizer nada.

Isso era muito tempo, alguém vivendo assim sozinha, ainda mais ela, parecia tão pequena e frágil, mas era uma vampira tão forte como eu.

Como eu.

E a olhei, ela era linda, a mais bonita que eu já tinha visto, para mim era ainda mais bonita que Rosalie, Alice e Tanya. Mesmo suja e com o cabelo bagunçado, lembrei dela na visão de Alice. Se eu fosse humano ficaria atordoado se encontrasse alguém tão linda como ela.

Ela olhava para mim também e quando ela percebeu que eu olhava que ela me olhava, ela abaixou seu olhar rapidamente e mordeu seus lábios, parecendo sem graça.

Ela era tão fofa e eu queria provar seu lábio para ver se era tão bom assim como ela mastigava com vontade.

O que eu estou pensando?

Isso... Isso não podia acontecer?

Mas por que não?

— Você... Você é daqui? — ela perguntou.

— Eu e minha família acabamos de nos mudar para cá — falei.

— Sua família? — ela perguntou curiosa — Há mais como... como nós? — perguntou parecendo surpresa e eu percebi que ela não sabia nada sobre isso. Como alguém poderia a abandonar assim? Sem qualquer informação ela podia ter feito algo errado, os Volturi iriam atrás dela, me apavorou aquele pensamento.

Mas eu iria ajuda-la, minha família ia, tinha certeza disso.

— Sim há muitos vampiros, todos vivem escondidos, eu e minha família somos sete no total, você quer conhecê-los?

— Eu posso? — perguntou esperançosa, seus olhos brilhavam.

Eu sorri torto. Ela era tão linda.

Meu coração se aqueceu. Foi como se minha vida voltasse a fazer sentido.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

— É claro — eu falei.

E ela deu um sorriso, mesmo sendo simples, seu rosto se iluminou ainda mais e eu percebi que estava completamente perdido.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

E aí? gostaram?

Beijos flor


	3. Capítulo III

Nós corremos lado a lado, fiquei a mesma velocidade que ela sabendo que poderia ir mais rápido, mas preferi correr ao seu lado em silencio.

Ela parou quando avistou a enorme casa de três andares, entre várias arvores grandes que a rodeavam. Era uma casa que parecia clássica, mas ao mesmo tempo era bem moderna, com grandes paredes de vidro. Era a minha casa preferida, dentre todas que já moramos.

— Vocês moram aqui? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Sim — respondi — Vamos entrar, estão todos nos esperando — eu falei e abri a porta para ela.

— Espere — ela disse e sacudiu seu cabelo, fazendo algumas folhas caírem dele, passou a mão nele tentando arruma-los. Olhou para suas roupas e suspirou.

— Vem, você está bem — eu disse e ela assentiu me olhando.

Bella entrou hesitante, apontei para ela subir as escadas e ela subiu em uma velocidade humana, sem pressa, observando cada detalhe.

Eles estavam na sala.

Jasper e Emmett assistiam a um jogo na teve de plasma, Alice mal podia se segurar em seu lugar, Rose olhava suas unhas pensando qual esmalte as pintaria, Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados lado a lado, curiosos.

Ela parou quando viu todos, olhando boquiaberta.

Queria saber o que pensava, mas sua mente ainda era um mistério.

Alice não aguentou e correu até ela a abraçando com força, ela tinha tido uma visão claro e havia visto que elas seriam grandes amigas.

— Bella, estou tão feliz de conhecê-la — falou a soltando, ela me olhou assustada.

— Você a está assustando Alice — eu disse.

Ela rolou os olhos para mim.

— Nós seremos grandes amigas — Alice falou sorrindo e ainda segurou em sua mão — Eu vou te apresentar a todos.

Um por um, Alice apresentou todos a Bella, que parecia tímida.

Eu fiquei em pé encostado na parede observando a interação deles em silêncio.

Bella contou sobre sua transformação, do que se lembrava, percebi que Alice estava bloqueando seus pensamentos de mim, e fiquei curioso, esperando avidamente por um deslize.

Bella disse que não foi nessa floresta que ela acordou, mas sim em outra, ele disse que corria de floresta em floresta, até chegar nessa, ficando diversas vezes por vários meses em algumas, às vezes ela conseguia roubar algumas roupas de pessoas que iam acampar e ela sempre corria para longe deles, com medo de fazer mal a algum humano.

Depois Carlisle contou sua história, seguido por Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e até Rosalie.

Passamos a noite assim.

Carlisle era um jovem, seu pai era um pastor que liderava uma perseguição a vampiros, no século XVII ele contou como seu pai e outros pastores lideraram a perseguição, falando que estavam livrando o mundo do mal e do pecado, mas muitas vezes eles matavam cidadãos inocentes, os confundindo com as criaturas que procuravam obcessivamente.

Ele não gostava muito daquilo, matar pessoas, mas seu pai já estava idoso e ele tinha que assumir seu lugar como líder da perseguição, foi em um ataque a um grupo de vampiros em Londres, onde ele acabou sendo mordido. Sabendo que seu pai nunca aceitaria o que ele havia se tornado, se escondeu numa plantação durante a transformação, onde suportou em silêncio todo o processo de transformação extremamente doloroso. Depois, surgiu como um vampiro. Ele havia sido ensinado a odiar essas criaturas e havia se tornado uma, então tentou se matar de diversas formas, mas era um recém-criado muito forte. Acabou então atravessando o Canal da Mancha a nado e quando sua sede se tornou insuportável ele atacou um rebanho de cervos. Foi então que ele percebeu que poderia viver se alimentando de sangue de animais sem precisar matar pessoas, ele se considerou mais humano, lutou contra a sede de sangue humano e acabou se formando em medicina e exercendo a profissão ajudando a salvar várias vidas.

Bella ficou surpresa pela história dele e achou até um pouco parecida com a dela no fato de terem estado sozinhos durante a transformação e que com sede de mais atacaram animais.

Ela parecia se encaixar ali.

Esme contou a sua história e percebi que Bella ficou tocada por ela ter sofrido com um marido abusivo, perdido um filho até finalmente encontrar o verdadeiro amor nos braços de Carlisle. Rosalie contou a dela também de como foi abusada por seu noivo e os amigos dele, de sua vingança teatral e maligna, como viveu infeliz até finalmente encontrar Emmett. Jasper e Alice também contaram suas historias e terminaram com um belo beijo doce, eles não era muito de demostrar carinho, mas o amor entre eles era palpavel. Eu bloqueava o máximo os pensamentos deles.

Eu fui o único que fiquei calado apenas observando sua interação com os demais.

O que estava acontecendo? Porque eu não estava interagindo com ela? Por que estava tão calado e porque toda vez que seus olhos encontravam os meus eu sentia uma sensação estranha.

Isso não era normal.

E eu estava ansiando saber o significado disso.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Esse capitulo não é um dos melhores, eu sei, mas paciência que o próximo está bem melhor, vamos ver como o Edward vai reagir com as visões que Alice está bloqueando dele...

beijos


	4. Capítulo IV

— Nossa já está amanhecendo — Bella disse olhando pela janela o céu escuro estava começando a sumir, não que o sol fosse aparecer em Forks, mas estava começando a clarear um pouco, o bastante para os humanos enxergarem sem energia — Eu... eu acho que tenho que ir — falou.

— Fique com a gente, Bella, eu e Esme, vamos adorar termos outra filha — Carlisle falou, eu já esperava por isso, havia passado a noite imaginando uma forma de convida-la.

— Sim querida, não podemos mais deixa-la viver sozinha — Esme falou — E coração de mãe sempre tem espaço para mais um — completou.

— Vocês... Vocês estão falando sério? — ela perguntou parecendo que queria chorar.

— Sim — eles disseram entrelaçando sua mão, Jasper, Emmett, Alice e até Rosalie também concordaram e eu percebi que eles haviam gostado mesmo de Bella.

— Eu... Eu aceito — ela disse e então Alice gritou a abraçando, e depois foi todos a abraçaram também até Rosalie.

Eu fiquei no meu canto, parado como estátua, do jeito que eu estava durante toda a noite, apenas assistindo.

— Isso vai ser de mais, você vai estudar com a gente? Podemos ir ao shopping, precisamos comprar roupas, decorar seu quarto — Alice tagarelou animada e até Rosalie assentiu com Esme, pensando em ideias.

— Estudar?

— Sim, nós vamos começar semana que vem na Forks High School você podia se passar por nossa irmã também e estudar com a gente no segundo ano — Alice disse.

— Posso planejar os papeis — Jasper falou, pensando em ligar para Jenks e providenciar uma identidade para ela como Cullen agora. Ele claro faria tudo para ver Alice feliz e ela sorriu para ele.

Será que poderia ter isso? Olhei para Bella novamente.

— Eu posso ir com Carlisle matricular você na escola, podemos falar que você acabou de voltar de um intercambio.

— Obrigada, obrigada, eu não sei como agradecer — Bella disse abraçando Esme e Carlisle de uma só vez.

Eles sorriram pelo seu entusiasmo.

— Ver esse sorriso no seu rosto já é o bastante — Carlisle disse acariciando o cabelo dela.

Eu quis rosnar.

Eu queria aquele abraço.

Aquele toque.

Sentir seu cabelo.

Eu. Eu. Eu. Eu. Eu.

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

— Vamos Bella, eu e Rose vamos mostrar seu quarto e até eu já separei algumas coisas para você — Alice disse pensando que ela precisava lavar e pentear o cabelo imediatamente.

Bella sorriu soltando Carlisle e Esme, olhando para Alice.

— Eu vou te mostrar a casa, depois seu quarto, fica no mesmo andar do de Edward e... — ela parou se distraindo quando disse meu nome e isso foi o que eu esperei a noite inteira para acontecer.

Um deslize. Apenas isso. Para saber o que ela escondia de mim.

E eu vi.

Várias e várias imagens de um futuro distorcido, um futuro incerto.

Tinha imagens minhas sorrindo para Bella, nós abraçados, olhando um para o outro, nós correndo, caçando juntos, deitados lado a lado na clareira, o sol refletindo em nossas peles.

— O que é isso Alice? — eu arfei, assustado, com as visões, segurei em seu pulso pequeno fazendo-a parar.

Bella olhou para nós com curiosidade, Jasper se aproximou. Todos me olharam, afinal era a primeira vez que falava durante toda a noite.

_Ela é sua companheira, Edward, não vê? Vocês vão se apaixonar..._

— Isso nunca vai acontecer — eu sussurrei mesmo sabendo que todos poderiam me ouvir, inclusive ela.

_Vai, você não pode lutar contra isso, já está acontecendo, você vai ser feliz, meu irmão, não percebe isso?,_ ela disse e me mostrou outra visão, era mais uma, minha e de Bella, ela encostada em uma arvore enquanto eu a beijava com desespero e ela me beijava de voltar com a mesma intensidade.

— Isso não vai acontecer — eu rugi, assustado, com medo e eu fui para janela pulando dela e correndo com rapidez para dentro da floresta.

O mais longe possível dela.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Alguém querendo bater no Edward? haha

Não fiquem bravas com ele, ele está apenas confuso e precisando de tempo, eu acho...

vamos ver como vai ser, amanhã tem mais

beijos


	5. Capítulo V

Eu era um covarde.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Qual era o meu problema afinal?

Quantas vezes eu já havia feito aquilo?

Em fantasiado em ter uma companheira? Em ter alguém para compartilhar uma eternidade?

E finalmente quando aparecia alguém, uma oportunidade eu fugia?

Tantas vezes sonhei em ter uma companheira, em não ser sozinho, em poder ter tudo o que meus irmãos tinham e viver ao lado de uma mulher.

Em poder abraçar alguém, beijar, amar, consolar, dividir minhas alegrias, dividir minha vida, dividir minha eternidade com alguém.

Para sempre, é tanto tempo para se está sozinho.

Eu nunca namorei, vim de uma época antiquada para os dias de hoje, meu foco quando humano, era ser um soldado e lutar na guerra.

E depois que me tronei vampiro nunca tive vontade de ter isso, ou melhor, apenas nenhuma vampira que tinha conhecido havia me despertado esse interesse. Exceto Bella.

Agora eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porque estava com medo porque havia fugido? Eu era um covarde, um monstro, eu merecia amar alguém? Eu merecia ser amado por alguém?

Ela não saiu um minuto dos meus pensamentos, enquanto eu vagava sem rumo pelas florestas, chegando até ao Canadá, ou apenas ficava sentado, pensando.

O que será que ela estava pensando de mim? E minha família?

Eu a merecia?

Como eu poderia saber o que estava sentindo? Nunca amei ninguém, nunca me apaixonei.

Eu era um maldito vampiro centenário, antiquado e virgem.

Eu nunca nem sequer havia beijado na boca. Nunca.

Nunca havia pensado em casar e ter uma família e depois que fui transformado a ideia passou a ser impossível para mim.

Nenhuma humana iria querer namorar um vampiro, e nenhuma das vampiras solteiras que conheci despertou algo em mim.

Não como ela havia despertado.

Eu precisava voltar.

Precisava descobrir o que estava sentindo.

Precisava saber a onde isso levaria.

E principalmente eu precisava vê-la.

Eu precisava saber mais dela.

Eu precisava dela.

Era como se meu coração voltasse a bater.

E com essa decisão eu corri de volta para casa, tão rápido como nunca fui, apressado, assustando alguns animais, mas meu foco agora era outro.

Pelas contas hoje deveria ser, domingo, as aulas começariam amanhã.

Antes de chegar a casa já podia ouvir os barulhos e os pensamentos deles.

Emmett e Jasper estavam jogando xadrez, eles tinham uma própria e complicada maneira de jogar com suas próprias regras usando seis tabuleiros, eles não me deixavam jogar já que eu podia ler seus pensamentos e saber a jogada que eles fariam. Nós só jogávamos algum esporte juntos.

Esme folheava uma revista, Rosalie mexia no carro na garagem.

Senti-me culpado quando vi na mente de Esme que ela e Carlisle estavam preocupados comigo pensando o que poderia ter acontecido comigo, Jasper e Emmett estavam tranquilos, sabiam que eu ia voltar, Rosalie... era Rosalie, ainda não havia começado a se preocupar realmente, talvez se eu não voltasse amanhã aí ela começaria.

Bella... Alice a estava tentando convencer a pintar as unhas de vermelho, mas Bella escolheu um rosa mais delicado, Alice se deu por satisfeita e começou a pintar suas unhas.

Esme percebeu que eu estava chegando e eu vi que ela estava muito furiosa comigo.

— Onde você estava seu menino desnaturado? — ela disse correndo e me abraçando apertado.

— Desculpe, mamãe, precisava pensar um pouco — eu respondi beijando seus cabelos, sabendo que isso a deixaria com o coração mole.

Ela suspirou.

Jasper e Emmett nem sequer olharem em minha direção, concentrados no jogo, mas pude ver que estavam felizes por terem voltado.

Alice também não me olhou, traduzia o hino do japão para o português, concentrada em pintar as unhas de Bella.

Esta olhou para mim, eu sorri para ela e ela sorriu de volta antes de desviar seu olhar e morder seus lábios, eu imaginei que ela faria isso porque estava envergonhada e tentei imaginar como ela era humana, corada com as bochechas vermelhas. Simplesmente linda.

Notei também algumas mudanças nela também, seus cabelos estavam penteados e sedosos, ela usava uma bota preta calça jeans justa em suas pernas e uma blusa branca, linda.

— Preparada para a aula amanhã? — disse indo até ela, Alice ainda continuou a pintar as unhas dela, mas notei um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

— Ah sim, eu estou um pouco nervosa com medo de querer morder alguém, mas nós fomos ao shopping e tinha muitos humanos, eu fiquei com sede claro e vontade, mas não mordi ninguém — ela falou orgulhosa consigo mesma.

Eu sorri.

— Tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem. Eu vou subir — disse, ela assentiu.

Notei que Esme olhava para nós dois com um sorriso, vendo o quanto nós dois ficávamos bem juntos.

_Será que Edward finalmente encontrou o amor?,_ ela pensou.

Amor? Não acho que ainda era muito cedo para isso.

Alice liberou seu pensamento para mim, apenas para dizer:

_Finalmente cabeçudo, sei que vão ser felizes, não dou mais que dois meses para estarem juntos,_ ela pensou, tendo uma visão minha e de Bella na escola e de mãos dadas. Eu involuntariamente sorrir.

— Eu não dou um — murmurei subindo para meu quarto admitindo que eu a queria para mim, Alice riu baixinho e eu vi pela mente dela a expressão confusa de Bella.

Podia ainda não ser amor que eu estava sentindo, mas estava bem perto disso.

Podia amar tão rápido assim uma pessoa?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

haha então quanto tempo vocês acham que vai demorar para eles estarem juntos?  
O que acharam do capítulo?  
Espero que tenham gostado, vocês querem um POV Bella no próximo? Pode ser um pouco antes de conhecer Edward, ou dela e das meninas no shopping? Ou não preferem?  
me digam nos comentários que vou ver se consigo escrever, amanhã antes de postar, hoje eu tenho prova e tenho que estudar.  
então aguardando os comentários e até amanhã!  
beijos


	6. Capítulo VI - POV Bella

— Oh o que aconteceu, com Edward? Ele... ele se foi? — Esme perguntou a Alice, parecendo a ponto de desabar.

Alice negou com a cabeça rapidamente.

— Não, ele vai voltar, ele só precisa de um tempo — ela disse olhando para mim.

Eu relaxei e Esme também.

Mas a curiosidade era grande em mim.

Porque será que ele tinha saído sem nem se despedir?

Algo me dizia que era por minha causa.

Mas porque seria? Eu não fiz nada a ele.

Não que eu não quisesse fazer. Eu queria, mas se eu fosse fazer as coisas que tinha em minha mente eu não esperaria que ele fugisse.

Oh céus, desde quando eu virei uma depravada?

Fazia anos que eu vagava de floresta em floresta, sem nenhum contato com seres humanos, pensando que viveria para sempre sozinha.

Foi tão triste e solitário.

Não me lembrava de nada da minha vida, só do meu nome, do frio e do fogo que senti quando fui transformada.

Eu nunca imaginei que existissem vampiros e quando vi eu era um. Sabia que nunca mais poderia voltar para onde morava e nem sequer lembrava se tinha casa ou uma família.

E depois de tantos anos eu finalmente havia encontrado outras pessoas como eu.

Eu estava explodindo de felicidade.

Lembrei-me de quando eu senti um cheiro bem doce, como sol, lilás e mel e quando eu me aproximei vi um homem atacando uma pantera e era um vampiro.

Como eu. E lindo. O homem mais bonito que tinha visto, não que eu lembrasse de ter visto algum em minha vida.

Ele parecia ter pratica e conseguiu se alimentar sem manchar sua roupa ou rasgar, enquanto eu muitas vezes fazia uma bagunça danada. E foi tão erótico ver ele caçando, não posso negar que fiquei hipnotizada, por seus movimentos.

Edward, era seu nome. E eu acho que eu me apaixonei por ele no momento que ele me convidou para ir a sua casa.

Ele havia se importado comigo e não me deixou ali sozinha como eu pensei que faria.

Eu estava tão curiosa com ele, enquanto eu conhecia sua família, queria conversar com ele, ouvir sua história, mas ele apenas ficou parado como uma estátua, sem falar nada.

Será que ele era tímido? Ou será que ele não havia gostado de mim?

Mas então porque ele me chamaria para vim a sua casa?

Alice e Rosalie pareciam ser bem legais, Alice me levou para um quarto vago na caso, não tinha nada ali e elas começaram a tagarelar sobre decora-lo, eu olhei o banheiro que tinha ali e o chuveiro principalmente.

Oh eu precisava de um banho. Eu sempre tomava banho em rios quando encontrava um, mas não era a mesma coisa, mesmo eu não me sentindo fedorenta ou nada, mas meu cabelo estava uma coisa fora do sério.

Alice trouxe produtos para eu lavar e passar no meu cabelo, ela disse que mesmo sendo imortais nossos cabelos precisavam sempre de hidratação.

Eu tomei um banho tão bom. Ali debaixo da agua morna e me senti um pouco humana de novo. E pensei em Edward novamente.

Eu tinha que parar com isso não era bom pensar nele.

Mas eu não conseguia era mais forte que eu.

E tudo que eu queria era que ele voltasse logo para sua casa.

Para sua família.

Para mim.

A ida para o shopping no dia seguinte foi divertido.

Rosalie e Alice eram bem legais e divertidas.

Eu estava com medo de que fosse machucar alguém, mas Alice garantiu que não me via fazendo isso em suas visões, o que me ajudou a relaxar.

Era bom conversar com alguém e não se sentir mais sozinha. Tinha pouco tempo que conhecia as duas, mas sentia que poderia contar sempre com elas.

Eu não gostei muito do quanto de dinheiro que gastamos com as roupas que compramos para mim, mas elas garantiram que eles tinham muito dinheiro.

Então eu só pude ficar agradecida. Sentia falta de vestir uma boa roupa, de me sentir mulher de novo, mais humana.

Elas também compraram varias roupas, inclusive para o resto da família também.

E enquanto eu as ouvia tagarelar sobre Jasper e Emmett, não pude deixar de notar que Edward era o único solteiro da família, e agora eu também e ele era lindo e eu senti que não sei, como se ele fosse o vampiro certo para mim.

Era bobeira eu sei, nós mal nos conhecemos.

Mas quando Alice disse que Edward estava voltando, eu nunca me senti tão feliz.

E quando nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram, eu sabia que de algum jeito as coisas dariam certo.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Bella já tarando no Edward... mas quem não tararia? kkk

Esse capítulo foi especial POV Bella, para vocês verem um pouco do que ela pensa e o que ela achou do Edward, espero que tenham gostado, amanhã tem mais!

Comente, por favor!

beijos, lalac


	7. Capítulo VII

— Porque você sempre tem que fazer isso? — Emmett disse cruzando o braço quando Esme tirou outra foto nossa.

— Vocês são meus filhinhos e que mãe não quer várias fotos dos filhos? Afinal é o primeiro dia de aula de vocês, com Bella — ela disse tirando outras fotos nossa, depois ela finalmente foi tirar das meninas que riam abraçadas e fazendo poses.

Bella estava linda ela vestia uma blusa regata branca por cima um cardigã bege e uma calça jeans clara. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e escovados.

— Isso, meninas lindas, puxaram a mãe — falou sorrindo olhando para a tela da câmera profissional que tínhamos — Agora dos seis juntos — Ela disse animada, Carlisle observava a gente apenas rindo.

Grande pai ele era.

Emmett e Jasper foram para trás de Alice e Rose, sobrou para eu ficar ao lado de Bella. Não que estivesse reclamando. Ela sorriu para mim e eu retribuir sorrindo torto, tinha que jogar com todas as armas que tinha. Com coragem coloquei meu braço em sua cintura minha mão descansando em cima do casaco e eu queria mais que tudo sentir sua pele.

Eu era um inexperiente quando o assunto era flertar, mas havia visto muitas coisas nas mentes dos humanos e da minha família, podia não saber na pratica, mas na teoria sabia muito bem o que fazer. Esme tirou mais algumas fotos, até que Carlisle finalmente intercedeu pela gente.

Rose puxou Alice e Bella para ir no seu carro uma Mercedes M3 vermelha. E eu, Emmett e Jasper fomos no meu volvo prateado.

— Você quer pegar a Bella — Emmett disse baixinho quando eu liguei o som do carro.

Jasper grunhiu ao fundo e percebi só agora que eles haviam apostado para ver quem perguntaria primeiro. Idiotas. Eles tinham mania de apostar tudo que desse para apostar. Eu às vezes participava também. Eles eram os melhores irmãos que alguém poderia ter.

— Isso não é não é da sua conta — eu disse trincando os dentes.

Eles riram.

— Finalmente cara — Jasper falou batendo em minhas costas.

— Sim estava começando a pensar que você era gay — Emmett falou brincalhão e eu revirei meus olhos para eles acelerando o carro.

— Gay? Fala sério Emmett — até eu rir dessa.

— O que? Você recusou Tanya, ela não chega aos pés da minha ursinha, mas é muito bonita — falou.

Eu rolei os olhos.

— Ela não era a certa — disse.

— E Bella é? — Jasper perguntou.

— Estou tentando descobrir — respondi, mas algo dentro de mim já sabia a resposta.

Sim.

Paramos o carro lado a lado. Forks High School tinha um total de 351 alunos agora 356. Todos os pensamentos viam em minha cabeça sem permissão. Jasper deu a mão para Alice assim como Rose e Emmett andaram de mãos dadas, eu apenas caminhei ao lado de Bella, todos nós podíamos ouvir o que os alunos murmuravam.

Apesar de passarmos por irmãos, Carlisle não impedia deles agirem como namorados, isso até afastava possíveis pessoas que pudessem querer tentar algo e não era como se realmente eles fossem irmãos. Todos pareciam curiosos e claro suspiraram pelas meninas. Bloquei os pensamento e fomos para secretaria pegar os horários.

Eu teria uma aula com pelo menos cada um deles, com Bella eu teria de biologia depois do almoço. Apesar de sermos de anos diferentes, podíamos ter algumas aulas juntos. Eu fui para minha primeira aula com Jasper. Bella seguiu com Rose para seu primeiro horário.

Eu segui Bella pelos pensamentos de cada humano, trincando meus dentes a cada um que tentava falar com ela. Bella era vampira, mas ela realmente não botava medo em ninguém. Apenas intimidava alguns meninos e garotas por sua beleza. Mas ela era tão fofa, parecia desastrada de mais para uma vampira.

E eu quis matar cada menino adolescente cheio de hormônio que pensou algo dela e até das minhas irmãs, tentei bloquear esses pensamentos, uns pensaram até em ter as três juntas. Argh!

Finalmente chegou o horário de almoço. Encontrei Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett já sentados em uma mesa com lanches em sua frente. Bella estava na fila da lanchonete mantendo as aparências.

— Hey não pegue tudo, deixe um pouquinho para mim — eu sussurrei de brincadeira. Sim, Edward Cullen, está brincando com alguém.

Ela sorriu, tão linda.

— Prometo que deixarei para você — ela falou dando um sorrisinho.

Eu peguei um pedaço de pizza e uma coca. A latinha era a melhor para disfarçar. Nós fomos para a mesa e os únicos lugares eram lado a lado. Nos sentamos.

Alice sorriu e antes que a impedisse ela falou:

— Vocês formam um belo casal — ela disse e eu a olhei mortalmente.

Bella abaixou seu olhar mordendo seu lábio envergonhada.

Emmett riu, mas parou quando dei um olhar mortal nele que se calou, mas ele continuou zombando de mim em seus pensamentos.

Ela ficou mastigando o canudinho pensativa e eu me senti agoniado pois tudo que queria saber era o que ela pensava.

Principalmente se era sobre mim.

Será que ela sentia vergonha de mim? Por isso estava assim?

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oh Gosh! O que a gente faz com esse Edward? Fala sério, ele achando que a Bella está com ciúmes dele, mas coitado, não faz a menor ideia do que está passando na cabecinha dela e se ele soubesse... não ia prestar kkkkk  
Gente, acho que amanhã não vai dá para postar, então se não der vou ver o que eu faço. Acho que vou deixar tudo pronto aí éu posto depois.  
Mas bem, espero que tenham gostado, comentem!  
beijinhos


	8. Capítulo VIII

— Aqueles são os Cullen? — alguém perguntou chamando nossa atenção, mas não nos viramos claro.

Encontrei a mente da pessoa e vi que era uma menina chamada Jessica Stanley, ela falava com Lauren Mallory, as fofoqueiras da escola, há uns metros da nossa mesa.

— Sim, eles são uns gatos, olha o tamanho daquele grandão, tive uma aula com ele, ele até piscou para mim — Lauren disse e eu pude ver em sua mente, que na verdade Emmett mal a havia olhado para ela.

Rose soltou um grunhido baixo olhando para Emmett que rolou os olhos passando o braço em sua cintura e a puxando para mais perto dele.

— Oh, ele parece muito amigo daquela loira metida à modelo — Jessica falou com desdém, sabendo que Lauren nunca o teria.

— Mas... Mas eles não são irmãos? — Lauren perguntou totalmente decepcionada, planejando em uma forma de roubar Emmett de Rose.

Eu ri.

— O que a vadia pensou? — Rose perguntou sem mover muito a boca.

— Ela pensou em como vai fazer o garanhão aqui correr atrás dela — eu disse divertido. Rose riu.

— Coitadinha — disse piscando para Emmett e como para marcar território deu um beijo nele bem profundo. Eu desviei meu olhar, eles sempre eram muitos exibicionistas. Fiz careta, tentando não olhar para Bella.

— Sim, mas parece que eles são adotados. Rose e Jasper, o loiro ao lado da baixinha são irmãos gêmeos e eram sobrinhos do Dr. Cullen, os pais dele morreram em um acidente de carro e ele os criou com sua esposa Esme, depois eles adotaram ainda Emmett, o grandão, Alice e Bella, elas eram muito amigas no orfanato e foram adotadas juntas por eles.

— E o ruivo? — Lauren perguntou olhando para mim, senti uma certa tensão em Bella ou era apenas eu fantasiando isso?

Jessica suspirou e eu percebi que havia tido três aulas com ela, que não parava de fantasiar por mim, ah se ela soubesse o que meus dentes poderiam fazer em sua pele.

— Ele é Edward Cullen, tive três aulas com ele, é tão gostoso — ela disse e Jasper e Emmett riram me zoando em suas mentes.

Alice teve uma rápida visão de Bella me beijando assim como Rose fez com Emmett e eu a olhei com curiosidade, ela tinha um sorriso malvado nos lábios, me perguntei de novo o que ela pensava.

E porque ela havia desistido?

— Totalmente será que ele é solteiro? — Lauren perguntou já desistindo de Emmett e pensando em nós dois juntos. Senti nojo.

— Não sei, mas se for não vai ser por muito tempo — Jessica disse pensando em um jeito de falar comigo.

_Não se eu chegar primeiro querida_, Lauren pensou sorrindo falsamente para ela.

Finalmente o sinal tocou e eu segui ao lado de Bella para nossa aula, em silêncio.

Apresentamo-nos para o professor e sentamos juntos na aula.

Os outros alunos chegaram e eu bloquei os pensamentos dos meninos que fantasiavam com Bella. Ah, se eu pudesse mata-los.

Eu comecei a ficar tenso e percebi que Bella também, o ventilador da sala soprava o cheiro de Bella bem em minha direção e isso despertava a fome em mim.

Uma fome que estava adormecida há um século.

Eu tinha fome de Bella. Eu queria devora-la, tê-la para mim, fazê-la minha.

A tensão entre a gente era tão grande, estava impossível para eu ficar longe dela, tudo que queria era puxa-la para mim, experimentar coisas que nunca havia experimentado senti-las. E com Bella.

Fechei minhas mãos em punho e me afastei o máximo que consegui dela, parando de respirar, apenas movendo o peito, lutando contra a estranha corrente que me puxava para ficar perto dela, para toca-la.

Bella parecia na mesma situação.

Com os punhos fechados, olhando para frente à mandíbula trincada. O que será que ela pensava? Era uma tortura não saber, mas ao mesmo tempo era bom. Eu me sentia em paz.

Eu passei o horário assim. Imaginando qual seria a reação dela se eu apenas a puxasse para mim a beijasse, em umas ela correspondia em outras ela me batia.

Quando o sinal tocou eu sair sem falar nada, me atrevendo a respirar seu cheiro mais uma vez.

Ela era de mais para mim.

Eu fui para o próximo horário de Espanhol que tinha com Emmett, ele notou que alguma coisa estava errada comigo.

"_O que aconteceu_?", ele pensou. Eu balancei minha cabeça e não respondi tentando me concentrar na aula, mas seguindo Bella em sua aula de educação física, ela estava fingindo ser desastrada. Ela era tão graciosa.

Vi o treinador conversar com eles rapidamente e depois separarem as meninas e meninos para jogarem vôlei.

Percebi que Jessica fazia aquela aula e um menino que estava olhando de mais para Bella.

Bella e Jessica ficaram no mesmo time, ela foi sacar e acertou a bola na cabeça da humana, sem muita força.

Eu tive que conter o riso que quis explodir de mim.

Será que foi de proposito?

Mas porque ela faria isso.

Humm...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Comente, vamos ver se esses dois se desenrolam logo...

beijos


	9. Capítulo IX

Finalmente o horário acabou e fomos para o carro.

_Você vai embora_, Alice acusou em seus pensamentos assim que eu apareci em seu campo de visão.

— Vou? — perguntei olhando em sua mente, eu vagando e vagando sem rumo, sem saber para onde ir, solitário e sofrendo.

_Você não pode fazer isso_, ela pensou e me mostrou outra visão de Bella. Ela se sentia culpada por eu ter ido embora, fugindo dela e ela abandonava a gente para eu voltar e voltava a viver reclusa no mundo, assim como eu.

— Eu... Eu não vou fazer isso — eu falei atordoado com as visões.

— O que você não vai fazer? — Emmett perguntou curioso.

Percebi que todos estavam ali. Inclusive Bella. Ela olhava com curiosidade para mim e Alice. Seus olhos dourados pareciam tão profundos, eu podia me ver refletidos nele. Como eu poderia abandona-la?

Não eu nunca faria isso, mesmo se ela não me quisesse, pensei decidido.

E isso fez Alice abrir um enorme sorriso, eu estava tão concentrado e perdido olhando para Bella que não vi a visão que ela teve.

— O que foi? — eu quis saber.

Ela apenas continuou sorrindo entrando no carro.

_Você está apaixonado por ela Edward, admiti logo isso que será mais fácil._

Não tinha mais porque negar.

Eu estava.

Terrivelmente apaixonado por Bella.

Foi como sentir meu coração morto voltar à vida.

Eu a amava.

Eu queria ela.

E mostraria isso para ela.

...

Nós chegamos a casa e cada um foi para um canto. Emmett puxou Rose para dentro da floresta e ele tinha pensamentos nada puros, mas ela o parou e disse que precisava terminar de mexer no seu carro.  
Ele suspirou indo ajuda-la, sabendo que seria bem recompensado depois.

Jasper foi logo ligando a teve, ouvir barulhos vindo do quarto de Esme e Carlise. Eles terminavam de se vestir e fiz uma careta, eles sempre aproveitavam quando nós não estávamos ali.

Pelo menos isso, já era difícil ter que ouvir meus irmãos, imagine meus pais.

Afastei o pensamento rapidamente.  
Jasper foi para a tevê e Alice se sentou ao seu lado com o notebook no colo. Bella, como sempre um mistério.  
Eu suspirei e meus olhos caíram no piano de calda branca.  
Hum... Fazia tanto tempo que não tocava.  
Eu corri minhas mãos pelas teclas, testando as notas. A afinação ainda estava perfeita.

Lá em cima, Esme parou o que ela estava fazendo e pendeu sua cabeça para o lado.

Eu comecei a primeira linha de uma melodia que mais gostava de tocar.

_Edward está tocando novamente_, Esme pensou com alegria, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ela saiu do quarto com Carlisle a seguindo e se moveu rapidamente para o início da escadaria.

Eu acrescentei uma linha harmônica, deixando a melodia central fluir.

Esme suspirou com contentamento, sentando no topo das escadas, e inclinando sua cabeça contra o corrimão.

Eu deixei a melodia seguir em uma nova direção, seguindo a linha de base.  
— Isso é Clair de Lune? — Uma voz doce perguntou, abri meus olhos encarando Bella.

— Você conhece? — Eu perguntei surpreso.  
— Sim, é estranho. Eu não me lembro da onde, mas sei que conheço assim como sei meu nome e o dia que nasci. Mas eu não sei da onde eu vim é tão estranho — ela falou enquanto eu ainda tocava.  
— Talvez você precise fazer as coisas que fazia antes para se lembrar — eu sugeri.  
Ela olhou para o piano pensativa um vinco em sua testa.  
— Você quer tocar? — eu perguntei.  
— Eu não sei — ela respondeu.  
— Eu posso te ensinar — falei fazendo um gesto para ela sentar ao meu lado.  
Ela se sentou, meu corpo reagindo a sua aproximação.

Me controlei, nossas pernas estavam tão perto e o banco era pequeno o que me obrigou a encostar meu joelho no dela.

Porque estávamos usando calça mesmo?

Tudo que queria era sentir sua pele, sua maciez.

Eu estava virando um pervertido, ainda bem que os tempos mudaram.

Ela levou seu dedo fino com sua unha bem feita e apertou uma tecla, eu sorri a olhando, estávamos tão perto.

Obriguei-me a parar de pensar no que realmente queria fazer com ela em cima daquele piano e comecei a explicar rapidamente para ela as notas musicais. Dezenas de minutos depois ela já tocava Clair de Lune completa e sem errar uma nota, sorrindo para si mesma.

Eu sorri, também me apaixonando ainda mais por ela. Será que nunca iria passar?

_Eles ficam tão bem juntos, posso sentir o amor ao redor deles_, fui atraído por esse pensamento e notei que Esme estava nos observado, _ah é tão bom está apaixonado,_ pensou.  
Será? Será que Bella poderia está apaixonada por mim também?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

aiai o que a gente faz com esses dois?  
Mas está acabando isso, só não sei se será melhor ou pior haha  
tenho um grupo no whatsapp quem quiser entrar só deixar o numero e com o ddd nos contatos.  
beijos


	10. Capítulo X

Uma semana se passou.  
E eu vivi no inferno e no paraíso.  
Eu e Bella nos aproximamos muito e nos tornamos bons amigos.  
Estar com ela era como estar no céu.

Era tão calmo, tranquilo. Eu me sentia um pouco mais normal com ela, sem ouvir seus pensamentos.

E ao mesmo tempo era como estar com o diabo.

Quente como o inferno.  
Bella estava despertando o desejo em mim. O desejo de ter uma companheira, o desejo de sentir prazer, o desejo de beijar e amar alguém.  
Eu ficava excitado com os mais singelos gestos dela.  
O leão em mim rugia querendo devorar o cordeiro.  
Nunca havia me sentido assim e eu não sabia como me controlar, às vezes queria agir como um homem da caverna, jogar ela em meus ombros e fugir com ela dalo. Outras eu queria ama-la com cuidado, lentamente, aproveitando cada toque, cada beijo.

Nós passávamos a noite todas juntas, ouvindo música, assistindo a filmes e conversando, cada uma se refugiava em seu próprio lugar e ficava apenas eu e Bella.

Ela era tão encantadora, fazia meu coração de pedra se aquecer.

E eu sabia que ela estava sentindo algo por mim também, seus olhares me diziam tudo.

Eu sempre ficava me lembrando do momento que quase nos beijamos.

FLASHBACK ON

— Então você ler mentes? — ela perguntou sua voz subindo duas oitavas, seu rosto parecia desesperado.

— Sim, eu posso ler os pensamentos de todo mundo, é... como está em um corredor cheio e todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

— Porra, você ouvi o que eu penso? — ela disse e eu a olhei chocado e divertido, ela havia xingado, parecia uma gatinha assustada e tão fofa — desculpe eu...

Eu rir.

— Eu não consigo ouvir o que você pensa, Bella, você é um mistério para mim.

Ela deu um suspiro de alivio.

— Porque você não escuta o que eu penso?

— Não sei — falei — Acho que sua mente funciona de um modo diferente dos outros.

— Então você acha que eu sou doida? — ri.

— Claro que não, Carlisle tem a teoria que você pode ter algum poder que me impede de escutar você.

— Mas Alice pode me ver e Jasper pode usar seu dom em mim também — ela falou.

— Alice te contou das visões dela? — eu perguntei apreensivo, nossos corpos estavam tão perto seu cheiro me deslumbrava e eu podia ver que ela sentia o mesmo, nossos joelhos se tocavam, era um calor tão gostoso, queria poder toca-lo em senti-lo sem a nossas calças jeans.  
Como será que seria?

_Se controle, Edward._

— Oh, não, mas ela disse que eu vou gostar muito quando as visões dela se transformarem em realidade — ela falou uma mecha de cabelo tocando seu rosto, escondendo-o de mim.

Com coragem levantei sua mão e coloquei a mecha atrás de sua orelha sem a tocar, nós nos olhamos, era de mais resistir. Era algo bem mais forte que nós.

Seus olhos pareciam implorar algo para mim.

Como dois imãs atraídos um pelo outro, nós nos aproximamos lentamente, estava tão perto, podia sentir sua respiração, só mais dois centímetros e eu finalmente sentiria o gosto de seus lábios que tanto ansiava experimentar.

Mas aí ouvimos um carro sair da rodovia e vim para cá, vi pela mente que era Carlisle e Esme.

Eu me separei a contra gosto dela, não queria que nosso primeiro beijo fosse assim, que fossemos interrompido por alguém.

Ela parecia frustrada e sem dizer nada se levantou saindo dali.

FLASHBACK OFF

— Você não vai para aula hoje? — ela perguntou quando o sinal tocou e eu nem me mexi.

— Não Alice avisou que hoje é tripagem sanguínea, você não vai querer explicar de não termos sangue, não é? — eu disse meio que divertido.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Então o que faremos? — disse se sentando de volta ao meu lado, bem que ela podia se sentar no meu colo, seria bem mais confortável.

Eu fiquei calado, olhando em seus olhos negros, então tive uma ideia.

— Você quer matar o próximo horário? Você parece com sede — eu disse.

Ela passou a ponta de sua pequena língua nos lábios sorrindo.

— Vamos — respondeu animada.

Nós fomos para o meu carro e eu abri a porta para ela, o que? Eu sou de outra época e precisava jogar com todas as cartas para conquistar ela, não via nenhum problema em ficar abrindo a porta para ela por toda a eternidade...

Ela sorriu agradecida e entrou no carro, eu fechei a porta e fui para o lado do motorista.

— Por que você tem que dirigir tão rápido? — ela disse quando eu estava a cento e quarenta na rodovia.

Sorri.

— Qual é a graça de dirigir devagar? E também não é como se fossemos morrer se eu bater o carro, coisa que nunca aconteceu — disse me gabando um pouco.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Não sei... Só gosto de seguir as leis — ela disse dando de ombros, eu desacelerei um pouco.

Ficamos em silêncio, fui ligar o radio e acho que ela teve a mesma ideia, já que nossos dedos se tocaram. Tão quente e macia, uma corrente percorreu meu corpo. Será que seria sempre assim quando nos tocássemos?

Não dissemos nada, apenas nos olhando.

Eu liguei o radio, deixando o barulho da musica que passava preencher o silencio, enquanto ficávamos em silencio, perdidos em nossos próprios pensamentos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, esses dois estão difíceis hein? haha

mas acho que no próximo, pelo menos um beijinho rola, e que beijo... :X lalala

Feliz Pascoa! Até amanha!


	11. Capítulo XI

Assim que estava estacionando o carro em frente, ela saltou dele ainda ligado gritando:

— Vamos ver quem pega o maior — disse já correndo por entre as arvores altas. 

— Isso é trapaça — eu disse desligando o carro e correndo atrás dela para dentro da floresta, saltamos o rio com facilidade. 

— Hey o que eu ganho se pegar o maior? — eu perguntei. 

Ela sorriu olhando para mim enquanto corria, seus cabelos balançavam com o vento.

— O que você quiser — ela disse, meu sorriso aumentou. Eu precisava pegar o maior, porque eu já sabia o que queria de prêmio.

Olhei para sua boca e corri. 

Uma hora depois eu estava com um grande sorriso de vitória, havia conseguido um leão da montanha, enquanto ela apenas uma pantera, bem menor que meu urso, mesmo adulta já.

— Você trapaceou não vale — ela reclamou cruzando seus braços e fazendo um biquinho adorável.

Seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados, na sua blusa tinha uma mancha pequena de sangue e suas calças sujas de terra. Estava tão sexy e eu queria agarra-la logo. 

— Eu não tenho culpa de anos de experiência há mais que você — falei animado, por ter ganhado. 

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Está certo velhinho, o que você vai querer? Não vai querer que eu sirva você por uma semana que nem o Emmett fez com Jasper não né? — ela disse.

Eu sorri. Imaginando Bella em uma roupa de empregada fazendo tudo o que eu mandasse.

Assustei-me com meus pensamentos. Desde quando eu havia passado a ser tão depravado?

— Oh não, mas a ideia seria interessante — eu disse honestamente e ela desviou o olhar mordendo seu lábio. Em milésimos de segundo fiquei mais perto dela, bem perto. 

— Porque você sempre o mastiga? — eu perguntei olhando para seu rosto.

Ela o soltou e deu de ombros, nós estávamos tão perto, mesmo sem precisar respirar nós fazíamos isso, sentindo a respiração um do outro..  
Ah finalmente!

— O que você quer? — ela sussurrou baixinho, ela me implorava com seus olhos, eu podia ver, eu podia sentir, ela me queria, assim como eu a queria. 

Eu levantei meus braços e fiz o que tanto queria, coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto, cada uma de um lado, a sensação se tornou forte, o leão em mim rosnou reconhecendo ela como dona dele.

— Eu quero te beijar — eu falei corajosamente, era a verdade. 

—Beije-me — ela disse arqueando sua sobrancelha. 

Acariciei sua bochecha pálida, aproximando lentamente nossos lábios, deixando aquele momento de expectativa, mas duradouro.

Era tão bom.

Suas pequenas mãos foram para meus ombros e ele me puxou ainda mais para perto dela, mais seis milímetros e nossos lábios se tocariam.

E se tocaram.

Eu queria poder dizer que foi um beijo doce, suave, um beijo profundo e cheio de amor, como dois humanos davam em sua vida, digno de está em um filme ou em um livro.

Mas não foi nada disso.

Nós não éramos humanos.

Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram, um frenesi percorreu meu corpo e acho que o dela também, como se tivéssemos acabado de experimentar uma droga que vicia e deixa alucinado logo de primeira.

Nós abrimos nossa boca e nossas línguas se tocaram.

O aperto em meu peito se tornou forte, sua língua era tão pequena, macia, gostosa.

Nós nos beijamos com força e profundamente, eu podia até sentir o gosto de sangue ainda ali e isso fez nosso beijo se tornar ainda mais luxurioso.

O beijo se tornou tão profundo que não respiramos mais, eu puxei uma mão minha e desci pelo seu braço querendo sentir mais dela, coloquei em sua cintura e a puxei mais para mim, colando nossos corpos. As mãos dela subiram pelo meu cabelo o acariciando e o puxando, se eu fosse humano com certeza sentiria dor.

Eu agradeci aos céus que não precisávamos nos separar para recuperar o folego, ela chupou meus lábios e eu fiz o mesmo no dela, experimentando.

Eu suspendi seu corpo a tirando do chão e ela soltou um gemido baixinho, entrelaçando sua perna na minha cintura, ao sentir minha ereção apertada em minhas calças.

Eu separei meus lábios dela e finalmente mordi seus lábios como ela sempre fazia. Hum... Isso realmente era bom, eu gemi e desci meus lábios pelo seu pescoço beijando e chupando antes de voltar de novo para sua boca.

Beijamo-nos de novo profundamente, mais experientes, nossas línguas se acariciavam com força, uma subia a outra descia, rodeando, se batendo, eu chupava seus lábios ela chupava o meu.

Isso era tão bom. Não sei como não havia tido essa experiência antes. Mas sabia que estava sendo tão bom assim por que era com ela.

Eu a amava. Eu precisava dela. Como precisava de sangue.

E eu necessitava mostrar isso a ela, ela tinha que saber.

Então eu segurei seu rosto delicadamente de novo, acariciando sua bochecha, ainda estava em pé a segurando, ela era leve como uma pluma.

Nós nos olhamos, seus olhos brilhavam refletindo-me ali.

Beijei-a de novo, dessa vez lentamente, suavemente, querendo que ela percebesse que eu queria mais com ela, não só beijos, ou sexo, eu queria que ela soubesse que eu a amava. Eu não sabia como demostrar isso, mas esperava que ela pudesse sentir. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, lento e sem pressa também. Não tinha porque ter, éramos vampiro.

Éramos seres imortais, indestrutíveis. Tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo.

A eternidade.

E eu nunca estive tão feliz com isso.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Ouvindo o coro de aleluia? kkkk

Acho que finalmente, agora vai esses dois, vamos ver agora se eles vão conseguir parar de se beijar, ou vão passar um ano se beijando, façam suas apostas kkkkkk

comenteeem, beeijos


	12. Capítulo XII

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou, mas nós ficamos ali nos beijando, não nos cansamos e não falamos nada, nem tentamos ir além do limite.

Só nos separamos quando ouvimos um animal distante, sabíamos no fundo que infelizmente não podíamos passar a eternidade assim, já estava na hora do crepúsculo já.

Então, contra a vontade começamos a parar de nos beijar dando selinhos.

— Uau — ela disse, seus olhos dourados agora brilhavam, como eu nunca tinha visto.

— Uau — eu disse a imitando acariciando seus cabelos sedosos.

Ela sorriu e olhou o céu através das arvores altas.

— É a hora do crepúsculo — eu murmurei a fazendo me olhar — Não importa o quanto os dias são perfeitos eles sempre têm que acabar — disse o que sentia.

Queria lembrar daquele dia para sempre e fiquei feliz por ter uma memoria perfeita.

— Eu gosto da noite — ela falou me olhando, suas mãos acariciando ainda meu cabelo, ela ainda abraçada em mim com suas pernas — Sem a noite não poderíamos ver as estrelas.

Eu não aguentava mais, sentia em cada célula morta do meu corpo que eu amava.

— Eu estou apaixonado por você — ela disse ao mesmo tempo que eu disse a mesma frase.

Nós nos olhamos e rimos, seus olhos brilhando ainda mais se possível eu podia ver meu reflexo neles.

— Você é linda — eu disse acariciando seu rosto e a puxando pela nuca, beijando a novamente, meu coração parecia vivo, completo depois de um século ele batia novamente.

Por ela.

Sabíamos que não podíamos demorar mais, nossa família poderia está preocupada, então nos separamos mais alguns minutos depois, ela saindo de cima de mim, a onde ainda estava.

Nós demos as mãos e corremos de volta lado a lado e eu queria que fosse assim para sempre.

Eu dirigi de volta para casa tranquilamente, em silêncio, não precisamos falar nada, dirigir habilmente com uma mão esquerda a outra estava em seu joelho, Bella brincava com as pontas dos dedos nas costas dela.

O céu estava estrelado e a lua cheia brilhava.

Eu nunca me senti tão vivo com ela ali do meu lado, enquanto me lembrava do meu premio, o melhor de toda aminha vida, nunca fiquei tão feliz por ter ganhado algo.

Parei o carro na garagem, ouvimos a tevê ligada e escutei os pensamentos deles, todos estavam ali e curiosos para saber a onde estávamos.

Eu sorri para ela apertando sua mão suavemente.

— Pronta para inquisição? — perguntei.

Ela sorriu e assentiu.

Entramos em casa indo para sala onde todos estavam, Carlisle folheava um jornal ele havia acabado de chegar do hospital, Emmett e Jasper viam um jogo da NFL, Alice estava sentada ao lado de Jasper e estava pensando em... Argh melhor nem dizer. Rose estava na sala parecendo uma estátua, Esme olhou para mim e Bella sorriu ao ver nós dois de mãos dadas.

— Onde vocês estavam? — ela perguntou.

— Nós fomos caçar — Bella respondeu e eu percebi que estava envergonhada.

Jasper olhou para nós e deu um sorriso malicioso, o que era raro nele cutucou Emmett e apontou para nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

— Pague, babaca — ele disse ganhando um olhar feio de Esme.

Emmett bufou.

— O que você vai querer, Jasper? — Emmett perguntou e Alice riu vendo em sua mente o que Jasper iria mandar fazê-lo.

Eles claro haviam apostado enquanto tempo eu e Bella demoraríamos a ficar juntos.

— Oh, Emm— ela disse rindo e rir também lendo a mente de Jasper.

Puxei Bella a abraçando pela cintura e me encostei na parede, ela colocou suas mãos em cima da minha, sua cabeça em meu peito.

Jasper saiu da sala e voltou em dois segundos.

Voltou com um collan rosa e tutu, Emmett rosnou quando viu, mas ele merecia depois de ter feito Jasper de empregada. Ele saiu para vestia à fantasia de bailarina e foi obrigado a passar a noite toda com aquilo ali, dançando e rodopiando pela casa.

Eu e Bella ficamos encostados na parede, ela no meu peito e abraçados.

Carlisle e Esme estavam com o pensamento em sincronia, os dois pensavam o quanto estavam felizes de me ver, feliz e amando.

Não precisamos falar a ele que estávamos juntos eles já sabiam que isso aconteceria e estavam felizes por eu finalmente ter encontrado um amor.

Eu também estava

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Haha agora será que esses vão mesmo desenrolar? haha

comeeente, até amanhã!


	13. Capítulo XIII

— Estão planejando uma viagem de caça para o Mont Rainor — eu disse a Bella — Você vai? — perguntei sabendo que eu só iria se ela fosse.  
— Não vamos ter aula? — ela perguntou.  
Estávamos deitados no sofá de couro preto do meu quarto. Já havia passado dois dias que tínhamos nos declarado.

Dois dias de perfeição.  
Nós não nos desgrudamos para nada apenas nas aulas da escola e mesmo assim eu ainda ficava a ouvindo por pensamentos das pessoas que estavam ao redor dela, me controlando para não matar cada adolescente humano que pensava nela de um jeito imoral.

Nós nos desgrudamos para nada, apenas hoje quando Alice a tirou de mim, para ir com ela a Port Angels junto com Rosalie, eu vi em sua mente que ela queria conversar com Bella longe de mim, já que eu poderia ouvir, então mesmo a contragosto vi Bella sair com minhas irmãs e quando elas chegaram Bella não quis me dizer sobre o que conversaram ou fizeram. Eu fiquei rondando a mente de Rose e Alice esperando pegar um fragmento, mas ambas não me forneceram nada, apenas me olhavam com sorrisinhos maliciosos e a curiosidade me matava por dentro.

— Não Alice vai ter três dias de sol — ela mastigou seu lábio me olhando.

— O que é que você está com essa cara? — Bella perguntou erguendo seu rosto.

— Eu odeio não saber o que você está pensando, ainda mais sobre o que fez hoje com Alice e Rose — falei sem rodeios.

Ela sorriu.

— A maioria das pessoas tem esse sentimento — ela falou sarcástica e eu bufei.

— Por favor, Bella me conte — eu implorei olhando intensamente em seus olhos e sorrindo torto tentando deslumbra-la, ela suspirou e piscou os olhos rapidamente, parecendo querer se controlar.

— Nem comece Edward, isso é golpe baixo — ela disse tentando se afastar um pouco de mim, mas meu aperto estava forte em sua cintura.

— Ah é? E por quê? — eu perguntei passando a língua lentamente nos meus lábios.

As mãos dela foram parar em meu cabelo.

— Você sabe que não consigo resistir a você — ela falou.

— Eu não quero que resista — eu disse, nossos rostos estavam tão próximos um do outro.

— Edward... — ela disse lentamente abrindo sua boca, ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a se afastar de mim, parecendo saber que se nos beijássemos não iriamos parar tão cedo.

— Sim?

— Acho que não devemos acampar com os outros — ela falou desviando seus olhos dos meus e mordiscando seu lábio novamente. Tão tentadora, deveria saber não provocar um leão faminto.

— E por quê? — perguntei curioso segurando em seu rosto delicadamente a fazendo me olhar.

— Não sei... Acho que podemos fazer... outra coisa... só nós dois aqui... — ela disse olhando em meus olhos de um jeito estranho, com desejo.

Eu entendi.

O leão faminto em mim rugiu querendo comemorar.

— Podemos ficar e ver o que acontece... — eu disse — Sem pressão — falei.

— Sem pressão — ela repetiu e finalmente me beijou.

E eu mal podia esperar pelo final de semana.

Quantos dias faltavam mesmo?  
...

"_Edward você tem certeza que não precisa de uma aula? Tem que honrar os Cullen, mostre para sua mulher quem é que manda"_ Emmett pensou, falando comigo mentalmente, me mostrando várias imagens de como dar prazer em uma mulher. O problema era que eram imagens dele e de Rosalie.  
— Emmett eu não estou nada afim de ver Rose assim — eu falei o interrompendo.  
Rose o olhou e ele deu ombros.  
_Por favor, que eles não destruam a casa_ Esme pensou abraçando Bella rapidamente.  
Até ela?

Todos se despediram da gente com risinhos e pensamentos maliciosos, foram embora para caçada e finalmente ficou só eu e Bella na casa.

Felizmente o final de semana havia chegado e nós tínhamos planos especiais para eles.

— Então a onde vamos? — ela disse animada, ela vestia uma calça legging preta até o joelho, uma blusa de manga azul que mostrava suas adoráveis clavículas, havia discutido com Alice que havia querido vestir um vestido nela, Bella não ligava muito para isso e estava linda.

— Em um lugar — eu falei misterioso — vamos o sol já vai nascer — eu disse.

— Mas nós podemos sair no sol? — ela perguntou, eu ria — Não ria — disse com graça — Eu não sabia que vampiros existiam e quando eu vi eu era uma, então eu sempre fugia do sol com medo que ele pudesse me matar — falou.

Eu acariciei sua bochecha.

— Bom, vamos tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

Ela correu na frente, mas eu a parei.

— O que? — ela falou.

— Você ainda não me deu meu beijo de bom dia — eu disse parecendo ultrajado.

Ela sorriu se aproximou de mim, ela olhou me olhou sobre os cílios, seus olhos dourados tão profundos, ela aproximou seus lábios lentamente de mim, soprando seu hálito doce no meu rosto, eu fiquei deslumbrado, ela era tão linda, seus lábios tocaram meu maxilar, sua língua o lambeu e eu engoli em seco. Ela pressionou-os bem no cantinho da minha boca, fazendo um barulhinho estalado.

— Pronto agora já teve seu beijo. Vamos — ela disse sorrindo sapeca e correu na frente.

— Isso não vai ficar assim Isabella — eu disse e corri atrás dela a alcancei a segurei pela cintura a fazendo parar, a virei para mim a beijando profundamente e consegui o meu beijo de bom dia.

Sim aquele dia seria perfeito.

Eu sabia.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Só digo uma coisa, esses dois sozinhos, não vai prestar haha

aguaaarde!

beijinhos


	14. Capítulo XIV

Quando finalmente chegamos à clareira que tinha descoberto aqui, Bella parou olhando ao redor maravilhada.

A clareira era um circulo redondo entre as arvores, estava bem verde por conta da chuva, mais algumas semanas e estaria cheio de flores ali.

— É lindo — Bella falou colocando sua mão em um tronco de uma arvore.

O sol tocava uma parte da clareira.

— Venha — eu disse a puxando pela mão.

— Você tem certeza? — ela falou.

— Claro, amor — eu disse e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, percebi que havia chamado ela de amor.

— É isso que eu sou? — ela perguntou.

— Você é tudo para mim, Bella — eu falei.

Ela andou comigo até o sol, que finalmente tocou nossa pele, eu ergui as mangas da minha blusa e ela imitou, para sentir o sol aquecendo nossa pele fria e de pedra.

— É como diamantes — ela disse observando maravilhada que brilhava, assim como eu.

Ela tocou meu rosto.

— É lindo — disse.

— Não mais que você — eu falei acariciando seu rosto que brilhava.

Ela se aproximou de mim e segurou em meus ombros eu me inclinei para baixo e nos beijamos como se não houvesse amanha, por longos minutos, nossas línguas se tocando, nossos lábios se encaixando perfeitamente. Ela me empurrou e eu acabei caindo no chão, com ela por cima de mim, nós rimos.

— Eu te amo — ela disse ficando séria e me olhando — Eu não sei se um dia eu amei alguém, não lembro muito da minha vida quando humana, mas eu sei que amo você, eu me sinto viva é como se meu coração morto voltasse a bater — ela declarou.

— Eu sei como se sente, eu também sinto, Bella, eu quero você, não só como uma namorada, meu amor é tão grande para uma coisa assim, é mais que isso — ela sorriu concordando — Não precisamos de um nome, mas saiba que é com você, finalmente eu achei alguém para passar a eternidade — falei.  
E não precisava de mais palavras para mostrar o quanto nos amávamos.

— Você nunca teve alguém antes? — ela perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

— Não, quando eu era humano meu foco sempre foi a ser um soldado na guerra, depois de vampiro, ninguém nunca despertou desejo em mim.

— Você então... hum... é virgem? — ela perguntou desviando o olhar e mordendo seu lábio, separei seus dentes dele e pressionei meus lábios rapidamente neles.

— Sim, eu vim de uma época diferente, uma época que as pessoas preservavam a virtude, pode me chamar antiquado, mas eu não sei, eu fui ensinado assim, criado — eu disse sem sentir nenhuma vergonha de ter mais de noventa anos e ainda ser virgem.

— Então sexo para você só depois do casamento? — ela disse.  
— Bom, não sei, porque um vampiro como eu iria querer casar? Mas para mim, nunca pensei em fazer sexo só por prazer e desejo, para mim, sexo anda com o amor, e como eu nunca havia encontrei alguém que eu amasse, nunca vi necessidade de fazer — falei.

— E comigo? Você se ver... — eu acariciei seus cabelos.

— Eu acho que você já sentiu não? Eu quis te agarrar desde da primeira vez que te vi, Bella, é tão forte, eu sei que você sente isso também.

— Sim — ela falou — Quando eu te vi caçando naquela primeira vez, fiquei te observando, nunca pensei que um dia fosse encontrar outro vampiro. Eu te achei tão sexy, você caçando... Eu não sei se consigo me lembrar se um dia já fiz isso, mas acho que não, eu acho algo intimo e um momento tão especial, que só deve ser dividido com alguém que ame.

— Nós combinamos — eu disse.

Ela assentiu e mordeu seu lábio parecendo pensativa.

— O que foi? Mata-me não saber o que você pensa.

— Eu fico feliz que você não pode ler minha mente.

— Por quê? Seria bem mais fácil desvendar você, se eu soubesse o que você pensa.

— É bom ter privacidade — ela disse dando de ombros — E eu sei que lá no fundo você gosta também não é?

— Gosto — eu admiti.

Ela sorriu e descansou a cabeça em meu peito, suas mãos acariciando meu cabelo e as minhas deslizavam por suas costas.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, sem falar nada, apenas abraçados. Sentindo um o corpo do outro.

— Edward? — ela me chamou depois de um momento.

— Sim? — eu murmurei beijando sua cabeça.

— Eu quero uma coisa — ela disse olhando para mim.

— O que? Me diga e será seu — falei.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

Bella subiu um pouco mais seu corpo, para que nossos lábios ficassem da mesma altura, nós nos beijamos com força, nossas línguas se entrelaçando, eu apertei sua cintura sentindo todo seu corpo, o desejo percorreu meu corpo. Suas mãos desceram pelo meus braços e encontraram os botões da minha blusa, só quando ela começou a abrir que eu entendi o que ela queria.

— Bella, você tem certeza? — eu a parei olhando em seus olhos.

— Tenho, Edward, eu quero você — ela falou — Você não me quer?

— Claro que quero, te quero desde da primeira vez que te vi, te quero antes mesmo de te ver, desde das visões da Alice, eu te quero — eu falei.

Ela sorriu voltando a me beijar.

— Mas, hum... — eu a afastei de novo — Amar você merece ser numa cama Bella, com flores, velas.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Edward, olha ao redor, tem algum lugar mais romântico que esse? — ela falou — E vamos ter a eternidade toda depois não?

— Para sempre — eu disse a puxei para mim, colidindo nossos lábios outra vez.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Será que vai?

haha


	15. Capítulo XV

As mãos dela voltaram a tentar a abrir minha blusa e quando ela terminou, eu puxei as mangas tirando a roupa do meu corpo, deixando meu peito nu, quando sua mão tocou minha pele eu senti um choque percorrer em meu corpo, eu precisava de mais. 

Eu a virei deixando ela debaixo de mim, sua boca percorreu meu pescoço e eu a deixei sentir minha ereção que já implorava por ela, na minha calça apertada, pressionando meu quadril em sua coxa.

Ela gemeu.

Eu desci minha mão pela lateral de seu corpo e puxei sua blusa. Eu olhei admirado seu corpo.

Seu estomago era liso e plano, sua pele era tão branca como a minha e contrastava com um sutiã de renda preto. Ela me puxou pela nuca beijando sua boca, eu subi minha mão pelo seu estomago sentindo sua pele macia e encontrei seus seios, os segurei e os apertei suavemente, a ouvindo gemer, eu precisava de mais.

Desci meus lábios pelo seu pescoço beijando e chupando sua pele, eu lambi bem a onde tinha uma simples marca da sua transformação, quem será que havia feito aquilo com ela?

Eu voltei minhas mãos para sua costa e procurei o fecho, emocionado pelo primeiro sutiã que eu tirava na minha vida, eu o puxei, abrindo seu sutiã, ela ergueu seus braços e tirou ele do seu corpo, deixando seus seios livres para mim.

Linda.

Seus seios não eram grandes, mas também não eram pequenos, eram de tamanhos perfeitos para mim, seus mamilos eram pequenos e pontudos rosados como a aréola ao redor dele.

Tão linda.

E minha.

Eu levei minha mão até eles e acariciei seu mamilo, brincando com ela. Ela gemeu se remexendo embaixo de mim e eu aproximei minha boca dele, lambi o vão entre eles enquanto massageava cada um em uma mão.

Levei minha boca mais para o lado e encontrei seu mamilo. Lambi e o chupei colocando em sua boca, repetindo o mesmo no outro seio.

— Edward... — meu nome saiu em um suspiro dos seus lábios, eu brinquei mais com seus seios sabendo que poderia passar muito tempo assim, desci meus lábios pela sua barriga lambendo e chupando, mordiscando seu umbigo.

Eu abri sua calça e a puxei do seu corpo, junto com seus calçados.

Ela ficou com apenas uma calcinha preta de renda pequena e muito sexy.

— Você é tão linda — eu disse voltando a beija-la na boca, minhas mãos acariciando sua coxa. 

— Eu estou em desvantagem não? — ela disse suas mãos apertando minhas costas. 

Eu sorri e fiquei em pé rapidamente olhando para ela ali deitada no chão com apenas aquela calcinha, eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua excitação e isso estava me deixando louco.

Eu tirei minhas calças, meias e calçados e fiquei apenas com uma cueca boxer preta também.

Ela sorriu e se ajoelhou, me ajoelhei também colocando a mão em seu cóccix e a puxando mais para mim. Ela me abraçou, pressionando nossos corpos, minha ereção entre nossos corpos e seus seios pressionados em meu peito, nossos estômagos se tocavam. Ela me beijou sensualmente apertando meus cabelos e acariciando meus braços, o sol refletiu em nossas peles mortas e nós nos olhamos brilhando. Eu puxei seu lábio para mim, com cuidado tocando sua língua com a mim, desci meus lábios beijando seu pescoço, suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu peito e eu estremeci, suas unhas arranhando meu estomago, fazendo minha ereção vibrar e eu gemer.

Meu torso não era tão musculoso como o de Emmett, mas eu não era tão magrelo também, tinha alguns músculos definidos e quase que uma barriga de tanquinho, separou sua boca de mim, seguindo sua mão que descia pelo meu estomago indo e voltando, arrodeando meu umbigo.

Ela não parou como pensei que faria, puxando meu rosto e beijando meus lábios novamente, ela desceu mais sua mão e passou por cima do meu membro com confiança o acariciando por cima da cueca, sua mão deslizando por toda minha extensão, enquanto nos beijávamos.

Eu a imitei e deslizei uma mão minha para frente de seu quadril e encontrei seu sexo, o tecido estava úmido e eu massageei seu centro quente com dois dedos.

Ela gemeu mordendo meu lábio com força.

— Eu quero você dentro de mim — ela disse olhando para mim, seus olhos dourados escuros de desejo.

E puxei sua boca para mim novamente beijando-a com todo desejo que tinha guardado dentro de mim.

O leão em mim rugiu divertido e excitado, finalmente tomando conta do meu corpo

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Alguém vivo aí? Comentem que ainda tem mais uma parte amanhã.


	16. Capítulo XVI

Eu aprofundei o beijo, batendo nossos dentes, indo ainda mais fundo em sua boca com minha língua, segurei com minhas mãos a lateral de sua calcinha e puxei com força rasgando o tecido, soltei o tecido em algum lugar subindo minha mão e apertando seu seios, mordendo seu queixo.

Isso era tão bom, mas tinha que me controlar, tinha que ir devagar, conhecer cada parte dela.

Eu desci meus lábios pelo seu corpo beijando e chupado cada parte de sua pele macia, seus mamilos eriçados, ela gemia e apertava meus cabelos, gemendo meu nome baixinho.

Eu estava decidido a dar prazer a ela de todas as formas possível e queria começar sentindo o sabor da sua excitação que estava me deixando louco.

Enquanto desci meus lábios pela sua barriga arranhando meus dentes em seu baixo ventre, ela abriu mais suas pernas e lambi sua virilha.

Olhei seu sexo entreaberto para mim, ele era vermelho, pequeno e lindo.

Brilhava com suas secreções que ela produzia quando estava excitada. Essa era a única secreção que conseguíamos produzir a do prazer e tinha um gosto bem melhor do que o dos humanos, já que tinha nosso veneno.

Eu experimentei e lambi sua fenda úmida, ela gemeu arqueando seu corpo, eu sorri satisfeito e repetir o gesto, mas sem parar dessa vez me concentrando em beijar e chupar aquela entrada.

Ela era gostosa e estava ficando ainda mais excitada assim como eu, eu lambi seus grandes lábios brincando com eles, experimentei colocar minha mão em sua entrada enquanto mordiscava suas coxas e ela apertou meus cabelos gemendo alto. Subi meus dedos encontrando seu clitóris, acariciando suavemente aquela área, sabia que era bem sensível, ainda mais sensível em vampiras do que humanas.

Penetrei minha língua dentro do seu sexo, acariciando seu botão do prazer e ela veio, gemendo e arqueando seu corpo enquanto gozava em minha boca.

Eu lambi sugando para mim seu sabor que já se tornou meu vicio.

Ela era meu vicio.

Bella puxou com força meus cabelos e eu subi lambendo seu corpo, ela olhou para mim seus olhos brilhavam de prazer ela puxou pela nuca e beijou meus lábios sua pequena língua lambendo cada canto de minha boca, meu membro ficou pressionado bem em sua entrada e só a peça da minha cueca nos separava.

Ela desceu sua mão pelas minhas costas, arranhando minha pele, enquanto me beijava, apertou minha bunda pressionando mais meu membro na entrada dela.

— Tira — ela falou puxando o elástico da minha cueca.

E eu puxei aquela peça do meu corpo, deixando nós dois nus e sem nenhuma barreira.

Seus olhos deslizaram pelo corpo.

Ela parou olhando para meu membro e eu não pude deixar de pensar como qualquer homem fodido que tinha orgulho de ser bem dotado.

Meu membro era branco e estava bem duro.

Ele era longo, não muito grosso, mas também não era fino, perfeito para entrar em lugares apertados sem causar desconforto.

Enquanto ela me observava eu a observei, seus seios lindos brancos, seu estomago liso e seu quadril. Bella era linda.

Tinha uma beleza clássica, suas pernas eram torneadas, mas de um jeito suave, suas coxas nem tão grossas e nem tão finas, sua virilha branca, observei com satisfação que ela quase não tinha pelo em seu sexo, apenas uma fina e pequena camada.

— Você é tão... — ela não terminou, mas segurou em meu membro, suas pequenas mãos os segurando e o massageando.

— Bella... — eu disse seu nome apreciando o toque, fechando meus olhos por um momento.

Eu a deitei na mata de novo, beijando sua boca, minhas mãos acariciando cada parte do seu corpo que pudesse encontrar.

Nossos corpos estavam gelados, mas queimavam de desejo um pelo outro.

Eu desci minha mão e toquei em sua entrada, ela estava tão molhada.

— Eu não quero te machucar — eu falei me sentindo meio bobo.

— Eu sou uma vampira baby, você não vai — ela disse, eu assenti me ajeitando entre as pernas dela.

— Olhe para mim, quero olhar em seus olhos quando te fazer minha — eu disse.

Ela olhou, nossos olhares ficaram presos enquanto eu lentamente deslizei para dentro dela.

Completo. Foi assim que me senti.

Seus olhos se estreitarem.

— Tudo bem? — eu perguntei acariciando seu rosto.  
— Sim, só senti uma pontada, acho que no final eu era virgem — ela falou.  
Eu sorri.

— Você é só minha — eu disse.  
— Só sua — ela concordou e me beijou.  
Nossos corpos se tornaram um, a dança sensual que fazíamos era lenta, cheia de amor, toques e carinhos, nossos movimentos a princípios eram descoordenados, mas não demorou muito para pegarmos o ritmo e ficarmos sincronizados, nos completávamos de uma maneira única e especial.

Nós sentíamos isso.

E quando o ápice do prazer chegou, nós nos olhamos, entrelaçamos as mãos e viemos juntos, gozando e gemendo um o nome do outro.

Tornamos-nos um e para sempre seria assim.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Amoores, vamos comentar? Tem tão poucos comentários aqui, e eu sou legal e nem cobro nada, mas quero saber o que estão achando ok?

O que acharam da primeira vez deles?

espero que tenham gostado, amanhã tem mais

beijos


	17. Capítulo XVII

— Vai ser sempre assim? — ela perguntou passando a mão pelo meu peito. Estávamos deitados lado a lado, já estava perto de amanhecer o céu ainda escuro começando a clarear.

Seu pescoço estava apoiado no meu braço minha mão estava entrelaçada na outra dela, nossas pernas em cima uma da outra, nossos corpos tão colados, como a física permitia.  
— Não sei, mas espero que sim — eu falei.

— Foi assim com os outros também? — ela perguntou as pontas dos seus dedos alcançando meu umbigo e eu sentir o desejo por ela surgir de novo em meu corpo.

— Ainda é, mas Rose e Emmett foram os piores, no começo era impossível ficar perto deles — falei.

— Eu não acho que nós seremos piores que eles — ela comentou.

Eu sorri olhando seus olhos.

— Ainda não destruímos nenhuma casa — eu falei.

— Como assim? — perguntou sua testa lisa se franzido.

— Eles chegaram a trocar votos algumas vezes e nessas, eles arrumavam uma casa perto da nossa, para terem mais privacidade, acabaram destruindo duas dela.

— Oh — ela disse apenas surpresa.

Eu olhei em seus olhos dourados, tão lindos.

Eu ri de sua expressão engraçada e ela riu de mim, nossos risos cessaram quando nosso corpos se encaixaram e recomeçamos a nos amar de novo.

Passamos a noite ali na clareira, conhecendo um o corpo do outro debaixo do sol se pondo, das estrelas e do sol nascendo.

Só fomos pensar em voltar para casa no dia seguinte, quando conseguimos controlar um pouco nosso desejo.

Levantamos do chão que ainda estávamos deitados, havia alguns matos e flores arrancados por nossas mãos em alguns momentos, mas nenhum estrago profundo.  
— Acho que tem mato na minha bunda — ela murmurou parecendo mais para si mesma do que para mim, acariciando sua bunda.

— Hum acho que tem mesmo me deixa tirar — falei e me aproximei acariciando sua carne macia, fingindo tirar um mato inexistente dali.

Inclinei-me e dei uma leve mordida na polpa da sua linda bunda.

— Edward! — ela disse balançando a cabeça para mim.

Dei um sorriso inocente, pegando minha cueca para vestir.

— Seu cabelo está cheio — eu avisei e ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para outra com força e rapidez fazendo os pedaços de grama caírem no chão..  
— Droga o que vou vestir? Você rasgou minha calcinha.  
Eu sorri olhando o tecido e pegando para guardar.  
Ela vestiu a calça sem calcinha depois seu sutiã e blusa.

Humm... Seria tão fácil rasgar aquelas peças e ela estaria nua novamente, mostrando sua beleza estonteante para mim

Ideias, ideias...

Nós voltamos correndo apostando para ver quem chegava primeira e dessa vez ela ganhou por milésimos, talvez porque eu queria ficar atrás dela olhando seu quadril se movimentando e saber que ela estava sem calcinha não me ajudava em nada, queria imprensa-la numa arvore e toma-la.

O leão concordou com esse pensamento.

Não me culpe, posso ser vampiro, mas ainda sou homem.

Chegamos à casa que estava deserta, nós subimos e fomos para meu quarto tomamos banho de baixo do chuveiro, lavando um o corpo do outro, conhecendo mais cada partezinha, beijando, acariciando e provocando um ao outro novamente, até nos amarmos mais uma vez.  
— Você podia colocar suas coisas aqui logo — eu disse quando ela foi ao seu quarto se vestir eu a segui claro, não querendo ficar longe dela um só minuto.

— Tem espaço para mim?  
— Claro que tem— rolei meus olhos — Tive uma ideia.  
— Qual?  
— Se arruma vamos a Port Angeles — falei misterioso.  
— Fazer?

Eu balancei a cabeça rindo, ela me olhou dando de ombros e a toalha que envolvia seu corpo expondo-o para mim.

— Ops! — ela disse sorrindo inocente se virando para procurar uma roupa e se inclinando.

Mas é claro que nós ainda demoraríamos um pouquinho para ir.

Sorrir, minha ideia poderia esperar.

Olhei para ela dando um sorriso torto pronto para atacar.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu sei que foi curtinho e não tem nenhum detalhamento melhor das coisas, mas nos próximo tem... então...  
Há, o que acham que será a ideia de Edward? Um anel de noivado? Uma fantasia de enfermeira? Outra coisa?  
amanhã saberemos  
beijos


	18. Capítulo XVIII

— Edward o que estamos fazendo aqui? — Bella perguntou quando eu entrei em uma loja que vendia móveis, nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e eu sorria.  
— Boa tarde, eu sou Hillary — uma vendedora loira de olhos azuis se aproximou.  
_Nossa que gostoso_, ela pensou me comendo com os olhos _Um desses na minha cama eu faria um estrago tão grande._ Ela pensou, segurei uma careta, Bella percebeu e apertou sua mão suavemente na minha, olhando mortalmente para a mulher.

— Boa tarde eu e meu namorado vamos querer um... um... — Bella olhou para mim arqueando sua sobrancelha perfeita para mim.

— Nós queremos ver camas de casal — eu disse, sorrindo para minha garota.

_Argh, droga! Porque os melhores sempre já tem alguém_?, a vendedora pensou_, Mas quem sabe..._

— Claro por aqui — ela disse sorrindo gentilmente e saiu rebolando sua bunda, não que eu tivesse olhado, claro que não.

— Vadia — Bella murmurou só para eu ouvir.

— Só quero você — eu disse colocando minha mão em sua cintura.

— Temos essa daqui, é uma das que tem o preço mais em conta — a mulher disse parando em frente a uma cama preta. Percebi que a o lado tinha outras camas. 

— Eu vou dar uma olhada com minha namorada, quando decidimos chamaremos você — eu falei sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

— Claro — a mulher saiu à contra gosto. 

— Vampiros não precisam de cama — Bella disse se aproximando e tocando no colchão, quando ficamos sozinhos. 

Eu a abracei por trás beijando seu pescoço.

— A intenção não é dormir baby — eu disse.

Ela sorriu maliciosa olhando para mim.

— Bom assim não vou ficar com meu cabelo cheio de mato todas ás vezes — ela falou. 

Eu ri.

— Não mesmo, vem vamos ver as que têm. 

— Eu gostoso dessa — ela disse indo até uma branca de madeira. 

— Bom é bonita, mas a madeira não é muito resistente ao que eu quero fazer com você, não vai querer ficar comprando uma cabeceira toda semana né? — eu brinquei, mas falava sério. 

Ela desviou os olhos, mordendo os lábios e sorriu.

— Tudo bem — falou indo até outras camas.

Depois de olharmos três, achamos uma.

Ela era de ferro preto, em um estilo medieval, era pesada para um ser humano e perfeita para nós.

— Olha essa é linda, mas acho que não cabe no meu quarto — ela falou com um biquinho. 

— Ficaremos no meu, é maior — eu disse — Gostei dessa também, vamos testa-la — falei a agarrando e deitando-a na cama com ela por cima, minha mão em seu cóccix e a outra em sua cintura. Meu membro já se animou com a primeira vez que eu a tinha em uma cama.

— Edward, não podemos e... — meus lábios cobriram os dela e como sempre ela se rendeu ao meu beijo.

A vendedora não demorou muito a aparecer, ela observava a gente de longe e estava morta de inveja de Bella.

Esperei ela limpar a garganta, para eu me separar a contragosto de Bella.

— Não pode sentarem na cama — ela disse seca. 

— Oh desculpe, eu não consigo resistir a ela e tínhamos que ver se a cama era realmente boa — eu disse ficando de pé e puxando Bella para mim. 

A mulher rolou os olhos mentalmente e eu fiquei com vontade de quebrar seu pescoço com ela imaginando-se no lugar de Bella.

NUNCA.

— Vão levar essa? — ela perguntou. 

— Sim — Bella que respondeu entrelaçando nossas mãos — Quanto custa? 

— Quatro mil e oitocentos dólares. 

— O QUE? — a boca de Bella se abriu. 

— O ferro é importado e muito resistente, o colchão é o melhor...

— E nada, eu não vou dar quatro mil dólares em uma cama — ela disse.

— Pode arrumar os papeis, nós vamos levar — eu falei a mulher. 

— Edward... 

— Amor, podemos pagar — eu falei olhando em seus olhos. 

Ela rolou os olhos.

— Afinal ela vai ser para vida toda, não é? — eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, sugando discretamente o lóbulo. 

— Hum.. Sim — ela disse mais mansa. 

Eu sorri me separando dela.

— Isso é feio Edward Cullen — ela ralhou.

— O que? — falei inocentemente. 

— Ficar deslumbrando as pessoas — ela disse. 

— Eu deslumbro você? — perguntei. 

— Regularmente — ela respondeu. 

— Você tem o mesmo efeito em mim — eu disse a beijando rapidamente.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Haha, esse capi tinha dado mais de mil palavras aí tive que dividir em dois, amanhã tem mais!

Acham que a cama vai resistir a esses dois? rss

Beijos...


	19. Capítulo XIX

Nós compramos a cama rapidamente e paguei uma taxa extra para deixarem no dia seguinte em nossa casa.

Bella e eu ainda fomos a uma loja de lençóis de cama comprando alguns para levar e travesseiros.

— Você quer mais alguma coisa? — eu perguntei quando saímos da loja com algumas sacolas, ainda estava cedo.

Nós tínhamos chegado cedo, graças a minha habilidade de dirigir.

— Hum... posso comprar livros? — ela pediu seus olhinhos brilhavam.

— Claro, amor, eu vou deixar isso no carro ok? Enquanto isso pode ir olhar alguns livros, eu te encontrarei lá.

— Obrigada — ela disse me beijando dando um enorme sorriso e indo para a livraria, eu fui o mais rápido que consegui humanamente deixar as coisas no carro. Não porque eram pesadas, mas como eram grandes e ainda tinha travesseiros nenhum humano normal ficaria andando segurando elas por aí, não é?

Voltei para a livraria que sabia que Bella estaria, um rosnado quis sair de mim, quando a achei pelos pensamentos de um vendedor, ele olhava descaradamente para Bella que parecia absorta lendo algo em um livro.

_Nossa, eu vou lá falar com ela, ver se quer ajuda..._ , pensou o vendedor.

_Cara que mulher gostosa_, pensou uma mulher loira que estava próxima a Bella, percebi que ela era bissexual.

_Essa é a nora que minha mãe pediu a Deus_, um homem que estava com outra mulher pensou.

_Eu vou lá,_ o vendedor disse.

O leão em mim rugiu, ela era minha.

Fui mais rápido e me aproximei dela a abraçando pela cintura.

_Porra, da onde ele surgiu?,_ o homem pensou desviando o caminho e fingindo arrumar uma prateleira.

— Achou algo interessante? — eu perguntei beijando sua nuca.

O vendedor me xingou em pensamentos, eu sorri.

MINHA

_Caralho esse homem é perfeito, aah esses dois na minha cama, _a mulher pervertida pensou e eu fiz uma careta mentalmente. Nunca.

Bella mordeu os lábios desviando os olhos, afastei os pensamentos me concentrando nela.

— Hum... Alguns — ela falou parecendo sem graça e apontou para uma pilha que tinha 11 livros, eu rir.

Ela tinha um gosto bem variado, desde os livros mais clássicos a literatura juvenil.

— Você gosta de ler hein? — eu disse.

— Muito — ela confessou.

— Vai levar esses todos? — eu disse.

— Posso? — ela perguntou com os olhinhos pidões.

— Se eu dei cinco mil em uma cama baby, posso comprar esses livros para você — eu disse e ela pareceu uma criança feliz rindo e me abraçando.

Ela acabou pegando mais livros, eu sorri e escolhi alguns para mim, Bella estava tão feliz ali, que se eu pudesse compraria a livraria para vivermos nela faria isso, mas aí eu acho que ela já não ia gostar, mas se bem que a ideia de tê-la contra a prateleira era muito interessante.

Droga, tinha que parar com esses pensamentos.

Saímos da loja, comigo carregando as sacolas cheias de livros.

— E agora? O que vamos fazer? — ela perguntou.

— Bom com certeza não vamos comer, queria te levar um restaurante e fazer você ter um primeiro encontro dos sonhos, mas não acho que nenhum restaurante serve o que nós dois queremos — eu disse e ela sorriu.

— Isso para mim está ótimo e eu tenho uma ideia melhor — ela falou encostando seu corpo no meu — Podemos ir para casa e eu mostrarei a você o quanto estou feliz — ela disse maliciosa, eu sorri a beijando.

— Gosto da sua ideia — falei e fomos para o carro.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu sei que foi curtinho, mas é a continuação do passado, nem tinha ele originalmente, mas tive que separar.

O que vamos fazer com esses dois? kkk

até amanhã amores!


	20. Capítulo XX

Eu cheguei rápido a casa, mal desliguei o carro e já saímos de dentro dela, Bella correndo para dentro da casa, me provocando.

Corri atrás dela a alcançando com facilidade, nossos corpos se chocaram e eu a beijei com força, invadindo minha língua na boca dela.

— Não devíamos ir para o quarto, não estreamos seu sofá preto — ela disse enquanto eu a beijava com força rasgando sua blusa, ela estava sem sutiã e eu gemi vendo seus belos seios expostos para mim.

— Podemos fazer isso outro dia, temos que aproveitar que só temos nós aqui — eu disse a empurrando para o sofá da sala.

Ela riu me beijando, suas mãos rasgando minha blusa também.

— Ter força e nunca se cansar é muito bom — ela disse e me empurrou.

Deixei ela me levar e cair de costas, meu corpo se chocou com algo de vidro e quebrou.

— Esme vai me matar — Bella disse em cima de mim com seus maravilhosos seios expostos enquanto eu estava de baixo da mesinha de centro que estava toda destroçada.

Felizmente o vidro não me cortava.

Rir divertido.

— Bom temos que ter nossa própria destruição, se não quebrasse nada Emmett me zoaria até o fim da vida.

Bella me olhou ainda nua da cintura para cima, rebolando discretamente em cima do meu membro.

— Não queremos isso não é? — perguntou.

— Não mesmo — confirmei.

— O que é pior quebrarmos a casa e Esme brigar conosco ou ouvir Emmett zoar a gente pelo resto da nossa eternidade?

— Dada a circunstância de que apesar do que formos fazer destruímos alguma parte do mobiliário da casa, acho que Esme estaria feliz de mais por nós termos dado certo, então Emmett seria bem pior.

— Bem então vamos fazer isso direito — ela disse e se levantou.

Fiquei a olhando enquanto ela abriu sua calça jeans e a puxou para baixo bem sensualmente ficando apenas com uma calcinha roxa de renda que me deixou doido.

Ela se sentou de novo no meu colo eu engoli em seco.

— Edward, você tem se segurado comigo não tem? — ela perguntou subindo seus dedos pelo meu peito.

— Um pouco — admitir porque era a verdade. Ainda não havia me soltado completamente com ela, aquilo era tudo novo para mim, mas sabia que podia bem mais.

Tinha medo de acabar fazendo força de mais e machuca-la de alguma forma, ou morder forte de mais e arrancar um pedaço da sua orelha. Podia acontecer certo? Ou estou sendo muito paranoico?

Mesmo era assim estava me segurando com Bella, com medo de aperta-la de mais e algo acontecer mesmo sabendo que ela era tão forte como eu.

— Pois pare, não sou tão mole assim e você não vai me machucar.

— Eu sei, só não quero que pense que estou a desrespeitando se fazer algo, mais... pervertido, vim de outra época sabe...

— Mas estamos nessa, quero que solte esse leão adormecido que sei que está dentro de você.

— Não tem medo do que posso fazer? — perguntei subindo minhas mãos e beliscando seus mamilos.

Ela sorriu se levantando e afastando de mim. Fiz biquinho.

— Você não mete medo em ninguém — falou.

O leão rosnou dentro de mim.

— Não deveria ter dito isso — falei.

— Quero ver me pegar então — ela disse e sumiu da minha vista.

— Porra — eu disse ouvindo apenas o silencio, me levantei olhando os cacos de vidro destroçados.

Farejei seu cheiro para saber onde ela estava.

Corri atrás dela parando quando vi um tecido de renda no meio do chão.

— Ah Isabella, Isabella — eu disse me inclinando e pegando sua pequena calcinha, a levei ao nariz sentindo seu cheiro.

Meu membro vibrou nas calças.

Eu precisava dela.

E quando a encontrasse...

Movi-me rapidamente e parei estático quando encontrei Bella.

Ela estava totalmente nua, em cima da mesa de jantar.

Suas pernas estavam levemente abertas e ela parecia tentar ser casual, mas percebi que ela estava sem graça e excitada.

Percebi que podia gozar ali mesmo sem nem tocar em meu membro que reclamava querendo sair do aperto.

Bella parecia não ter a menor noção de como era tentadora.

Eu a olhei demoradamente observando cada detalhe de seu corpo nu.

— Me dá só um motivo para eu não pular em cima de você agora? — eu sussurrei com os dentes trincados sabendo que ela poderia me ouvir.

— Eu vou te dá muito mais se você pular, na verdade — ela piscou — Mas sei que não é capaz de fazer isso — arqueou sua sobrancelha, passando a ponta da língua em seus lábios me desafiando.

— Não? — eu a encarei e ela assentiu.

Acho que ela não deveria ter dito aquilo.

Flexionei meus joelhos um pouco pronto para dar o bote.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eita que agora o negocio ficou sério!

Será que a casa vai resistir a esses dois? kkkkk

Amanhã tem mais, beijos


	21. Chapter XXI

Eu não esperei ela terminar de dizer para flexionar meus joelhos um pouco e pular em sua direção ela soltou um gritinho enquanto via-me indo a sua direção, mas não se mexeu.

Eu realmente pulei em cima dela fazendo meu corpo se chocar com força no seu.

A mesa tremeu e não sei como não quebrou com a força do impacto.

Bella me agarrou e eu girei com ela ficando de costas em cima da mesa resistente de madeira.

Nossos lábios se colaram e nos beijamos bruscamente.

A deixei ficar por cima de mim, uma mão minha apertou seu mamilo e a outra desceu aperrando sua bunda com força, sentindo seu sexo nu em cima de mim se esfregando em cima do volume da calça jeans que ainda usava.

— Quero fazer algo — ela falou descendo seus lábios pelo meu corpo.

Ela olhou para o volume da minha calça e abriu o botão impaciente sorriu para mim e puxou o tecido que se rasgou.

Ela fez o mesmo com minha cueca e aquilo foi tão erótico que quis virar ela e me afundar dentro dela.

Mas apenas gemi a observando.

Ela segurou meu membro e o apertou, descendo e subindo sua mão nele.

Meus olhos se reviraram de prazer.

Ela mordeu seu lábio e eu pude sentir o liquido do meu prazer que produzíamos querer sair.

Como em câmera lenta ela aproximou minha glande de sua boca e me abrigou em sua boca úmida.

Eu gemi.

Aquilo era muito bom.

Ela me chupou colocando o máximo que conseguia em sua pequena boca e massageando o resto.

— Droga Bella isso é tão bom — eu disse gemendo, segurando seus cabelos querendo ter uma melhor visão.

Ela olhou para mim, com minha glande em sua boca e chupou com força, eu agarrei as beiradas na mesa e senti a madeira destroçar, mas não me importei em prestar atenção aquilo.

Ela lambeu minha extensão, subindo e descendo sua mão no meu membro, sua boca indo para minhas bolas.

— Eu vou gozar — eu disse sentindo meu ápice se aproximar cada vez mais intenso.

— Goza, quero sentir seu sabor na minha boca — ela disse e eu não resistir, ela voltou a me chupar colocando o máximo que conseguia em sua boca gostosa.

— Droga Bella — eu disse, gemendo seu nome quando me derramei em sua boca.

Não conseguia pensar em ser cavalheiro naquela hora.

Nosso liquido de prazer que produzíamos não era igual o dos humanos era cheio de veneno o que fazia ele ter um gosto mais doce e mais consiste.

Ela bebeu dele, gemendo como se ele fosse muito saboroso, olhou para mim, voltando a me massagear, abaixou sua cabeça de novo e lambeu minha virilha, arranhando seus dentes fazendo meu corpo estremecer e eu ficar duro de novo.

Antes que pudesse gozar de novo, a puxei para mim com força, ficando por cima e colei nossas bocas a beijando bruscamente, minha língua indo fundo em sua boca, fazendo em sentir meu sabor.

Desci minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, acariciando e apertando, deslizei minha mão direita entre suas pernas, sentindo seu sexo bastante úmido, penetrei um dedo, acariciando seu clitóris a fazendo rebolar e morder meu lábio.

Quando eu sentir que ela estava perto do orgasmo eu parei a fazendo rosnar para mim.

Eu sorrir de sua frustração abrindo suas pernas e deslizando com facilidade para dentro dela.

Oh droga, aquilo era tão bom.

Nós nos encaixamos perfeitamente, nos completávamos.

Sua entrada úmida abrigando meu membro totalmente dentro dela.

Nós nos movemos juntos, devagar com força e velocidade humana a principio, aproveitando as sensações que sentíamos.

Olhei a nos olhos e ela sorriu para mim, subindo suas mãos pelas minhas costas e massageando meus cabelos, seus seios roçaram no meu peito. Paramos e nos beijamos devagar, nossas línguas se tocando e se acariciando.

Ela mordiscou meu lábio o puxando.

— Vem com força — ela disse abrindo mais suas pernas me dando mais acesso, para que eu fosse ainda mais fundo.

O leão selvagem tomou conta dentro do meu corpo.

Eu rugi e sai de dentro dela completamente, ficando um segundo fora de seu corpo, ela me olhou implorando com os olhos para que voltasse e eu voltei.

Forte para dentro do seu corpo, deslizando fundo.

Ela gemeu, suas costas se arqueando.

Sai de novo de dentro dela, voltando com mais força ainda, a mesa começou a acompanhar meu ritmo mexendo debaixo da gente.

Ela começou a rebolar seu quadril e eu agarrei sua bunda bombeando meu membro ainda mais forte chupando seu pescoço, ouvimos um estalo alto e a mesa caiu no chão se quebrando ao meio junto com os dois pés da frente que se quebraram, mas não paramos aumentei ainda mais o ritmo agarrando com força sua bunda.

Eu me movia dentro dela forte, entrando e saindo em uma velocidade não humana, em cima da mesa destroçada que tinha caído no chão.

Ela gemia apertando minhas costas.

— Edward... aahh... — ela gemia, seu corpo se arqueando involuntariamente.

Deslizei minha boca pelo seu pescoço beijando e chupando sua pele forte se ela fosse humana com certeza ficaria marcada.

Quando meus lábios alcançaram seus mamilos eu não parei, mordiscando-os e os chupando.

Sua entrada me apertou forte.

Desci minha mão entre nossos corpos e acariciei seu clitóris, sabendo que ela não resistiria.

Ela gozou alto gemendo e se contorcendo.

Ela olhou para mim perdida em seu prazer.

Segurou nos meus ombros e me empurrou com força senti a madeira de baixo de mim terminar de se quebrar, ela ficando em cima de mim, com meu membro ainda dentro dela, pronta para mais.

Maldição! Eu sou um vampiro muito sortudo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Até amanhã! ;)


	22. Capítulo XXII

Ela segurou em meu peito e rebolou.

Eu gemi com aquela visão dela querendo mais prazer ainda de mim.

Seus seios balançando suavemente.

Bella subiu e desceu rápido em uma velocidade não humana, eu estocava meu membro cada vez que ela vinha.

Apoiei meu pé no chão empurrando algo sem saber o que, ouvi um estalo, mas ignorei, comecei a erguer meu quadril em sua direção quando ela deslizava em mim, indo contra ela.

Nós gemíamos, nos beijávamos, puxávamos um o cabelo do outro.

Até que gozamos mais uma vez, juntos desta vez.

Agradeci mentalmente por ainda ser sexta e ter mais dois belos dias pela frente.

Esme que nos perdoasse, mas acho que teria mais destruição na casa dela.

Bella sorriu me olhando ainda montada em mim, tão linda, ela sorriu maliciosa se inclinando para beijar-me como se selássemos esse acordo.

...

— Droga, Edward, aaah, mais forte — Bella gemia pedindo mais, seu corpo se chocando no vidro do box com força.

— Ah você está me apertando, tão gostosa — eu disse segurando em seus cabelos, chocando meu corpo com força no seu.

Ela estava de costas para mim, seu corpo na frente pressionado na janela box do vidro do banheiro que havíamos ido em algum momento da noite.

— Você gosta disso não gosta? — eu disse dando um leve tapa em sua bunda.

— Ah sim eu gosto, Edward — ela disse gemendo.

Eu puxei os cabelos dela e ela se empinou mais para mim.

Rugi empurrando com força seu corpo, enquanto ela gozava, eu a acompanhei logo depois.

Assim que ela se virou se desencostando do vidro eu a puxei para mim a abraçando com força.

Ouvimos um barulho de explosão e o box do vidro caiu no chão se quebrando todo.

Nós nos olhamos de boca aberta e olhos arregalados chocados.

Antes que começássemos a rir.

...

Eu havia acabado de sair de dentro dela quando ouvimos um carro saindo da rodovia e entrando na trilha para nossa casa.

— Quem é? — ela perguntou se levantando nua, me fazendo ficar duro de novo.  
Será que meu pênis tinha vida própria? O leão em mim riu com esse pensamento.

Fechei os olhos me concentrando e vendo que já era o entregador da cama, gostei da eficiência. Afinal era de manhã cedo ainda.

Nós havíamos passado a noite inteira nos amando, Esme que nos perdoasse, mas havíamos feito alguma destruição. A mesinha de vidro no centro da sala, a de jantar, duas cadeiras, a parede da sala de jantar estava com um pedaço de madeira no meio que não tínhamos a mínima ideia de como foi parar lá, o box do banheiro e ainda Bella havia quebrado uma estante minha a onde estava meu som, no quarto, quando a imprensei nela com força, meu som caiu no chão e consequentemente quebrou também.

— Nossa cama — sorri e subi para o quarto pegando uma roupa afinal as nossas estavam todas rasgada, Bella me seguiu também.

Esperamos eles baterem na porta para eu ir abrir, assinei o papel e disse que eu mesmo montaria a cama, eles pensaram que eu provavelmente queria me gabar para alguém e não conseguiria, rolei meus olhos e rapidamente r eles saíram dali.

Peguei as varias caixas e levei para cima, Bella me ajudou levando algumas deixamos o colchão em baixo mesmo e eu a montaria primeiro depois pegaria.

Foi fácil montar a cama. Eu apenas tive que afastar o sofá preto para o canto do quarto, Bella me ajudou, segurando enquanto eu encaixava as peças e apertava os parafusos quando estava tudo pronto eu a balancei para ver se ela estava firme e se realmente aguentaria.

Sorri.

Bella me ajudou a levar o colchão que era bem grande tiramos a capa que o protegia e colocamos na cama, ajudei Bella a colocar os lençóis e travesseiros.

— Bom acho que agora temos uma cama — Bella disse quando nós terminamos.  
Eu sorri animado, olhando nossa cama que estava com uma coberta dourada bem bonita,

— Sim e eu ainda não fiz amor com você em uma — falei a abraçando por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

Ela sorriu me empurrando e caiu por cima de mim na cama.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Amanhã tem mais! Família Cullen vai voltar...

beijos


	23. Capítulo XXIII

Ela me puxou jogou na cama, pulando em cima de mim e me atacando.

Seus lábios beijaram minha boca com desejo, sua pequena língua invadindo minha boca e se entrelaçando a minha.

Minhas mãos percorreram suas costas e apertaram sua bunda, ela rebolou sentindo meu membro duro embaixo dela.

Eu gemi e rasguei sua blusa tirando logo aquela peça do seu corpo, agradecendo por ela está sem sutiã.

Apertei seu seio brincando com seu mamilo duro, ela desceu suas mãos pelo meu corpo e puxou minha camisa com força arrancando alguns botões.

Suas unhas arranharam meu estomago e eu senti meu baixo ventre formigar.

Eu chutei meus calçados e ela tirou a sandália que usava.

Eu a virei na cama ficando por cima e desci seus lábios pelo seu corpo, beijando e chupando seu pescoço que com certeza ficaria marcado se fosse humana, arranhei meus dentes em seu peito, minha mão descendo e acariciando sua entrada pela costura da calça. Não tive paciência para abrir sua calça e tira-la lentamente então a rasguei com facilidade.

— Edward — Bella reclamou quanto viu a calça toda rasgada.

— O que? — eu ri inocente — Você que me mostrou isso.

— Desse jeito daqui a pouco não vou ter mais roupas para vestir.

— Alice compra roupa todo dia para gente amor — eu disse, deslizando meu corpo para baixo do dela — ela mal deixa a gente repetir uma roupa.

— Ed...dward... — ela gemeu já sabendo o que eu iria fazer.

Eu beijei e chupei sua entrada, sem a menor pressa, bem lentamente, lambendo sua entrada úmida e doce, tão gostosa, o leão concordou.

Brinquei com seu clitóris e enterrei minha língua nela esfregando-a.

Ela gemeu puxando meus cabelos que com certeza seriam arrancados se eu fosse humano.

A fiz gozar duas vezes em minha boca, antes de voltar a beijar seu corpo e subi meus lábios até encontrar sua boca.

Ela me beijou com luxuria sua pequena língua invadindo minha boca, meu membro deslizando outra vez para dentro dela.

— Eu te amo — eu disse beijando seus cabelos quando ela se deitou no meu peito, com meu membro ainda dentro dela.

— Não mais que eu amo você — ela disse.

— Você compara uma arvore pequena com a floresta inteira.

— E você compara uma pequena floresta com a da Amazônia — ela disse.

Eu ri a beijando e recomeçamos tudo outra vez.

...

— Nós temos que levantar daqui a pouco o pessoal está aqui — eu disse acariciando seu ombro, estávamos deitados no quarto um lugar que não tínhamos saído desde quando terminei de montar a cama que ainda estava inteira.

Mas não podia dizer o mesmo da porta do meu closet e nem dos travesseiros.

Sério não sei como eles se rasgaram.

— Quanto mais fazemos isso, mais quero você — Bella disse acariciando meu peito.

— Também, mas temos que pelo menos limpar o que quebramos lá embaixo — disse.

— Você tem razão — ela disse me beijando e eu não pude resistir a fazê-la gozar mais uma vez.

...

— Wow, a casa ainda está inteira — Emmett disse largando a mochila grande que carregava.

Eu e Bella estávamos sentados comportados no sofá, a televisão ligada em algum filme.

— Ficaram jogando xadrez foi? — ele disse divertido e sentando entre eu e Bella.

— Emmett para de importuna-los — Esme disse aparecendo na sala também.

_Olha como eles parecem felizes_, ela pensou. Eu sorri para ela.

Empurrei Emmett e puxei Bella para mim.

— Você tem sua mulher deixe a minha paz — eu disse ele rugiu rindo.

— Vou mesmo — ele falou indo até Rosalie e a beijando exageradamente.

Carlisle entrou com Jasper e Alice, que sorria.

— Cadê minha mesinha de centro? — Esme perguntou notando que a mesinha não estava ali.

Bella mordeu seus lábios e escondendo seu rosto em meu pescoço.

— Oh bem houve um probleminha — disse — Mas já vamos encomendar outra... e também outra mesa de jantar...— eu murmurei.

Achei melhor deixar de fora a bagunça que estava no quarto. Ninguém precisava ficar sabendo de todas as nossas peripécias, mas de qualquer forma, logo eles saberiam também.

— Caralho mano, pague Emmett — Jasper falou rindo.

— Vocês não cansam? — disse a eles que haviam apostado novamente.

— Oh meu Deus — ela disse correndo para a sala de jantar que nunca usávamos vendo a mesa toda destroçada juntada em um canto e a parede com um buraco.

— Vou arrumar isso hoje mesmo — prometi.

Carlisle riu, ela voltando para sala.

— Se vingou da vez que quebramos seu piano querida — ele disse a abraçando por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

Eu, Jasper e Emmett gememos em uníssono e fizemos careta.

As meninas riram, até Bella ainda com a cabeça em meu pescoço.

— Bom, mano pelo menos você honrou os Cullen, mas ainda eu sou o melhor aqui.

— Com certeza baby — Rosalie disse maliciosa.

— Oh bem não contem por isso por muito tempo — Alice disse tendo uma visão.

Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu em meu rosto, lendo sua mente.

Isso seria divertido.

...

— Ah cara estou tão orgulhoso de você— Emmett disse com voz de choro falso dando tampinhas em minhas costas com força quando estávamos só nós homens na sala.

— Honrando o nome Cullen — Carlisle falou também rindo — Assim que gosto.

— Aê cara mandou bem — Jasper falou.

— Agora sim nossa família está completa — Carlisle falou. _Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, filho, _ele pensou.

Eu assenti, entusiasmado e feliz.

Finalmente estava tendo meu final feliz, achei minha companheira.

Tinha uma família, companheira, leal e divertida que eu amava.

Tudo estava perfeito.

E seria assim para sempre.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Haha finalmente a família Cullen chegou e está tudo em paz.  
Já avisando que essa fic não vai ter drama ok? Ninguém querendo separar nosso casal, nem volturis ou lobisomens querendo guerra, bem amorzinho.  
Só vai ter um draminha básico quando a Bella descobrir sobre sua vida antes, mas vai ser de boa...  
A não ser que eu mude algo, vamos ver o que posso fazer...  
beeijos


	24. Capítulo XXIV

— Aquelas vadias não param de olhar para você — Bella murmurou, bufando ao meu lado.

Rosalie e Alice riram.

— Se acostume Bella, essas adolescentes não param de desejar e sonhar com nossos homens — Rose falou entediada.

— Vocês dizem isso, mas não veem como essas crianças querem vocês também — Jasper falou.

— E eu que tenho que ouvir cada pensamento deles, sério eles tem umas imaginações — eu falei colocando minha mão na perna de Bella e a acariciando.

— Sério, conte-nos alguma, esse almoço está tão chato — Alice disse rolando os olhos e descansando a cabeça no ombro de Jasper.

— A pior delas é se fazemos uma orgia em família — digo com uma careta.

— Argh não — eles tremeram e fizeram careta também.

Depois rimos juntos.

— Ninguém toca na minha ursinha além de mim — Emmett disse passando seus braços ao redor dela e beijando seu pescoço.

— Digo o mesmo aqui — Jasper falou beijando a testa de Alice.

— Bom, nem preciso dizer que você é só minha — digo no ouvido de Bella.

— Nós somos sortudos para caralho, temos as mulheres mais gostosas e nunca nos cansamos. Viva ao sexo! — Emmett diz erguendo sua lata de refri e fingindo beber um gole.

— Você é tão romântico — Rose diz, balançando a cabeça, mas ela sorri.

Alice ficou quieta de repente e eu percebo que ela está tendo uma visão.

— Vai ter uma tempestade hoje pouco depois da aula, vamos jogar — ela disse animada.

— Tô dentro — Emmett disse animado soltando Rosalie e flexionando os braços.

— Ótimo, vou mandar uma mensagem para Carlisle e Esme, depois da aula, vamos nos arrumar e ir — ela disse sorrindo animada.

— O que vocês jogam? — Bella perguntou curiosa.

— Basebol baby — Emmett soprou um beijo para ela, me provocando e eu rosnei para ele.

— E vampiros gostam de basebol? — ela perguntou, nós rimos.

— Claro, amor, todo americano gosta — eu respondi.

— Tenho a roupa perfeita para gente... — Alice começou a tagarelar.

...

Quando chegamos da escola fomos direto para casa nos arrumar, Carlisle e Esme já estavam nos esperando.

Fui para meu quarto querendo saber o que as meninas estavam aprontando, mas me segurei querendo da privacidade a elas. Todos estavam no quarto de Alice se arrumando.

Vesti uma roupa rápido, uma calça jeans, tênis uma camisa listrada branca e azul que tinha um C amarelo na frente no peito e atrás meu nome com um numero.

Desci as escadas e pouco tempo depois estavam todos ali.

Bella estava linda em uma calça branca colada, com uma bota bege, uma blusa branca parecida com a minha, um boné com um C e um casaco de frio.

— Linda — eu disse colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Ela sorriu.

— Vamos apostar corrida — Emmett disse animado.

Eu peguei a mochila com os tacos, as bolas e as luvas e a carreguei, Jasper levava outra.

Esme deu a largada e corremos.

Quando estava perto de chegar eu ouvi um grito de Bella, todos nós paramos e eu fui até ela preocupado que estava no chão.

— Eu to bem, eu to bem — ela disse limpando a terra de sua roupa envergonhada.

— O que aconteceu? — eu perguntei.

— Eu cai — ela sussurrou baixinho.

Emmett explodiu em gargalhadas e eu olhei feio para ele.

— Você se machucou? — eu perguntei.

— Não, eu estou bem, só pisei no tronco da arvore enquanto corria. Estava distraída —ela explicou.

— Acho que Bella é a primeira vampira desastrada da face da terra — Emmett falou.

— Quer que eu te carregue — perguntei.

— Claro que não — ela rolou os olhos e voltou a correr — eu vou ganhar — gritou.

— Não mesmo Belinha — Emmett falou voltando a correr e passando dela com facilidade.

Ainda cheguei primeiro que eles, Emmett depois, Jasper, Carlisle, Bella Rose, Alice e Esme. Todos com a diferença de milésimos de segundos.

A clareira era grande e o céu já estava todo nublado quando começamos, Jasper e Emmett já foram logo marcar o campo.

— Você vai jogar? — perguntei a Bella.

— Não prefiro assistir.

— Ótimo — Esme disse se aproximando — Vamos ser as juízas, esses meninos roubam que só — falou.

Eu bufei.

— Não acredite nela — eu disse beijando-a nos lábios rapidamente e correndo para a base.

O jogo começou, as nossas bolas eram arremessadas fortes e quando batiam no taco parecia um barulho de trovão, por isso que jogávamos sempre na tempestade, porque se alguém ouvisse iria pensar que era um.

O taco era feito especialmente para nós, bem resistente de ferro, havíamos quebrado muito, até criarmos um assim. Sim, nos mesmos que o fabricamos, Emmett, às vezes serve para alguma coisa.

Continuamos jogando, eu nunca tinha jogado tão bem como estava fazendo, afinal eu queria me exibir um pouco para Bella.

Eu sentia seus olhares sempre em mim enquanto corria, teve uma vez que a bola foi em sua direção que eu aproveitei e dei um beijo nela, antes ainda de pegar a bola. Sinceramente, eu era o mais rápido de todos ali.  
Eu congelei assim como Alice quando ela teve uma visão.  
Três vampiros estavam passando por aqui e ouviram o barulho, estavam vindo para cá.  
— Parem — Alice gritou e os outros pararam.  
Eu corri para o lado de Bella, imediatamente.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Nem preciso dizer quem são né? haha

beijinhos


	25. Capítulo XXV

— O que foi? — ela perguntou.  
— Três vampiros estão vindo para cá — Alice sussurrou, nós podíamos ouvir o barulho deles correndo.

Ouvi seus pensamentos.  
Mas não tinha nada ali que pudesse ver se eles eram perigosos ou não.  
Os três entraram na clareira.

Eram dois homens e uma mulher.

Um era moreno, alto com dreds no cabelo, o outro, loiro cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e a mulher cabelos encaracolados ruivos. Todos pálidos e com olhos vermelhos que brilhavam, a mão de Bella apertou a minha quando ela percebeu aquele detalhe.

Nós oito ficamos parados no centro da clareira grande e eles vieram até nós surpresos por verem tantos vampiros juntos e curiosos com nossos olhos dourados.

— Eu sou Laurent esses são James e Vitória — o moreno disse.

— Eu sou Carlisle e essa é a minha família, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward e Bella — ele disse.

— Curioso nunca vimos um grupo assim — James disse olhando para cada um de nós.

E foi então que ele olhou fixamente para Bella.

E estava lá, uma memória dela humano.

Eu fiquei paralisado vendo seus pensamentos.

Ele se lembrando de correr em algum lugar e depois atraído por um cheiro muito saboroso de sangue.

E então ele a encontrou deitada na floresta com sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça.  
Ele a mordendo e a largando mais fundo na floresta achando que ela estava morta.  
— Nós podemos jogar? — Laurent perguntou quebrando a linha de pensamento dele.

— Não é todo dia que encontramos vampiros jogando basebol — James falou e ele pensava que parecia que Bella não se lembrava dele, ele achou melhor deixar por assim mesmo. Pude ver que se fosse em outra época ele iria querer ela para ele, mas ele tinha Victória e estava satisfeito com isso.

Ele a havia encontrado na floresta, pensou que ela estava morta e chupou seu sangue não sabia que ela tinha sobrevivido.

Mais isso não importava para ele.

— Claro — Carlisle falou e jogou a bola, Victória a pegou com facilidade.

— Eu tenho uma bola curva animal — ela disse.

Jasper e Emmett riram.

— Vamos ver então.

— Eu e Bella temos que ir — eu falei — Podem jogar em nossos lugares.

— Já? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, precisamos terminar aquele servicinho — eu disse a olhando. Ela franziu sua testa, mas entrou na minha.

— Oh, é mesmo, veremos vocês mais tarde — ela disse.

Emmett riu.

— De novo irmão? Dê um descanso para a mulher — ele falou.

Eu forcei um riso e eu vi que eles viram que eu não estava bem.

— Tudo bem, tô indo — eu falei respondendo a pergunta muda e corri com Bella ao meu lado.

— Edward o que está acontecendo? — ela disse quando entramos na floresta.

— Continue correndo — eu falei ainda dava para eles nos ouvirem.

Corremos e quando já estava perto de nossa casa eu parei segurando em sua mão.

— O que foi? — ela falou.

— James — eu disse.

— O que tem James? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Foi ele. Foi ele que te transformou.

— O que? — ela disse me encarando boquiaberta.

— Eu vi na mente dele, ele te reconheceu, ele ficou esperando para ver se você se lembrava dele...

— Espere, mas como ele fez isso? Como aconteceu? — ela perguntou.

— Ele estava correndo na floresta, parecia uma floresta temperada não sei, ele sentiu seu cheiro, seu coração batendo, você estava deitada um pouco longe de uma trilha, sozinha, sua cabeça sangrava, sua respiração era fraca, ele ficou encantado pelo cheiro do seu sangue e atacou. Ele pensou que você tinha morrido, pegou seu corpo e escondeu mais ao fundo da floresta, te abandonou lá, ele não sabia que você se transformaria, não estava mais escutando seu coração batendo. Mas como você chegou aqui Bella? A floresta que ele te transformou não era essa. Como você chegou aqui? — eu quis saber.

— Eu... Eu não sei — ela gaguejou.

— Você sabe, sabe sim, me diga — eu pedi.

— Eu... não sei Edward, eu fiquei assustada quando acordei já te expliquei, que fiquei escondida, não sabia o que eu era e só quando eu ataquei o pobre animal. Tinhas vezes que eu ouvia passos na floresta eu sabia ser humano, eles gritavam, chamavam por alguém, mas nunca achavam. Eu não me lembrava de nada da minha vida, mas de alguma forma eu sabia, eu sentia que era por mim que eles procuravam, então eu pensei que deveria ter uma família em algum lugar. Eles nunca iriam me aceitar ao saber o que eu sou, nunca, como poderia conviver com eles se fui feita para mata-los? Então eu decidi sair dali. Eu pulei de floresta em floresta, até chegar a Forks, eu senti uma coisa boa aqui, fiquei mais tempo aqui do que em todas as outras, e então você apareceu e tudo pareceu fazer sentindo para mim. Eu não me importei em se preocupar com meu passado, com quem eu era, com quem podia está atrás de mim, porque eu sabia que de alguma forma, eu havia sido transformada, para encontrar você, para amar você — ela falou seus olhos dourados nunca saindo do meu.

Tinha como eu me apaixonar ainda mais por ela?

— Você quer saber quem você é? — eu perguntei acariciando seu rosto delicadamente.

— Agora eu sou uma Cullen Edward — ela disse — Mas as vezes eu fico pensando em como era quando eu era humana, as vezes eu tenho umas recordações, mas elas são nubladas, não consigo definir o que é realidade ou sonho. Às vezes eu estou correndo na neve, alguém brincando comigo, outras em um quarto, muito frequentemente em penso em um bigode.

Eu sorri a abraçando.

— Eu prometo a você Bella, eu vou descobrir da onde você veio, você vai saber — eu falei firme.

Ela sorriu.

— O que importa é que você está comigo agora, nada mais importa — ela disse enlaçando minha nuca com seus braços e nos beijamos.

Sim tinha como eu me apaixonar cada dia mais por ela.

Eternamente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eita! Foi o James que transformou a Bella, ainda bem que ele não quis iniciar uma caçada querendo ela né! Mas nem tinha porque ele fazer isso...

O que acharam do capítulo, logo Bella descobrirá mais sobre seu passado, porque será que ela estava na floresta sozinha? Alguém fez mal a ela?

lalalala, não falo mais nada kkkkk

beijos amores, até amanhã!


	26. Capítulo XXVI

Estávamos esperando todos eles chegarem do basebol, o que não demorou muito. Eles estavam curiosos para saber o que tinha acontecido, nem Alice havia percebido.

— O que aconteceu filho? — Esme perguntou.

— Foi James quem transformou Bella — eu respondi, depois de Bella assenti.

Eles pareciam surpresos.

— Por isso então que ele ficou me perguntando sobre ela — Emmett falou e eu vi em sua mente James fazendo perguntas de Bella para ele.

— Edward disse que ele me encontrou desmaiada em uma floresta e me transformou — ela disse dando mais detalhes a eles.

— Oh, querida — Esme falou a abraçando.

— Está tudo bem Esme, eu queria até agradecê-lo, porque se não tivesse sido assim eu não estaria aqui hoje, não teria conhecido vocês e não estaria com Edward — ela disse, meu coração se aqueceu, Jasper leu os sentimentos dela e me mostrou a intensidade do amor que ela tinha por mim, era tão grande como o meu.

— Bom, eu vou me arrumar para o trabalho — Carlisle disse — Esme? — ele falou apenas.

Esme soltou Bella e seguiu o marido pela escada, fiz uma careta lendo rapidamente os pensamentos dele, sem querer. Jasper também puxou Alice e eles saíram pela janela, gostando mais de privacidade, Emmett piscou e agarrou Rose.

Eu olhei para Bella que me encarava e a peguei em meu colo, ela riu me beijando e a levei ao nosso quarto.

Eu a coloquei na cama fazendo seu corpo quicar no colchão, tirei meu tênis e meia, tirando os dela também, ela puxou o boné que ainda estava em sua cabeça soltando seu cabelo cheiroso para mim, eu acariciei seu pé, vendo seus dedinhos lindos, me inclinei e lambi o peito do seu pé, beijando seus dedos.

Eu subi beijando suas pernas por cima da calça dando um bem no lugar da costura da calça entre suas pernas.

Ela me puxou beijando minha boca, sua pequena língua encontrando a minha e a acariciando.

Eu subi minhas mãos massageando seus seios, ela puxou minha blusa e eu a tirei ficando com o peito nu.

Ela me virou na cama, ficando por cima e começou a desabotoar lentamente sua blusa, sensualmente.

Sabia que ela não precisava usar sutiã, já que seus peitos para minha felicidade sempre seriam lindo, durinhos e empinados, mas eu gostaria deles de qualquer jeito, mesmo se fossem flácidos e velhos.

Mas ela gostava de usar lingerie, para me provocar. Alice sempre comprava várias para todas as mulheres.

Parece que eu não era o único que gostava de rasgar aqueles pequenos pedaços de renda.

Ela olhou para mim e jogou sua blusa no chão, rebolando na minha ereção.

Eu a puxei para mim, tirando aquele sutiã e liberando seus seios, chupei e lambi um descendo minha mão e apertando sua bunda.

Terminamos de tirar nossas roupas e eu deslizei para dentro dela com facilidade, investindo meu membro em sua entrada, nossas bocas coladas uma na outra impedindo nossos gemidos de saírem.

Ela voltou a ficar por cima de mim e rebolou bem divagar, não tínhamos pressa e podíamos ficar para sempre assim.

Saboreando o momento lentamente, sem pressa, devagarzinho, nos beijamos e nos acariciando com amor.

Chegamos ao ápice muito tempo depois, juntos de mão entrelaçadas e olhos conectados.

Ali decidi que descobriria mais sobre seu passado.

Ela saiu de cima de mim e se deitou ao meu lado, eu fiquei de lado também e a puxei beijando-a delicadamente.

— Eu te amo — disse.

— Muito — ela concordou sorrindo.

E eu a beijei dessa vez com mais desejo ainda, afinal a noite é uma criança.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu sei capitulo pequeno, mas o próximo é maior e amanhã saberemos mais sobre o passado de Bella!

beijos


	27. Capítulo XXVII

Dias depois...

— A onde você pensa que vai? — Bella disse se sentando na cama e se enrolando com o lençol, quando viu que eu levantei e fui para o closet, procurar uma roupa para vestir.

— Tenho que resolver uns assuntos — eu falei.

— Às três horas da madrugada? — perguntou desconfiada.

— Sim — eu disse apenas puxando uma cueca e uma calça.

— Você não está me traindo está? — ela perguntou cruzando seus braços, mas eu percebi que ela brincava.

— Claro que não, minha ciumentinha — eu disse divertido — Não vou me encontrar com uma loira de peitões que está me esperando neste exato momento.

Ela bateu em meu peito. Eu rir.

— Eu te amo, baby, vou voltar logo, prometo — eu falei.

Ela suspirou deitando na cama de novo, tirando o lençol.

— Volte mesmo — ela disse e foi quase impossível eu sair dali com aquela imagem na minha frente.

Eu corri pela janela e pulei, caindo no chão com um baque suave, decidi ir correndo que ia ser mais rápido do que ir de carro.

Forks estava deserta a essa hora da noite.

Alice havia tido uma visão de que eu conseguiria descobrir sobre Bella, assim que decidi procurar sobre se passado.

Havia pesquisado na internet e achei alguns casos de mulheres desaparecidas que coincidiam com Bella, tinha alguns que tinha fotos e já as descartei, gravei os nomes das que não consegui encontrar uma foto para pesquisar no banco de dados da delegacia.

Só tinha um policial que estava roncando em frente a uma teve ligada. Foi fácil entrar sem fazer barulho, fui para a sala do xerife e o computador estava ligado em descanso de tela, mexi no mouse e encontrei com facilidade o sistema de pessoas desaparecidas, demorou mais para carregar o sistema do que demorou para eu chegar ali.

Paciência.

Joguei o nome Isabella Gosh, mas não era Bella, tentei o segundo Isabella McGonald, a foto era de uma menina loira gordinha, também não era minha Bella, joguei o terceiro Isabella Swan, a imagem de Bella surgiu na tela, seus grandes olhos chocolates pareciam me olhar, seu rosto corado e sorridente fez meu corpo se aquecer.

Isabella Swan.

Era ela.

Li sua ficha. Ela era filha de Charlie Swan, eles viviam no Alasca, Bella tinha dezoito anos quando desapareceu depois de uma festa de sua formatura no ensino médio.

Imprimi a ficha e voltei para casa.

Saltei para a janela e aterrissei, Bella estava deitada na cama de olhos fechados em seus ouvidos estavam fones e ela ouvia musica. Estava totalmente nua ainda, ela tamborilava seus dedos em sua barriga, uma perna sua estava elevada.

Coloquei o envelope em cima das minhas coisas, ela ainda não havia me observado ali.

Ela abriu seus olhos e eu a fiz ver um vulto.

— Edward você está aqui? — ela perguntou olhando ao redor, eu estava bem escondido atrás do armário.

Fiquei em silêncio.

Ela foi até a janela ainda nua e olhei para lá, suspirando.

Eu fui rápido e a abracei por trás.

— Você não deveria aparecer assim na janela — eu disse a abraçando por trás.

— Você voltou — ela disse sorrindo e se virando para mim, me abraçando como se eu tivesse ficado dias foras e não apenas dezoito minutos e dezesseis segundos. Não que eu tivesse contando.

— Eu falei que seria rápido — eu falei.

— Agora via me contar a onde você foi? — ela disse pediu cruzando suas pernas.

— Não até você vestir uma roupa não consigo me concentrar com você assim — eu falei.

Ela rolou os olhos, mas foi rapidamente até o closet, voltou com uma camisola de seda azul curta.

— Isso não ajuda muito Bella — eu disse ficando excitado com a visão.

— Fala logo — ela disse impaciente.

Eu peguei os papeis que havia impresso e coloquei em sua mão.

Ela olhou curiosa para mim, mas o abriu, ficou encarando sua foto durante um tempo, seus olhos descendo pelas informações abaixo da foto.

Isabella Marie Swan

18 anos, desaparecida depois de uma festa de formatura.

Nascida em Juneau, capital do estado do Alasca.

Filha do xerife de policia Charlie Swan e de Renée Swan, falecida no parto.

Nenhuma informação sobre seu desaparecimento, ou quem a sequestrou.

— Isso é sobre mim? — ela perguntou.

— Sim, Bella, aqui tem o endereço do seu pai também — eu falei.

— Oh — falou ainda encarando os documentos — Por que você fez isso?

— Eu sei que você falou que não se importava com nada do seu passado, mas eu sei também, que você queria saber mais, da onde veio, quem é. Eu também estava curioso, então eu pesquisei, hoje eu fui invadir a delegacia e pesquisei nos sistema de pessoas desaparecidas, achei você, agora nós sabemos quem é.

— E o que você acha que eu devo fazer isso?

— Você que sabe, Bella. Você é quem decide, podemos deixar tudo como está, ou...

— Ou o que Edward? Eu não posso nunca mais vê-lo, ele vai perceber que eu mudei, eu vou querer mata-lo, não posso — ela disse triste.

— É claro que pode, baby — eu disse suavemente, a puxando para mim e a abraçando — Você fica diariamente numa escola cheia de humanos, nunca matou ninguém e com certeza não vai matar seu pai. Eu sei que mesmo não se lembrando, você sente falta de sua família.

Bella saiu apoiou a mão em sua cabeça como se tivesse doendo a massageando.

— Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan, Charlie Swan, por que, porque eu não me lembro? — ela disse murmurando para si mesma, cantarolando.

— Amor, calma, ok? Eu não queria que ficasse assim, eu pensei que ficaria feliz, não assim, desesperada — eu disse peguei os papeis e joguei no chão — Vem cá — disse e a deitei na cama por cima dela — Eu te amo, não importa o que decida, estarei ao seu lado, não precisa decidir nada agora, temos tempo, agora relaxe — eu falei a beijando.

Ela suspirou e me beijou de volta.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais sobre o passado de Bella.

Vocês acham que ela vai querer ver seu pai?

Será que ele está vivo? Bem?

haha, comentem amores, logo saberemos


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

Dias depois estávamos caçando, havíamos acabado de atacar alguns cervos, quando Bella parou e me olhou.

— As coisas estão ficando mais clara — ela disse.

— Sobre o que? — eu perguntei.

— Meu passado — ela falou — Eu lembro agora de uma casa simples amarela, que vivi com meu pai, ele não era muito de falar e nem eu também e isso de alguma forma nos completava, minha mãe morreu no meu parto, papai ficou viúvo e com um bebê para criar, foi difícil para ele, mas ele me criou, ele sempre achou que eu por eu não ter tido uma presença materna eu era meia menino, gostava de usar tênis, não me importava muito com moda, eu amava ir pescar com ele, quando os rios não estavam congelados de mais para isso, de ficar ali eu, ele e o silencio, as vezes ia algum amigo dele, era bom. Eu tinha uma amiga, ela se chamava Angela Webber.

— Você namorava? Gostava de alguém? — eu perguntei.

Ela desviou os olhos pensativa.

— Eu... Eu lembro de um garoto, mas eu tento saber mais sobre ele e tudo fica travado eu não consigo, assim como também não consigo saber como eu cheguei na floresta, já que James me encontrou lá desacordada.

Eu franzo minha testa pelo mistério, acariciando sua mão.

— Eu também cheguei a uma decisão. Eu quero ver meu pai, pelo menos saber como ele está, se ele está feliz e seguiu sua vida, nós podemos inventar alguma história não é? Você acha que ele vai perceber alguma coisa? Você acha que eu posso parecer mais velha? Que ainda espera por mim? Você acha que essa é a decisão certa?

— Ei calma — acariciei seu rosto — Eu acho que qualquer pai vai querer saber sobre como a filha está, pelo menos eu acho que você mostrar a ele que está feliz, que ele não precisa se preocupar. Mas você tem que saber que não poderá ficar com ele, que ele um dia vai ter o mesmo final que todos os humanos tem — eu disse delicadamente.

Ela assentiu me abraçando forte.

Os dias se passaram mais rápidos.

A escola estava sendo como todas aos outras, mas ao mesmo tempo não, ter Bella ali, mudava tudo.

Era tão fácil está com ela. Os dias na escola era como sempre, a gente tentando agir normalmente e ninguém perceber.

Mas Bella ali mudava não era mais um tédio fingir ser um adolescente normal, e bem, nós também aproveitamos e tivemos algumas experiências de adolescente normal.

Como quando ela ficou me provocando quando um dia estávamos indo só nós dois no carro, porque tínhamos nos atrasado um pouco, ela ficou me provocando o caminho toda com sua mão, me apalpando enquanto eu dirigia e bem acabamos perdendo o primeiro horário. Vamos apenas dizer que o estacionamento atrás da escola, de baixo de uma arvore que causa nunca é usado é bem convencional se você quer se vingar da sua garota que não para de provoca-lo.

E bem teve uma vez também que ela se atrasou na aula de educação física era o ultimo horário e quando eu fui atrás dela ela estava sozinha no vestiário e vestia uma fantasia de líder de torcida, uma saia curta uma blusa mostrando sua barriga, vamos apenas dizer que até hoje o treinador Clapp não entende como e quem quebrou algumas coisas do vestiário.

E eu até conseguir convencer Bella de ir ao baile comigo, todos nós fomos, foi uma noite perfeita aquela, Bela estava deslumbrante em um vestido azul lindo. Depois eu a levei para fechar a noite na nossa clareira, dessa vez eu levei uma manta e houve algumas árvores quebradas, mas nós nunca nos sentíamos tão completos e felizes como naquela noite.

Assim os dias se passavam.

Podíamos ter uma rotina e às vezes ser entediante.

Mas eu estava muito feliz como nunca estive.

Antes de Bella, minha vida era como uma noite sem lua. Muito escura, mas haviam estrelas, pontos de luz e de razão. E depois ela atravessou meu céu como um meteoro. De repente tudo estava em chamas; havia brilho, havia beleza.

Bella chegou para iluminar tudo.

O mais singelo sorriso dela me fazia ganhar o dia.

E eu não me surpreendi quando Bella disse que queria visitar seu pai.

Sabia que ela tomaria essa decisão.

E eu estaria ao lado dela, independente de como fosse lá, do que aconteceria, para sempre.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

Está chegando o momento da Bella encontrar seu pai, será que ele está bem e vivo?

E eles vão para o Alasca, adivinha quem vive no Alasca?

haha

beijinhos


	29. Capítulo XXIX

Nós conversamos com todos e eles nos ajudaram a criar uma história para o desaparecimento de Bella, Carlisle achou melhor nós falarmos que tínhamos nos casados, assim realmente não tinha como ele querer que Bella voltasse para casa, depois de tudo.

Não era uma das melhores histórias e não sabíamos se Charlie ira acreditar, Alice não conseguia ver nada desde que ele ainda não havia decidido.

Iriamos aproveitar as férias de verão e todos iriam, Carlisle havia conseguido um mês de férias do hospital nós ficaríamos com antigos amigos de Carlisle que também moravam no Alasca.

Nós fomos de carro apesar de podermos ir correndo.

Eu, Bella, Alice e Jasper fomos com o Volvo e Carlisle, Esme, Rose e Emmett, na Mercedes de Carlisle.

Foi uma viagem longa e tivemos que atravessar todo o Canadá, mas só demoramos um pouco mais de um dia para chegar já que dirigíamos bem rápidos graças à turbinações que Rose fazia nos carros e que não precisamos parar para ir ao banheiro, esticar as pernas, comer e nem dormir, só parávamos para abastecer.

E finalmente chegamos ao Alasca.

Paramos em frente a grande casa de andar.

Os cinco vampiros esperavam ao lado de fora.  
Carlisle parou o carro ao lado do meu e descemos. Entrelacei minha mão na de Bella, notei os olhos de Tanya encarar esse ponto.  
Ela estava curiosa para saber quem era a vampira que havia conquistado meu coração. Bom agora ela sabia.  
Ela tinha paixonite por mim e pensava que um dia poderíamos ficar juntos. Eu sempre mostrei a ela que só a havia como amiga, agora quem sabe ela acabava isso de vez.  
Ela olhou Bella e não a achou tão bonita assim, pelo menos não mais que ela.  
Apesar da pintada de inveja e ciúmes que sentiu, ela ficou feliz por eu ter finalmente encontrado alguém e eu desejei que ela encontrasse também um companheiro.  
Eu cumprimentei a todos e apresentei Bella a eles como minha Bella.  
Tanya me abraçou um pouquinho demorado dizendo pelos pensamentos que estava feliz que eu tinha encontrado alguém e que ela um dia pudesse encontrar.  
Apesar delas e suas irmãs, as vezes saírem com algum humano e se satisfazerem sexualmente assim.  
— É muito bom finalmente conhece-la Isabella — Tanya disse.  
— Bella — ela corrigiu automaticamente.  
— Bem vamos entrar — Eleazar disse e abriu a porta para a gente.

— Estou curiosa para ouvir mais sobre o novo membro da família — Carmem disse se sentando com Eleazar.  
Eu sentei no sofá bege estofado com Bella ao meu lado.  
Bella contou rapidamente sua historia para eles que se lembravam de quando ela havia desaparecido, havia passado em todos os noticiários durante uma semana e só falavam no caso dela. Eles claro suspeitaram que foi algum vampiro, mas que ela tivesse morrido.  
— Carlisle, Carlisle, você está ainda mais poderoso que antes, se Aro souber vai querer alguns dos seus felizardos — Eleazar disse atraindo minha atenção.  
— O que você está falando? — Carlisle perguntou confuso.  
— Oras, você tem um vampiro que tem mais força que qualquer um — ele disse e Emmett riu se gabando, mas realmente era não conhecia um vampiro mais forte que ele —Um que pode dominar o que os outros sentem, uma que ver o futuro, um leitor de mentes, ainda melhor que Aro, se me arrisco a dizer e uma defesa. Se Aro souber das relíquias que você tem com certeza iria querer para sua coleção — ele falou.  
— O que você chamou minha mulher? — Eu perguntei já que vi em sua mente que a ultima parte foi dirigido a ela.  
— Uma defesa, ela está tentando me bloquear.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada — Bella disse confusa.

— Você não sabe do seu poder? — ele perguntou.

— Eu tenho poder?

— Claro que sim, você não percebeu antes Edward? Ela tem um bloqueio em sua mente, por...

— Não consigo ler a mente dela — completei surpreendido.

— Exato e pelo o que posso ver é muito poderosa.

— Vamos ver — Kate falou e antes que eu pudesse agir ela pegou o braço de Bella, enviando ondas de choque.

— Kate — eu disse rapidamente a querendo puxar de lá, antes de perceber que Bella não sentiu nada.

— Muito bom Bella — Kate falou.

— Mas eu não fiz nada.

— O choque que dei em você era para tê-la feito cair no chão.

— Eu não senti nada — falou surpresa.

— Isso significa que você tem um escudo contra ataques de dor também, você pode expandi para fora do seu corpo?

— Eu não sei, eu nem sabia que tinha isso — Bella disse com o olhar meio perdido.

— Bom, podemos trabalhar nisso — Kate falou.

— Sim — Bella disse animada — Eu tenho poder, eu sou poderosa, Edward — ela disse olhando para mim, seus olhos brilhavam.

— É claro que você é baby — eu disse beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

— Você pode me ensinar agora? — Bella pediu a Kate ansiosa.

— Vai ter que esperar, baby, temos que ir ver seu pai — eu a lembrei.

— Oh está certo — ela falou assentindo.

— Quando vocês voltarem eu a ensinarei Bella — Kate falou.

Bella assentiu com um biquinho adorável.

— Vamos? — eu perguntei me levantando.

Ela assentiu.

— Boa sorte lá e qualquer coisa nos ligue, estamos a apenas algumas horas de distancia — Carlisle falou.

— Pode deixar — Bella falou se despedindo de nossa família com abraços e beijos e acenando para os Denali.

Eu me despedi também, abri a porta do carro para Bella entrar e dei a volta entrando ao lado do motorista.

Olhei para ela, pegando sua mão e entrelaçando.

— Vai dar tudo certo — eu disse beijando suas juntas.

Ela assentiu, dei a partida e sai dirigindo rumo à vida humana da minha garota.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eita hein! Tanya até que pareceu legal né? será mesmo? haha

Agora saber se o pai de Bella esta vivo? O que vocês acham?

beeijos


	30. Capítulo XXX

— É aqui — Bella disse quando eu parei o carro em frente a uma casa branca de dois andares, ela olhava sem piscar para casa — .. ele... ele ta ai? — perguntou.  
— Não — eu entrelacei minha mão na dela — Mas tem uma mulher lá dentro — eu disse conseguindo ouvir seus pensamentos — Acho que ele se casou de novo — eu falei avaliando sua reação.  
Ela sorriu, parecendo feliz.  
— Isso é bom, Charlie nunca conseguiu se virar bem sozinho — ela disse.  
— Ela tem um filho — falei lendo sua mente que ela pensava em um menino.

— Oh, é do meu pai? — perguntou.

— Não sei, só consigo ver o que ela está pensando agora. Vamos entrar ou quer esperar seu pai? — perguntei.

Ela mordeu seus lábios pensativa.

A mulher passou pela janela e notou o carro parado, ficou curiosa.

— Ela percebeu a gente aqui, está vindo para cá — falei — Espere aqui, eu vou lá perguntar se é aqui que ainda mora Charlie — eu falei, afinal não podíamos chegar assim de supetão.

Eu sai do carro e ela me observou pela janela, seus olhos castanhos da lente me seguindo.

_Quem é esse homem? Ele é muito bonito..._ , ela pensou.

Eu bati na porta e ela demorou um pouquinho para abrir, fingindo que não sabia que eu estava aqui.

— Sim? — ela disse.

— Charlie Swan, mora aqui? — eu perguntei.

— Sim, sim é meu marido — ela respondeu me olhando atentamente.

— Ele está? — perguntei.

— Não, ele está na delegacia. Desculpe, mas quem é você? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Meu nome é Edward Cullen — eu respondi, eu olhei para o carro e fiz um gesto para Bella sair.

A mulher seguiu meu olhar e sua boca se abriu quando viu Bella.

Eu a segurei antes que ela caísse no chão.

Bella se aproximou de mim preocupada.

— Ela desmaiou? — perguntou.

— Sim, me ajude a colocar ela no sofá — eu falei entrando na casa, colocamos a mulher no sofá, ficamos em silêncio ela não demorou nem trinta segundos para ela despertar, Bella olhava ao redor e meus olhos encontraram com o de Bella um canto que tinha várias fotos dela.

— O que aconteceu? — ela disse despertando e sentando no sofá olhando para mim, seu olhar parou de novo em Bella — Não pode ser, você, você é a Bella — ela disse.

Bella assentiu.

— Sim, sou eu, meu pai onde ele está? — Bella falou.

— Oh meu Deus — a mulher saltou e abraçou Bella com força e mesmo eu vendo que ela nunca havia conhecido Bella antes, pude perceber que ela tinha um carinho por ela, e isso fez eu gostar dela imediatamente.

Bella a abraçou de voltar meia desajeitada.

— Desculpe, mas quem é você? — Bella perguntou quando a mulher a soltou.

— Oh, eu sou Sue, eu... eu casei com seu pai, há dois anos — ela disse respirando fundo.

— Meu pai, você pode o chamar para vim para cá? — Bella perguntou.

— Claro... eu.. eu vou ligar para ele — falou sumindo pela cozinha.

Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Charlie seus pensamentos não eram muito coerentes.

Eu e Bella ficamos em silêncio para ouvir o que Charlie ira dizer.

— Charlie, Charlie, você precisa vim para casa — Sue disse parecendo desesperada, assim que ele atendeu.  
— _Meu Deus, mulher o que aconteceu? A casa está pegando fogo?_ — ele disse do outro lado da linha, Bella apertou minha mão suavemente quando ouviu a voz do pai.

— Não, não é melhor que isso — ela disse e pude ver pelo seu pensamento o quanto ele ficaria feliz. Apesar de ele ter se casado de novo e amar Seth o filho dela como filho dele ela sabia que ele ainda sofria e muito pela filha desaparecida.

— _Sue, o que aconteceu_? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Vem logo Charlie — ela disse desligando antes que ele pudesse dizer algo.

— Ele já está vindo — ela disse voltando para sala — Ele vai ficar tão feliz quando a ver, nem eu acredito que você está aqui — ela falou ainda olhando Bella — O que aconteceu? Onde você estava? — ela perguntava curiosa — Seu pai ele... — eu pude ver em sua mente ela se recordando de como ela havia conhecido Charlie ele vivia abatido, triste e solitário buscando pela filha, mas nunca a encontrando quando eles se conheceram ela o ajudou muito cuidando dele.

Apaixonaram-se e casaram. Seth ajudou muito também Charlie e eles se amavam como pai e filho.

— Se você não se importa eu prefiro esperar meu pai chegar para contar — ela disse. Sue apenas assentiu, sua mente pensando em diversas possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido com Bella, de quem eu era, ela tinha uma leve suspeita pelas nossas mãos entrelaçadas e também a aliança dourada que precisava para nosso disfarce e estava em nossos dedos, Alice que havia cuidado disso.

Um tempo depois eu comecei a ouvir os pensamentos de Charlie Swan.

Ele estava pensando no que poderia ter acontecido para Sue está assim, pensou que Seth poderia está machucado, mas então ela teria ligado para ambulância, depois pensou que ela queria fazer uma surpresa para ele, mas ai não era seu aniversário nem nada.

Em nenhum momento ele pensou na filha, mas eu poderia ver que sua mente de alguma forma estava meia vazia como se faltasse algo.

O barulho do carro foi ficando mais alto e ele parou em frente a casa, olhando para o volvo e se preguntando de quem seria.

Senti Bella tensa ao meu lado.

Acariciei sua mão suavemente, olhando para ela.

Ela assentiu para mim, engolindo em seco.

Ouvimos ele saindo do carro, fechando a porta e dando cinco passos até a casa. Seu coração batia em um ritmo normal.

— Diabos Sue, o que aconteceu mulher? E sabe de quem é aquele car... — a voz dele foi parando lentamente, primeiro seus olhos pousaram em mim depois na mulher ao meu lado.

Bella apertou sua mão mais forte na minha prendendo a respiração.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

E agora? Parece que Charlie está bem... bom né...

comentem!

beijos


	31. Capítulo XXXI

O sangue fugiu do seu rosto e ele ficou pálido, como em um filme várias imagens foram passando na cabeça dele, desde quando Renée havia contando que estava gravida, quando ele sentiu o bebe mexer dentro da esposa, a felicidade de pega-la em seus braços pela primeira vez, mesmo depois de um momento tão triste da perda da esposa, como foi difícil cria-la, ela criança, vários momentos dos dois até a dor da perda do que havia acontecido a ela.

— Bella? — ela conseguiu dizer, seus olhos estavam úmidos e seu coração acelerou muito fiquei com medo que ele fosse enfartar. 

— Papai — Bella disse sua voz embargada e sabia que se fosse humana estaria chorando, eu mesmo estaria. Sue chorava baixinho olhando emocionada a cena. 

— Bella — Charlie repetiu soltando a respiração. 

Bella com calma que eu sabia que não estava sentindo se aproximou do pai e ele a abraçou com toda a força que tinha, com toda a saudade, o medo, o desespero, o amor que tinha guardado dentro de si. Lagrimas caiam de seus olhos e eu senti um nó em minha garganta.

Eles ficaram abraçados por intermináveis minutos, Charlie chorando acariciando seus cabelos, braços, por sorte ele estava emocionado de mais para perceber que ela estava gelada de mais.

— Bella, como você está aqui? Onde você estava? O que aconteceu? Você que me deixou doido aqui? — ele disse a soltando e a olhando, seus olhos estavam da mesma cor de quando era humana. 

— Papai eu não sei o que aconteceu — Bella disse sabendo que teria que começar a fazer seu teatro. 

— Como não sabe Bella? — ele falou exasperado. 

— Sente-se é uma longa história — ela falou e Charlie a contra gosto se sentou no sofá, mas puxou a filha para sentar ao seu lado, fiquei encostado na parede e Sue foi para cozinha preparar um chá para acalmar os ânimos, curiosa para saber a história. 

— Me conte, conte-me tudo — ele exigiu saber. 

Bella deu um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar, tínhamos ensaiado aquilo muitas vezes e sabia que ela se sairia bem.

— Eu não lembro de como aconteceu pai. Eu lembro que estava na festa de formatura e depois tudo que lembro é que acordei vários dias depois muito longe daqui e completamente sozinha. Eu estava muito machucada e tinha perdido minha memoria, no hospital que me colocaram havia um medico Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ele cuidou de mim, eu não tinha para onde ir e não me lembrava de nada, do senhor, a onde eu morava, ou do meu nome. Carlisle me adotou como filha eles tinham uma mulher Esme, eles cuidaram de mim, e tinham mais cinco filhos adotados eu vivi minha vida assim, sem nunca lembrar de nenhuma coisa do meu passado. Mas aí semanas atrás eu acordei e simplesmente estava tudo lá, eu me lembrava do senhor, da onde eu era, meu verdadeiro nome e ajeitei tudo com Edward para vim imediatamente ver o senhor, para saber se estava bem, mas nunca consegui me recordar do que aconteceu na noite de baile, Carlisle acha que eu devo ter sofrido um trauma psicológico muito grande e que talvez nunca possa lembrar — Bella contou a história que inventamos com exatidão. Pude ver as várias perguntas que surgiram no na mente de Charlie. 

Quem era Edward? Quem era Carlisle? Como ela havia sido machucada?

— Mas como Bella? Eu não sei, essa história... 

— Pai, o senhor não pode apenas ficar feliz que eu estou aqui? — ela perguntou olhando para ele intensamente. 

— É claro que posso filha e estou. Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-la viva, mas nunca perdi as esperanças — ele disse a abraçando novamente, ficaram mais algum tempo assim abraçados em silencio. Charlie beijou sua testa suavemente. 

Finalmente pai e filha se reencontrando e eu não podia está mais feliz vendo a felicidade da minha garota.

E do seu pai também.

Bella fez realmente certo em ver seu pai, apesar de ele está casado de novo e reconstruindo sua vida, faltava um pedaço dele que Sue e o filho dela nunca conseguiram preencher totalmente.

Mas agora eu podia ver que ele finalmente estava completo novamente. Com minha garota.

Eu só não sabia que o pior ainda estava por vim.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Eita! O que será que é pior?

beijos


	32. Capítulo XXXII

— Aqui fiz um chá para vocês — Sue disse aparecendo com uma bandeja com bule e xícaras.  
Charlie olhou para Sua soltando Bella depois de beijar o topo de sua cabeça.  
— Bella, essa é Sue, minha mulher — ele disse meio hesitante com a reação de Bella.  
Mas minha Bella sorriu para eles.  
— É um prazer Sue, fico feliz que meu pai tenha te encontrado, sei que você tomou conta dela por mim — Bella disse.  
Sue sorriu se recordando de quando eles se conheceram.  
— O prazer é todo meu querida, fico muito feliz de você está de volta e bem — ela disse sorrindo.  
— Maaaaae de quem é aquele carro maneiro lá fora? — um menino de cerca de onze anos disse entrando na casa correndo.  
— Seth tenha modos — Sue disse corando levemente.  
Ele olhou para Bella curioso e para as fotos dela fazendo isso repetidas vezes.  
— Seth essa é Bella minha filha, filha esse é Seth filho de Sue e meu também — Charlie falou, ele podia não ser o pai dele biológico, mas o amava como se fosse seu sangue.  
Bella sorriu.  
— Oh você é a Bella — ele disse — Maneiro — falou e abraçou Bella rapidamente — Finalmente uma irmã — ele disse a soltando — Hey aquele carro lá fora é seu? — Ele perguntou.  
Bella riu e me procurou com os olhos.  
— Não é do Edward, meu... marido — Bella disse e Charlie que bebia o café se engasgou, tossindo e ficando vermelho. Sue se apressou em bater nas costas dele.  
— Como? — ele falou olhando agora para mim, se dando conta só agora realmente que um homem desconhecido estava ali, pensou a onde estava sua arma e se lembrou de tê-la deixado no carro.  
— Sr. Swan, eu sou Edward Cullen — disse me apresentando formalmente a ele e estendi minha mão que estava com luva.  
Ele apertou forte de mais e eu fiquei com medo que ele quebrasse seus dedos, mas ele a soltou, eu as flexionei tentando ser discreto, para fingir que tinha doido. Tinha que fazê-lo gostar de mim.  
— Como vocês se conheceram? — perguntou curioso.  
— Edward foi adotado por Carlisle e Esme quando era criança, pai — Bella disse apenas.  
— E vocês se casaram? — ele perguntou não gostando nada da ideia.

— Sim papai, nos apaixonamos e casamos há três meses atrás.  
— Charlie, Bella já tem mais de 25 anos — Sue o lembrou sussurrando para ele.  
— Eu sei só que é difícil parece que ela ainda é aquela mesma menina que tinha 18 anos. Ninguém vai acreditar quando contar, eu preciso ligar para Billy, Sam... Oh o Mike, ele ficou tão preocupado com você querida.  
Bella franziu sua testa para o pai.  
— Mike Newton? — Ela perguntou e sua mão apertou forte de mais a minha.  
Olhei para ela curioso.  
— Sim ele me ajudou muito a procurar você — ele disse com um certo cuidado, olhando rapidamente para mim — Ele sempre vem aqui, virou policial também, eu sai de lá correndo que ele já deve vim ver o que aconteceu — falou tagarelando em sua mente surgindo a imagem de um homem meio baixo, loiro e de olhos azuis.  
— Oh sim, você pode ligar para eles e se puder ligar para Angela também — Bella pediu.  
— Oh Angela está morando no Canadá em Quebec — ele falou.  
Bella sorriu parecendo feliz.  
— Ligue para seus amigos pai — falou e Charlie assentiu indo para o telefone.  
— Então Seth você tem quantos anos? — Bella perguntou curiosa com seu novo irmão.  
Seth estava encantado com a beleza da irmã e pensando que todos seus amigos ficariam babando nela quando a visse. Ele se imaginou batendo nos meninos que pensariam alguma coisa dela. Sorri mentalmente, em como ele já gostava de Bella, mas também não tinha como não gostar.

— Doze — ele falou animado se sentindo um homem.  
— Onze ainda — Sue o corrigiu sorrindo para o menino que rolou os olhos para a mãe.

— Vou fazer doze daqui quatro meses mãe, já sou grande — ele disse, eu e Bella rimos.

Bella perguntou em que série ele estava e o menino começou a tagarelar sobre sua vida na escola e de seus amigos.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Curtinho eu sei, mas essa semana vai ser uma correria para mim, tenho quatro provas, mas vou postar os capis certinho para vocês, eu espero!

Beijooos


	33. Capítulo XXXIII

Charlie ligou para seus amigos e minutos depois a casa estava cheia de humanos que bebiam e conversavam alto, eu podia ouvir a mente de cada um e se pudesse estaria morrendo de dor de cabeça.

Eu e Bella ficamos juntos sempre conversando com os amigos de Charlie e Sue, eles bebiam e Sue fez comida para todos. Eu podia ver que Charlie queria conversar comigo e ver se eu realmente respeitava Bella e cuidava dela.

Então quando eu sussurrei para Bella ir ao banheiro manter a aparência de humana e trocar a lente dela que logo o veneno corroía, ele não perdeu tempo e veio falar comigo.  
— Então você se casou com a minha menina — ele disse fazendo pouco caso e deu um tapinha nas minhas costas.  
— Sim chefe — eu falei apenas.  
Ele suspirou.  
— Olha eu sei que minha filha já é uma mulher, eu só quero saber se você a ama e cuida dela como deve?

— Eu a amo Charlie, eu cuido dela como se fosse minha vida, não me vejo mais sem ela — disse sinceramente.

— Ótimo, se você machuca-la eu vou castra-lo — disse sorrindo e dando um tapinha nas minhas costas.

De repente eu me senti culpado.

Nós estávamos mentindo para ele.

Bella e eu não estávamos casados realmente.

Mas eu sentia que tínhamos uma ligação bem mais forte que o casamento.

Eu estava agindo errado.

Não deveríamos está fingindo ser casados.

Deveríamos ter realmente nos casados.  
Eu nunca havia pensado nisso.  
Bella já era minha e eu dela, por toda a eternidade casamento era apenas um acordo no papel.

Nossa ligação era tão forte e casamento era muito humano.

Nossas almas, se é que tivéssemos, estavam ligadas de um jeito que nenhuma outra estaria.

Ela era minha e eu era dela.  
Mas Bella realmente ser minha esposa era bem interessante essa ideia. Lembrei de quando Rose havia se casado com Emmett foi só para a gente na época Alice e Jasper não estavam com a gente, apesar de depois eles terem repetido isso anos depois deles terem se juntado a família. Até Jasper e Alice haviam tido uma celebração.  
Será que Bella queria isso?  
— Eu amo sua filha, Bella é tudo para mim ela — eu falei e sorri diante da possibilidade. Eu tinha algumas coisas guardadas que era da minha mãe e eu sabia que o anel dela estava lá também.  
Seria perfeito.  
Eu vi que eu tinha ganhado ele.  
Sorriu.  
— Pode me chamar de Charlie — falou — Você trabalha? — Perguntou.  
— Claro eu trabalho com meu pai em um hospital.  
— Oh, bom.  
— E onde vocês moram?  
— Nós estamos morando em uma cidade no estado de Washington, perto de Seattle.  
— É um pouco longe — ele disse.  
— Não se preocupe Charlie sempre que Bella quiser visita-lo eu posso traze-la — falei  
Ele respirou fundo.  
— Oh... hum tudo bem — gaguejou ainda pensativo.  
Poucos minutos depois todos foram embora. Eu subi as escadas com as desculpa que iria ao banheiro.

Demorei um pouco e quando voltei Bella estava ajudando Sue a lavar as coisas, Seth e Charlie estavam assistindo um jogo na teve, me sentei na poltrona e ficamos assistidos.

— Vocês vão embora quando? — Charlie perguntou, pensando enquanto tempo ainda tinha com a filha.

— Vamos depois de amanhã — eu respondi.

— Tão pouco tempo — ele falou.

— Sim, Bella não está de férias e só conseguimos esses dias — eu falei.

Ele assentiu bebendo um gole de sua cerveja.

Sue e Bella apareceram na sala, eu sorri olhando para ela que se sentou do meu lado Sue sentou no braço da poltrona que Charlie estava, ele colocou sua mão na perna dela.

— Vocês vão passar a noite aqui? — Sue perguntou.

— Bom se não for nenhum incômodo — Bella disse.

— Oh claro que não querida, não mexi em nada de seu quarto, está do mesmo jeito. Sue pode pegar um lençol e Edward ficar no sofá — eu quis rir.

— Papai, Edward pode dormir na cama comigo — Bella disse suavemente.

Charlie estava tentando não pensar no que eu já deveria ter feito com sua filha.

Eu segurei meu riso quando ele imaginou dormindo entre mim e Bella para garantir a honra de sua filha. _Ela é casada, casada_, ele se lembrou.

— Charlie ela já é uma mulher — Sue sussurrou em seu ouvido, não sabendo que nós poderíamos ouvir.

Ele respirou fundo olhando para tevê.

— Seth já está na hora de você banhar, temos que acordar amanhã cedo para ir a sua consulta lembra? — Sue disse.

— Ele está bem? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

— Sim, apenas exames de rotina — Sue deu um sorriso gentil e eu pude ver que era verdade.

Arrumamos para dormir, Bella foi tomar banho depois eu, só tinha dois banheiros na casa, um no quarto de Sue e Charlie e outro que Seth usava.

Quando voltei do banho, estava com uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa branca, Bella já estava deitada na cama, com roupas parecidas com a minha. Sorri para ela.

— Tudo bem? — perguntei deitando ao seu lado.

— Sim — ela sussurrou colocando sua cabeça no meu peito e me abraçando.

Puxei-a delicadamente e nos beijamos lentamente e devagar.

Teríamos uma noite longa pela frente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Sei que a conclusão não ficou muito boa, mas amanhã teremos mais... espero que tenham gostado...

comentem,

beijos.


	34. Capítulo XXXIV

O nome de Bella foi dito e chamou nossa atenção, separamos nossos lábios em silêncio ouvindo a conversa que Charlie e Sue estavam tendo.

— _Eles se amam Charlie, você não notou o modo como eles se olham?_ — Sue falava.

— _Sim, parece, mas não sei, parece ter algo estranho nele_ — ele disse.

Sue riu.

— _Isso deve ser ciúmes de pai_ — ela falou.

Ele bufou.

— _Da para acreditar que ela está aqui? Eu vivi tantos anos pensando que ela estava morta e ela está aqui_ — ele disse desabafando com a mulher que sorriu o abraçando, pude vim em sua mente.

— _Deus honrou seu amor de pai Charlie, Ele a trouxe de volta para_ _você_ — ela disse e só agora eu notei que ela era muito cristã.

— _Mas ela mora do outro lado do país Sue, o que adianta isso? Se vou perde-la novamente_ — ele disse e sentir Bella ficar tensa sabia que isso era sua maior preocupação quando decidimos visita-los.

— _Você não vai perder Charlie, tenho certeza que ela virá visita-lo sempre e você poderão se falar direto no telefone_ — ela disse.

Ele suspirou.

— _Sim tem razão, prefiro ter minha filha assim, viva nem que seja em outro país do que tê-la longe de mim, sem saber o que aconteceu com ela, se ela está bem ou não... ou pior... achando que ela está morta _— ele falou.

Ouvimos um barulho de beijos. Bella relaxou um pouco ao meu lado.

— _Sim, agora você precisa relaxar e eu sei um jeito de fazer_ isso — Sue falou em um tom provocante.

Olhei para Bella.

— E-eles vão fazer o que eu acho que vão fazer? — Bella perguntou.

Eu rir.

— Parece que sim.

— Ok, agora, acho que entendo porque você não gosta de ouvir Esme e Carlisle fazendo sexo.

— Multiplique isso pelo fato de eles já terem quebrado seu piano e você poder ler os pensamentos dele.

Ela riu e eu a beijei levemente.

— Alguém desconfiou de algo? — perguntou.  
— Não você foi perfeita. Fez certo em escolher ver seu pai, ele sempre pensou em você. Agora ele está tão feliz como nunca Sue ou Seth tinha visto — ela sorriu.  
— E eu estou feliz por ele ter Seth e Sue agora. Sei que ela cuida bem dele — falou.  
Eu assenti.

— Bella, porque você ficou estranha quando seu pai falou o nome do garoto Mike Newton? — eu perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não sei senti uma sensação entranha — ela falou pensativa.

Inclinei e beijei seus lábios, ela correspondeu aumentando a intensidade do beijo.  
Sua mão desceu pelo meu peito.  
— Consegue fazer silêncio? — ela perguntou, seus olhos dourados brilhando, antes de levantar ela teria que colocar as lentes de novo — Sei que isso me distrairá de ouvir meu pai.  
— Você consegue, baby? — Eu devolvi a pergunta sorrindo maroto.  
Ele assentiu mordendo o lábio.  
Passamos a noite nos amando lentamente, foi difícil não podíamos fazer barulho e ainda tínhamos que ter cuidado para não quebrar nada, mas fomos bem sucedidos. 

De manhã Bella fingiu levantar primeiro e eu fiquei na cama dando um tempo a sós com seu pai. Já que Sue e Seth tinham saído.  
— Então agora que você recuperou a memoria, não pensa em voltar para cá querida? — Charlie perguntou depois de ficar pensando em sua mente como começar o assunto, eu avisei para Bella sobre isso e ela já tinha preparado a resposta.  
Vi pela sua mente, Bella fingindo comer panquecas, ela era tão graciosa.  
— Pai, eu te amo e sei que sente minha falta. Mas minha vida não é mais aqui papai. Eu tenho verdadeiros amigos lá, uma família e eu os amo também, sei que sente minha falta, mas minha vida é lá agora.  
Charlie bebeu um gole do seu café, compreendendo-a.  
— E Edward você o ama? — ele perguntou.

— Sim papai, Edward me ajudou muito quando Carlisle me encontrou, no principio ele ficou um pouco com ciúmes de mim, mas depois ele se tornou um bom amigo, as coisas simplesmente aconteceram e quando vimos estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro.

— Sim, eu posso sentir isso, vocês parecem dois imãs opostos, um se mexe e o outro vai atrás — ele disse e eu me surpreendi com essa observação de Charlie.

Bella o abraçou.

— Eu o amo papai e sou muito feliz — ele garantiu.

— Isso que me importa filha — ele falou beijando sua testa delicadamente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Bom, parece que está dando tudo certo, né?

Vamos ver se continua assim...

beijos


	35. Capítulo XXXV

Eu me levantei depois de um tempo e banhei, vesti uma calça jeans uma blusa branca regata e um casaco de lã.

— Bom dia Charlie — eu disse chegando à cozinha. — Bom dia garoto — ele falou olhando rapidamente para mim. — Bom dia baby — eu disse e me aproximei dando um beijo em sua bochecha. — Bom dia — ela falou sorrindo — Quer panquecas? — Ela perguntou batendo seus cílios inocentemente. — Hum... claro — falei sorrindo. Ela sorriu e preparou uma panqueca para eu comer colocando em minha frente. Conti uma careta.

Mas felizmente o telefone tocou e Charlie foi atender. Pude então disfarçar e jogar os pedaços no lixo que estava perto.

— Isso não é justo eu tive que comer — ela sussurrou para mim e eu sorri apenas.

— _Charlie é o Mike_ — uma voz disse ao telefone.

— Oh sim garoto algum problema?

— _Não nenhum, acabei de chegar do meu turno... Como está ai? Bella está bem?_ — Algo na voz desse cara não me cheirou bem.

Ao ouvir a voz de Charlie ele pensou se lembrando de que sempre imaginou que esse Mike ficaria com a sua filha. Um sentimento estranho e incomum nasceu em mim. Um sentimento de posse. Bella era minha. Não tinha porque eu ficar assim.

— Sim ela está aqui — Charlie respondeu pensando se falava sobre mim.

— _Oh... hum... ela contou o que aconteceu?_ — ele quis saber.

— Não, ela perdeu a memória por isso não sabia a onde estava, uma família a encontrou e cuidou dela.

— _Então ela não se lembra de nada_? — a voz dele parecia esperançosa.

Ele estava feliz de Bella não se lembrar? O meus olhos se encontraram com de Bella e ela franziu sua testa para mim, em silencio, escutando.

— Ela se lembra agora, de algumas coisas mas não se lembra de nada da noite que sumiu o que aconteceu.

— _Bom nesse caso eu vou tomar um banho, descansar um pouco e mais tarde passarei ai para ver ela_ — ele falou.

— Claro pode vim.

Eles se despediram e desligaram.

— Quem era? — Bella perguntou se fazendo de curiosa.

Já que eu sabia que ela tinha ouvido a conversa assim como eu.

— Mike Newton não se lembra dele? Vocês hu... — Charlie coçou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Quase que amassei o garfo em minha mão vendo sua mente. — Eu acho que vocês estavam saindo juntos no fim do colegial.

— Oh, eu não me lembro — ela disse olhando rapidamente para mim.

— Bom ele vai vim aqui mais tarde — falou dando de ombros.

Pensando por um momento se ela se lembraria dela, quando o visse. Ele saiu da sala pegando o jornal e ligando a teve. Levantei colocando na pia o copo e o prato que tinha sujado.

Encarei Bella.

— Então você tinha um namoradinho — eu disse enquanto lavava o prato.

— Eu não lembrava Edward juro — ela falou olhando para mim.

Eu suspirei colocando minha mão em sua cintura.

Respirei fundo.

Ela era tão cheirosa. 

— Você é minha — eu falei possessivo querendo mais que tudo poder arrancar nossas roupas e a fode-la contra a bancada.

Eu estava virando um monstro. Sedento. Mas não por sangue. Mas sim de sexo com Bella. A noite nunca seria suficiente para saciar meu desejo.

— Só sua, como nunca fui de ninguém — Ela respondeu e eu meio que rosnei baixinho a puxando para mim e beijando seus lábios com desejo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu sei capitulo curtinho, só para deixar vocês curiosas com Mike... haha

será que ele tem algo haver com o desaparecimento da Bella?

Logo saberemos,

beijos


	36. Capítulo XXXVI

Como sempre acontecia, nossos corpos esquentaram. Eu desci minha mão por suas costas e apertei sua bunda ela apertou suas mãos em meu cabelo aprofundando nosso beijo.

— Edward para — ela disse quando eu desci meus lábios por seu pescoço.  
Eu me separei tentando controlar meu corpo.  
— A noite não foi suficiente? — ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosa.  
— Nenhuma noite é suficiente com você.

— Ainda bem que temos a eternidade — ela sussurrou beijando meus lábios.

— Para sempre — falei.

Eu a ajudei a arrumar a cozinha, depois Bella me levou para uma caminhada rápida pela cidade que ela cresceu, me mostrando as escolas que estudou, os lugares que gostava de ir.

Também fomos ao cemitério.

A mãe de Bella estava enterrada nele, ao lado dos avôs dela, compramos flores e deixamos para ela. Fiquei parado ao lado de Bella enquanto ela contava a sua mãe sobre a sua vida de agora, o que havia acontecido, sobre nossa família e sobre mim.

Quando ela terminou me abraçou, fiquemos em silêncio por um momento, antes de irmos embora.

Charlie estava esperando pela gente, fomos almoçar em um restaurante do melhor amigo dele o que obrigou eu e Bella a comermos, depois teríamos que dá um jeito naquilo depois.

E não seria nada romântico aquele momento, sorrir com o pensamento.

Sue e Seth estavam lá quando chegamos e fiquei feliz ao ver como minha garota se divertiu.

...

Mais tarde estávamos na sala com Charlie e Sue conversando e assistindo teve.

Seth estava brincando na casa de um amigo dele na rua.

Ouvimos um barulho de carro.

Era Mike Newton.  
Ele saiu do carro e andou para casa me concentrei para ouvir os pensamentos dele.  
Franzi minha testa.  
Ele parecia hesitante em encontrar Bella, mas não consegui entender o porquê.

— Quem é? — Bella sussurrou só para eu ouvir. Ela estava sentada do meu lado, sua cabeça no meu ombro, nossas mãos entrelaçadas  
— Mike Newton — eu respondi ainda sondando a mente dele e não estava gostando nada do que estava vendo.

— _Vamos lá Mike você consegue. Ela não se lembra de nada._ — ele disse a si mesmo parando antes de apertar a campainha Bella me olhou curiosa e eu balancei a cabeça minimamente mostrando que não sabia.  
Ele bateu na porta e Charlie foi abrir, Bella o seguiu comigo ao seu lado.  
— Mike — Charlie disse sorrindo e o abraçando com tapas em sua costas era bem nítido que Charlie o tinha como filho dele.  
— Charles — ele disse rindo para o homem e seus olhos olharam para trás dele procurando Bella.  
Ele tremia levemente e eu percebia que era de medo, não porque ele gostava dela.  
— Bella — ele disse soltando um suspiro.  
_Ela está tão linda e gostosa, parece que não mudou nada desde a ultima vez que a vi,_ele pensou _Ou melhor está ainda muito melhor que antes..._

Duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Minha boca se encheu de veneno, a raiva tomou conta do meu corpo e eu avancei sobre Mike querendo mata-lo, enquanto sua mente se lembrava da ultima vez que ele a tinha visto, o que ele tinha feito.

O celular em meu bolso vibrou milésimos de segundos antes, mas eu ignorei.  
O leão que queria sexo adormeceu e uma fera que queria a morte nasceu em mim.  
Cai por cima de Mike pronto para atacar.  
Miserável.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eita que Edward endoidou de vez? Será?

haha

beijinhos


	37. Capítulo XXXVII

Minhas mãos seguraram em seu casaco com força meu corpo caindo por cima dele no chão.  
E eu não sei como não o esmaguei.  
Meus olhos estavam ardendo de raiva e eu pude ver pela sua mente como ele estava com medo, como eu parecia um bicho furioso.

Eu estava pronto para quebrar seu pescoço quando uma voz me fez parar.  
— Edward — Bella disse nem um segundo depois que eu o ataquei.  
Ela me despertou do transe e de repente eu me lembrei de tudo.

Consegui me controlar.

O pai e a madrasta de Bella estavam ali e por mais que eu quisesse o sangue desse verme debaixo de mim, tinha que me controlar, não podia mata-lo... agora.  
Senti seus braços me empurrando com força.  
_O menino endoidou_ Charlie pensou ajudando Bella a me soltar dele.

Sue estava de boca aberta me olhando sem conseguir pensar em nada.

Eu deixei, é claro, soltando minhas garras daquele infeliz, fiquei de pé.

Sabia que podia lutar contra os dois, mas sabia também que nunca faria isso.  
Então mesmo sendo mais forte que os dois, deixei eles me separarem de Mike.

Mesmo sabendo que se eles soubessem de tudo ficariam ao meu lado, principalmente Charlie.  
— Você é maluco cara? — ele disse se levantando do chão com a ajuda de Charlie que me olhava assustado.  
— Eu... eu desculpa — falei sem conseguir pensar em uma resposta plausível para eu tê-lo atacado. Apesar de tudo que estava sentindo precisava manter as aparências e agir com calma.  
Bella riu.

Eu percebi que ela estava nervosa.  
— Edward pensa que todo mundo entende suas brincadeiras — ela falou — Vem Edward vamos conversar — ela disse me puxando para a cozinha.  
— Bella — Charlie disse meio hesitante com medo que eu fosse machucar sua filha

A se ele soubesse...  
— Está tudo bem papai — ela garantiu e me puxou pela mão saindo dali rapidamente.

Caminhamos por uma trilha pelos fundos da casa.  
— O que foi aquilo Edward? — ela perguntou.  
Eu só pude abraça-la com força.

Ela retribuiu em silêncio envolvendo seus braços na minha nuca acalmando meu corpo.  
Eu senti seu cheiro e fui me acalmando.  
Ela beijou meus lábios rapidamente olhando para mim.  
— O que aconteceu baby? — ela perguntou suavemente — O que tem ele?

— Foi ele que levou você para floresta — eu disse, o desprezo em minha voz.

— Como? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Eu não sei, eu não conseguir ver direito Bella, só o que ele pensou. Quando ele te viu ele pensou imediatamente na ultima vez que te viu e era você, desacordada na floresta ele com uma pedra na mão, sua cabeça sangrava muito Bella. Acho que foi aí que James te encontrou. Ele é um miserável Bella, eu quero mata-lo, eu quero que ele sofra, ele tentou te machucar, ele tentou... tentou — eu nem conseguia dizer direito a palavra.

Ela me abraçou.

— Edward, está tudo bem — ela disse calmamente.

— Tudo bem? Eu... acho que ele queria abusar de você Bella, ele te tocou contra a sua vontade. Ele queria toca-la mesmo quando você estava desmaiada — eu disse com dificuldade, se pudesse estaria chorando. Minha garota havia sofrido quase um estrupo.

— Ele não chegou a concluir chegou?

— Não, mas ele queria, ele queria, ele tentou.

— Então eu devo um agradecimento a ele, por ter tentando, porque foi isso que me levou a está aqui, a me transformar em uma vampira, a conhecer você e eu não mudaria nada que me fez ter você ao meu lado — ela disse.

Eu suspirei acariciando seu rosto.

Eu a amava tanto. E mesmo ela estando certa. Eu não poderia deixar alguém que tentou fazer o que fez com Bella, sair impune.

— Ele tem que pagar Bella — eu falei.

Ela respirou.

— Eu não posso ir a policia Edward, eu não lembro de nada, deve ser por isso que não lembro, devo ter apagado da minha mente e nem faço questão de lembrar. É melhor deixar isso quieto Edward, já passou. Eu tenho você agora e meu pai e nossa família.

— Bella, eu não posso, eu não consigo, seu pai o tem como filho, ele não merece isso, não é possível que você não sinta vontade de fazer nada com ele.

Ela ficou pensativa.

— Eu não sei, eu... ao mesmo tempo quero agradece-lo e em outro castra-lo, ele... ele fez isso com mais alguém? — perguntou.

— Não sei só consigo saber se ele pensar. Se ele tiver feito?

— Se ele tiver feito, aí nós não deixaremos barato — ela disse.

Eu assenti. Eu não deixaria de nenhum jeito.

— Está mais calmo podemos voltar? — ela perguntou.

Eu respirei fundo.

— Precisamos falar alguma coisa sobre eu ter pulado nele — eu disse.

— Podemos apenas falar que você o confundiu com um cara que arrumou briga no avião quando estávamos vindo para cá? — ela pensou rápido.

— Se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu não sei se conseguirei me controlar.

— Eu te amo, apenas pense nisso — ela disse me beijando suavemente.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

Não é que foi o Mike mesmo? Filho da ****.

O que será que o Edward vai fazer, com certeza ele não vai deixar isso barato né?

Acabou que esse capitulo me deu uma ideia para fic kkkk

aaaah já seeii kkkk

aguardem! ;)

beeijos


	38. Capítulo XXXVIII

Quando eu me acalmei um pouco, voltamos para a casa. Charlie estava preocupado se eu tinha feito algo a Bella e Sue estava com medo de que eu fosse um marido agressivo.

Droga, teria que conquista-los de novo.

Mike ainda estava lá assistindo teve e pensando se realmente Bella não se lembrava de nada.

Eu limpei minha garganta entrando na sala de mãos dadas com Bella.

— Desculpe cara eu te confundi com um cara que mexeu com Bella no avião — e só dei de ombros passando a mão no cabelo.

Ele se levantou.

— Tudo bem cara, temos que proteger nossa mulher mesmo — ele disse estendendo a mão.

— Mike Newton — ele falou.

— Edward Cullen — falei apertando sua mão com um pouco de força de mais ele soltou rapidamente flexionando os dedos. _Bastardo sortudo_ ele pensou e olhei para Bella.

Sorte dele que eu não esmaguei seus dedos.

— Bella você ainda está melhor que antes — ele disse e eu percebi que ele queria abraçá-la nem morto que eu o deixaria toca-la.

Então coloquei minha mão em sua cintura e a puxei para mim, ela encostou-se em meu peito.

_Idiota_ ele me xingou em seus pensamentos.

Ele estava morrendo de ciúmes e inveja de mim.

— Er... obrigada — Bella falou apenas.

Ele olhou atentamente para ela.

— Que cara mexeu com você querida? O que ele fez?

— Charlie perguntou agora feliz por ela ter eu ao seu lado. E Sue se sentiu um pouquinho apaixonada por mim.

_Sempre sogrão_ quis dizer.

— Ah pai foi um homem ai ele lembra mesmo Mike, mas Edward o colocou em seu lugar. Nada com que se preocupar — ela disse apenas.

Charlie olhou para mim agradecido.

_Não acredito que Charlie gosta desse metidinho, aposto que ele deve viver traindo Bella. Eu só preciso de um instante a sós com ela _e_ eu poderei fazer largar ele,_ soltei um rosnado baixo, só Bella ouviu.

Ela apertou minha mão delicadamente.

Charlie deu grito quando um cara fez um gol no jogo e todos prestamos atenção.

Quando o primeiro tempo acabou ele criou coragem para pedir a Bella que eles conversassem sozinhos.

Sue saiu para cozinha dizendo que prepararia um lanche.

— Claro — ela disse olhando rapidamente para mim. Eu a puxei e beijei seus lábios rapidamente, mas bem profundo querendo que ele visse que ela era minha agora. Ela saiu fingindo está um pouco ofegante.

E eu quis apenas puxa-la e beija-la de novo.

Charlie riu quando eles saíram pela porta.

— Sabe garoto, não precisa mijar em cima da minha filha para mostrar que vocês estão juntos. Qualquer um que olha para vocês pode ver isso — ele disse e se pudesse teria corado.

Então fiz o que Bella teria feito desviei o olhar e mordi meu lábio rapidamente.

— Hum... sim, mas eu vi o jeito que ele olhou para ela e eu só queria deixar claro que ela é minha — falei sinceramente.

Ele sorriu.

— Bom tenho certeza que ele percebeu isso agora — Charlie falou.

Eu sorrir voltando a fingir prestar atenção no jogo.

Concentrei-me nos pensamentos de Mike.

— Então você não se lembra de mim? — ele perguntou a ela.

— Não — ela disse — tive uma pancada muito forte na cabeça. Eu não me lembro de nada o que aconteceu depois da minha formatura.

— Bem — ele sorriu em seus pensamentos e minha mão apertou forte a almofada quando vi o que ele queria fazer. — Você então não se lembra de que nós estávamos saindo?

— Nós estávamos? — ela falou fingindo surpresa.

— Sim, nós estávamos muito apaixonados, você tinha aceitado namorar comigo na noite que sumiu. Íamos para mesma faculdade e ficaríamos juntos. Saímos no dia que você sumiu, eu apenas me distrair por um momento e nunca mais vi você.

Tinha que admitir que ele era um bastardo de bom ator, seus olhos chegam estavam úmidos.

Bella fechou os olhos por um momento, ela parecia tonta e eu quase me levantei para ir até ela.

Foi um movimento rápido de mais para Mike captar em sua mente, mas eu captei.

De repente Bella levantou a cabeça e pela primeira vez eu fiquei com medo dela.

Seu olhar era raivoso.

Mas nem um segundo depois ela estava com o olhar suave e carente como de um cachorrinho.

— É você não é?

— O-o que? — ele gaguejou com medo.

— O homem que eu sonho — ela disse e eu sabia que ela estava armando alguma coisa, afinal ela não dormia para sonhar.

Mike quase correu dali com medo. Ele tremia levemente.

— Como assim? — ele disse demonstrando uma calma que não tinha.

— Um sonho com um homem, mas nunca posso ver seu rosto. Ele me ama me protege, dança, rir e brinca comigo — ela disse sua voz melosa — Eu sempre sabia que ia te encontrar.

Eu quis vomitar, mesmo sendo impossível aquilo para mim.

E ela fez algo que apesar de eu saber que ela estava aprontando algo, quebrou meu coração. Ela o abraçou. Ele parecia não consegui acreditar.

— Você tá falando sério?

— Claro, Mi — ela disse e o coração dele acelerou.

Vi em seu pensamento que aquele era o jeito que ela o chamava.

— Oh Bella — ele disse e se aproximou para beija-la.

— Não Mike Edward está ali dentro — ela disse o empurrando.

— Eu quero você Bella — ele disse — Quero te fazer minha, você ia me dar isso antes de sumir.

— A noite antes de viajar eu vou a sua casa. Você vai me esperar? — E claro que eu vou meu amor — ele disse com um grande sorriso — Moro no 304 em cima da cafeteria vou te esperar — ele disse e saiu dali.

_Toma essa babaca, ela pode está confusa pensando que me ama, mas é tudo que preciso para tê-la do jeito que sempre sonhei_, ele pensou.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **

Eita que agora foi a Bella que endoidou de vez!

haha


	39. Capítulo XXXIX

— Edward? Edward? Você está bem? — Charlie me chamou e só agora eu percebi que estava congelado durante toda a conversa, não sei como não destruir a almofada em minhas mãos.  
—Claro — eu sorri amigo Vai Bob — disse gritando o nome do jogador do time dele que voltou a concentração no jogo.

Bella entrou na sala e eu não a olhei concentrado no jogo.

— Mike já foi? — Charlie perguntou, Bella se sentou ao meu lado e sua mão procurou a minha.

— Sim, ele disse que estava esperando uma encomenda acho — ela disse dando de ombros.

Charlie franziu seu cenho, mas deu de ombros.

— Você ouviu? — ela sussurrou baixinho para mim, seu polegar brincando com minha mão.

— Sim — eu disse bem baixinho.

Ela suspirou.

— Edward, porque não vamos da uma volta? — ela perguntou

— Isso é uma ótima ideia — falei me levantando.

— Vão lá crianças voltem antes do lanche — Charlie falou bebendo sua cerveja despreocupado.

Bella assentiu.

A chave estava no meu bolso e eu a tirei, abrindo o carro entramos e em silêncio eu sair rumo à qualquer lugar.

— O que diabos foi aquilo? — Eu disse finalmente.

— Você ouviu tudo? — ela perguntou mordiscando seu lábio.

— Tudo, inclusive os toques e sorrisinho pela mente do canalha — eu falei bravo e com ciúmes.

Eu entrei em uma trilha que estava coberta por arvores altas, saindo apenas poucos metros da rodovia, antes mesmo de terminar de desligar o carro, Bella estava entre mim e o volante, no meu colo.

— Eu me lembrei de tudo — ela disse.

— Lembrou?

— Sim, Mike é um canalha, ele passou meses insistindo para ficarmos e acabou me vencendo pelo cansaço, no baile trocamos apenas um beijo e ele já achou que era meu dono, ele conseguiu identidades falsas e me levou a boate, eu aceitei, nunca havia feito nada de irresponsável e queria apenas uma vez fazer alguma coisa que todos os adolescentes fazem, falei para meu pai que ia dormir na casa de uma amiga e fui com Mike, ele vivia me agarrando me beijando, ele quase que queria que eu fizesse sexo com ele ali na pista, ele parecia meio bêbado, então eu falei que não ia fazer aquilo e que saíssemos dali, demorei um momento para perceber que ele estava indo para o caminho oposto, ele então me levou para a floresta, me beijando e agarrando queria abusar de mim, ele era tão forte, suas mãos me tocavam e ele queria que e o tocasse. Eu fiquei desesperada, estava com medo e por um momento eu achei que ele fosse conseguir. Mas não sei como conseguir reagir, então dei uma joelhada nele e ele caiu no chão com raiva pegou uma pedra e bateu com toda minha força na testa, depois disso eu só me lembro da queimação — falou.

— Filho da puta — eu rosnei — Eu quero matar ele Bella, eu quero... — respirei fundo tentando me controlar — ele tem que pagar — falei — e eu acho que você não foi a única, quando ele pensou que fez em você veio rápido na mente dele uma lembrança de mais duas meninas, Bella, ele não pode ficar impune.

— Ele não vai — ela disse acariciando minha nuca, ajudando a me acalmar.

— Mas também não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo para enfrentar um processo, eu sei que vai ser uma decepção para meu pai, mas acho que ele vai superar... E bem eu quero fazer ele pagar Edward, ele não merece ficar impune e

— Não se preocupe eu mato ele para você — Edward disse ansioso a interrompendo.

— Não, Edward, não quero sujar nossas mãos com esse miserável, mas podemos fazê-lo pagar por outra coisa não sei...

— Você o quer preso?

— Ele merece né?

Bom não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas ele ficar na cadeia, já ia ter que bastar.

Sorri e ao mesmo tempo meu telefone tocou, ela o sentiu vibrar em sua coxa e o pegou em meu bolso, atendeu colocando no viva voz.

— Ah finalmente Edward, obrigado por ter me atendido mais cedo — Alice disse.

— Oi Alice, desculpe eu estava fora de mim mais cedo — disse me lembrando de ter sentido o celular tocar antes de eu atacar Mike.

— Sim, é uma pena e não é você não ter quebrado o pescoço do menino.

— Você viu?

— Claro por isso liguei, mas bom eu vi que vocês me ligariam, precisa de mim para algo — perguntou.

— Alice, na verdade sou eu que queria uma ajuda — Bella falou.

— O que é?

— Jasper, ele que cuida das coisas ilegais, não teria como ele arrumar umas drogas para mim?

Alice riu e tendo uma visão.

— Ótimo plano Bella, eu posso ver que isso vai funcionar melhor que pensa — falou com ar de mistério.

— Vou falar para Jasper arrumar a noite nos encontramos na casa de Mike, ele vai sair para trabalhar — falou.

Bella assentiu.

— Obrigada — ela disse.

— Você é da família Bella, é nossa missão ajudar você e principalmente nos vingar de quem te machucou — Alice falou e desligou.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

O Mike não vai morrer, mas pelo menos para cadeia ele vai... Acredite, ele vai sofrer lá!

A fic já está acabando, então aproveitem e comentem bastante!

Postei uma nova fic hoje, Coração de Ferro, quem quiser saber mais olha no meu perfil

beijinhos

lalac


	40. Capítulo XL

Bella sorriu para mim e guardou o telefone.

— Sabe o que essa sensação me dá? — ela perguntou sorrindo feliz.

— Eu não consigo ler sua mente querida — eu a lembrei.

— Sim, mas eu vou trabalhar nisso como Eleazar sugeriu — falou e eu sorri.

— Você é sensacional — eu disse.

Ela sorriu e me beijou.

Foi doloroso ver Bella se despedir do pai, pensando que nunca mais o veria, e como eu odiava ver minha menina triste tratei logo de prometer que nós passaríamos o natal com eles, Bella deu um grande sorriso para mim feliz.

Faltavam alguns meses para o Natal, acho que poderíamos ficar com Charlie por alguns anos ainda, até algum deles começarem a perceber que nós não mudávamos nunca, quando isso acontecer, veríamos o que nós iriamos fazer.

Não fomos embora como Charlie pensou na verdade continuamos na cidade, queríamos ver o que seria de Mike.

Era de madrugada já, Alice e Jasper estavam esperando a gente quando chegávamos em cima de uma arvore, Alice abraçou Bella quando a viu.

Emmett e Rosalie também vieram não querendo ficar de fora.

Jasper e Emmett estavam pensando como eu e queriam mata-lo.

E o pensamento só se fortaleceu quando vimos que ele conversava com alguém na internet e ainda fumava um baseado, ele poderia não ser um cheirador de pó, mas sempre roubava algumas gramas de maconha quando tinha a chance.

Tornou-se pior ainda quando vi pela sua mente que ele era ainda mais asqueroso do que pensamos.

Ele conversava com uma menina de doze anos pela internet se passando por um adolescente.

Sussurrei isso para Bella que ficou mais feliz com a decisão que tomou.

Logo vimos duas viaturas da policia chegando, Charlie saltou de uma delas indo para o apartamento de Mike e tudo que ele pedia era que a denuncia fosse falsa.

Bella apertou sua mão suavemente na minha quando o viu.

Mike ficou com medo quando disseram que tinham um mandato para revistar o apartamento dele.

Estava com medo de encontraram a onde guardava as ervas, sem falar nos dois comprimidos de LSD que conseguiu alguns anos, com uns adolescentes.

Ele já havia usado um em uma garota em uma festa, a menina ficou loucona e ele abusou dela.

Foi o fim para Mike, quando encontraram os 25 quilos de cocaína e dez de maconha nas suas coisas, sem falar no dinheiro que implantamos também.

Trafico de drogas não era bem o que ele tinha cometido, mas ele tinha usado e abusado de muitas mulheres, pelo menos nunca mais ele faria isso. Com um ultimo olhar para seu pai que levava Mike algemado Bella deu as costas.

— Você esta bem? — perguntei.

— Nós vamos voltar? — ela quis saber.

— Quando você quiser — eu prometi a beijando nos lábios.

Finalmente agora nós teríamos nosso para sempre.

...

Ainda ficamos uma semana na casa dos Denalli, em Alasca, eu na verdade, quis ir embora, Tanya mesmo me vendo feliz com Bella não parava de ter pensamentos bem desagradáveis e eu não sei até quando ia aguentar ler sua mente calado.

Bella estava sempre treinando a expansão do seu escudo para fora do corpo e como ela tinha que ter uma motivação, sobrou para eu ser a cobaia e Kate ficava me dando choques.

Porra.

Eu amava Bella, mas ninguém gosta de ficar levando choque e sentindo dor toda hora né?

Mas pelo menos Bella me retribuía depois, pensei nas nossas noites longe da casa no meio da floresta e sorrir.

Felizmente, minha garota estava ficando boa nisso e eu quase não levava um, só quando Emmett a distraia de proposito.

Nossas vidas estavam entrando no eixo e não podia ficar mais feliz.

Afinal quem não quer um amor?

O meu era um amor vampiro, melhor ainda.

Eu a tinha para sempre.

Para sempre ela seria minha.

Nunca me cansaria.

Às vezes me pego pensando em como seria se fossemos humanos, se nós nos amaríamos, casaríamos, teríamos filhos e morreríamos bem velhinhos olhando nossos netos brincarem.

Ter ela assim imortal ao meu lado bastava. Eu só precisava dela como precisava de sangue.

Apesar do que Mike fez ter agido muito errado, uma parte de mim era agradecido a ele, porque se ele não tivesse levado para lá ela não estaria aqui comigo agora.

— Hey o que você está pensando? — Bella disse aparecendo ao meu lado na sala.

Eu estava sentado no sofá mal conversando desde que Bella havia saindo com as outras mulheres, para um dia de mulher. Nós finalmente voltaríamos para Forks no dia seguinte.

— Em você, meus pensamentos sempre são seus, estava sentindo sua falta — eu disse a puxando para meu colo e abraçando-a descansando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Ela acariciou meus cabelos e beijou minha testa.

Nesse momento eu me sentia tão amado.

E sabia que seria assim para sempre.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Cheirinho de fim, hein?

beijos


	41. Capítulo XLI

_Anos depois..._

Eu entrei no quarto rapidamente, estava ansioso para contar a Bella minha surpresa e a da nossa família.

Nós havíamos mudado de Fork depois que acabamos o colegial, estávamos morando em uma cidade tão fria como Forks e pequena no Canadá, ela ficava bem próxima do Alasca.

Novamente começamos o ensino médio.

Bella estava feliz no começo, ela sempre mantinha contato com seu pai e ligava para ele toda noite e sempre passávamos o natal com ele, no ultimo, ele quis conhecer Carlisle, Esme e meus irmãos, foi divertido.

Nós pensamos direito em tudo, para mudar um pouco nossa aparência, eu usei uma barba portiça, para parecer mais velho, até que deu certo.

E Bella disse que gostou da barba fazendo cocegas entre as pernas dela, quando meu rosto estava lá.

Mas de uns dias para cá Bella tem andando estranha, calada, séria, quase não sorrir. Eu sabia que era por minha causa, mas eu tinha que preparar tudo para sair perfeito, minha surpresa.

— Bella amor me diz, por favor, o que você tem — eu implorei entrando no quarto e a encontrado deitada na nossa cama com o olhar perdido.  
— Eu já disse que estou bem — ela falou sem olhar para mim.  
Eu suspirei.

— Não você não está nada bem desde que chegamos aqui você está estranha. Qual é o problema?  
— Nenhum — ela falou rápido de mais e eu sabia que estava mentindo.  
— Tem alguma coisa que está te aborrecendo Bella. Conte-me, por favor — implorei.  
— Já disse que não é nada Edward.  
— É alguma coisa sim, nós somos ou não somos cumplices?

— Eu achava isso, mas já percebi que você não concorda — ela disse chateada ficando em pé em dois milésimos de segundo.

Seu olhar no meu era pura raiva.

Estremeci.

E fiquei excitado.

Porra. O que eu tinha feito?

Bella riu, mas foi um riso de chateação.

— Cumplices não que eu saiba? Nós já estamos a quase quatro anos juntos Edward e você sequer me pediu em casamento, como podemos ser cumplices?

— E há necessidade disso, Bella? Você é minha eu sou seu, não precisamos de mais nada que isso — eu falei querendo brincar um pouco.

— Você pode não achar Edward, mas eu quero isso, quero tornar o que temos oficial. Esme e Carlisle estão na quadragésima não sei quanta viagem de lua de mel, Emmett e Rosalie já fizeram cem anos de casados, Jasper e Alice estão bem perto disso. E nós nem sequer estamos noivo. Eu te amo Edward, mas eu não aguento mais isso. Não aguento mais metir para meu pai, dizendo que você é meu marido sendo que você não é. Não aguento mais brincarmos de casinha, sendo que você não quer isso.

Ela calou esperando eu falar algo, ou quem sabe eu ajoelhar e pedi-la em casamento.

Mas nenhum dos dois aconteceu.

Droga, porque eu não havia o deixado comigo?

Continue olhando para ela em silencio.

— Sai daqui Edward eu não aguento mais — ela disse abrindo a porta do quarto.

Minha boca se abriu chocado.

De repente a brincadeira não estava mais tão legal assim.

— O que? Você está terminando comigo?

— Eu não estou terminando nada, nunca nem começamos, eu vivi esses anos esperando um maldito pedido de casamento, companheiros ou qualquer coisa, mas você nunca fez nada, sem falar que anda todo misterioso, não me dizendo o que está aprontando e mal tá tendo tempo para mim.

— Bella...

— Chega, estou cansada disso — ela disse indo até a janela.

— Onde você vai?

— Não te interessa...

— Mas... — ela pulou a janela saindo correndo.

Fiquei estático por um momento.

Passei a mão em meu cabelo.

O que havia feito de errado?

Tá eu sei que ela queria aquilo, Alice, Rosalie e Esme já haviam me cobrado e no fundo eu também passei a querer, Bella ser minha por todos os meios.

Humanos e inumanos.

Então eu passei as ultimas semanas pensando na maneira perfeita de pedi-la em casamento, eu já tinha o anel, seria o mesmo que foi da minha mãe Elizabeth que meu pai deu e ela.

Esperava que Bella gostasse.

Na verdade a cerimônia já estava toda agendada, só faltava Bella dizer sim, eu iria ligar para seu pai e dizer que íamos renovar nossos votos de casamento e ele viriam com Charlie, Sue e Seth.

Ele a entregaria para mim no altar, como deve ser.

Faríamos uma cerimonia no jardim.

E bem, havia ainda outra surpresa essa era para mim e Bella, mas claro que eu sabia.

Havia uma casa abandonada no meio da floresta pouco mais de dois quilômetros daqui, Esme e os outros da nossa família estavam reformando ela, eu ajudei com algumas coisas, mas eles não deixaram ajudar em tudo querendo que fosse uma surpresa para mim e Bella e bloqueavam seus pensamentos de mim.

Sabia que já tinham tudo terminado e só faltava eu a pedir em casamento.

Mas e agora como iria fazer?

Pense Edward pense.

Olhei pelo o caminho que ela tinha sumido.

Seu idiota vai atrás dela.

Rolei meus olhos e saltei da janela pousando no chão perfeitamente, corri atrás dela pela trilha seguindo seu cheiro doce e delicioso com facilidade.

Bella não me escaparia tão fácil e até o final do mês ela seria minha mulher.

Será mesmo que ela ainda iria querer algo comigo?

Para de pensar besteira.

O leão bufou.

E eu apressei os passos, correndo literalmente, atrás da minha felicidade.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

E agora? Será que a Bella ainda vai querer?

haha

Próximo é o ultimo!

beijinhos


	42. Capítulo XLII

— Bella espere — disse quando vi suas costas se movimentando lá na frente, longe ainda.

— Sai daqui — ela falou rosnando para mim.

Apressei meus passos, ficando mais perto dela.

Ela virou para trás percebendo e saltou para cima de uma arvore agarrando o galho e olhou para mim.

Eu parei olhando para ela.

Sorrir quando percebi para onde ela tinha nos levado, era a trilha por onde levava para nossa casa.

Poderia ser o destino?

— Eu senti seu cheiro aqui, o que você estava fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou, com uma cara de por favor não minta para mim.

Eu balancei minha cabeça sorrindo torto.

— Não era para ser assim, tinha planejado algo um pouquinho diferente, mas nada com a gente é normal mesmo, então... — eu disse — Vem comigo? — eu disse pegando sua mão, ela desceu da arvore ainda com um biquinho nos lábios e me seguiu.

Andamos alguns metros em silêncio.

— Fecha os olhos? — eu pedi.

— Edward — ela começou, mas eu apenas a olhei.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou, eu peguei sua mão e dei apenas alguns passos.

— Abra — falei quando parei na casa que nossa família tinha reformado para gente.

— O... O que é isso? — ela perguntou olhando para a casa de boca aberta.

Ela era linda a casa, de apenas um andar e perfeita para gente.

Eu me apaixonei assim que a vi.

Sabia que Bella também gostaria.

— Uma casa? — eu disse meio brincalhão.

Ela rolou os olhos.

— É de quem? — perguntou dando alguns passos pela trilha de pedra que levava para a porta.

— Vem — eu não respondi, me aproximando da porta, tirei a chave do bolso e dei para ela abrir.

Bella pegou a chave ainda de boca aberta e colocou na porta lentamente a abrindo.

— Oh meu Deus é linda — Bella disse olhando para a casa. Tinha uma decoração bem parecida com a nossa, mas ao mesmo tempo detalhes parecidos comigo e Bella, o que a tornava a nossa casa.

— Vem — eu disse e a puxei para o quarto.

Havia uma cama grande e alta. Já estávamos na quinta.

No meio havia uma caixinha preta de veludo.

— Edward... — Bella disse olhando para caixinha.

Eu a peguei abrindo e pegando a aliança que estava dentro, me aproximei de Bella, e me ajoelhei no chão, pegando em suas mãos e olhando intensamente para ela, mostrando todo amor que eu tinha.

— Isabella Marie Swan, você é a mulher vampira da minha vida, eu prometo ama-la e respeita-la por toda nossa eternidade, aceita ser casar comigo? — disse tirando a mão lentamente e mostrando a aliança em sua mão.

Bella me olhou por um momento e depois pelo anel em sua mão, ela deu um gritinho e me abraçou com força, sua cabeça no meu peito.

Ela começou a chorar, um choro sem lagrimas.

— Hey, baby não chore — eu disse acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela fungou.

— Eu espero esse momento desde que ficamos juntos — ela falou.

— Então você aceita? — eu quis saber segurando seu rosto delicadamente.

— Claro que aceito, Edward — ela disse — Mas e você está fazendo isso só porque eu fugi?

— Claro que não, já tenho pensado nisso faz tempo, eu já ia propor para você hoje mesmo e bem já tenho tudo arrumado para um casamento no jardim com nossa família, essa casa eles reformaram para gente como um presente de casamento. Podemos convidar Charlie e falar que é uma renovação de votos. Ele deve entrar com você como é para ser — falei.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Eu te amo, isso é perfeito — ela falou.

— Não mais que eu — eu disse e a beijei com força.

Já estava a deitando na cama quando Bella me empurrou.

— O que? — disse deslizando minha mão para dentro da sua blusa.

— Vamos esperar nossa noite de núpcias? — ela disse sorrindo.

— O que? — eu gritei um pouquinho.

— É Edward, nós fazemos sempre e vai tornar mais especial nossa primeira noite como casados oficialmente — ela disse.

Eu beijei sua bochecha respirando fundo.

— Tudo bem, mas vamos nos casar em um mês — eu disse e ela sorriu assentindo.

— Ah eu vou me casar! — ela disse dando um gritinho feliz e rindo, me abraçando com força.

Eu retribuir feliz também.

Um mês depois nos casamos em uma cerimonia, simples, mas bonita no jardim eu e Bella cuidamos da maioria dos detalhes, com a ajuda da nossa família, principalmente as mulheres que estavam entusiasmadas.

Foi o momento mais lindo e maravilhoso da minha vida, quando Bella entrou com Charlie se pudesse teria chorado, mas a emoção eu meu rosto era forte e quando a olhei ali vestida de noiva sorrindo para mim, me senti o homem mais realizado da minha vida.

Eu a tinha e não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

Agora sim, nossa eternidade começaria e seria assim para sempre.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, sinceramente não ficou muito do jeito que eu queria, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado.  
Bom esse é o ultimo capi da fic, estava pensando em fazer um bônus, mas seu eu for fazer, vai demorar um pouquinho para postar...  
Espero ver vocês na minha outra fic Coração de Ferro  
beijinhos, obrigada pelos comentários  
lalac


End file.
